My Hero, My Friend, My Love
by LupinFan227
Summary: (Complete) When the war is over, Ginny's world falls apart. Who will she turn to for comfort, and could she find love there too?
1. War's End

_My Hero, My Friend, My Love_

Chapter One: War's End

It was over. Voldemort had been defeated. Harry had killed him. Unfortunately, battles were still waging between what was left of the Death Eaters and everyone else. The light side was winning, of course, but lives were in danger. Ginny Weasley had been battling with one particular Death Eater for quite some time. Despite being a very powerful witch in her own right, she was barely holding her own against the evil man. He was hexing and cursing her, finally causing her to fall down and seemed to pass out. He sauntered over to her. Having decided that she'd suffered enough and he was ready to finish her off, he started to say the words a wizard never wants to hear...

"Avada..."

Before he could finish the killing curse, Remus Lupin jumped in front of Ginny and sent a spell back at the Death Eater. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted.

As the Death Eater was thrown backwards, he turned to Ginny. "Ginny, can you hear me? Are you okay?" She didn't respond. As Remus bent down to pick her up, he was hexed from behind. The red beam of light hit him in the shoulder, almost causing him to fall. He caught himself, but dropped his wand in the process.

"Turn around, so I can see the face of the person I'm about to kill, " snarled the now recovered Death Eater.

Remus gulped loudly, for he knew he was finished. He turned slowly, trying to mentally prepare himself for his own death. The Death Eater raised his wand, but before he could do anything, a voice shouted from behind Remus.

"Avada Kedavra!" A stream of green light shot from just to the left of Remus' shoulder. The Death Eater's eyes widened in horror before rolling back in his head as he fell to the ground, dead.

Remus turned behind him, just in time to catch Ginny in his arms as she passed out.

"Ginny, hurry up! We're going to be late for the feast, "Ron shouted at his sister, as they both ran into the Great Hall. After the had war ended four weeks ago, things had just about returned to some semblance of normalcy and the students were sent off to Hogwarts for a new school year. The Order of the Phoenix was still in existence, simply because there were still some rogue Death Eaters retaliating. Luckily, however, all but two had been captured. And the Aurors were closing in on them.

Ron and Ginny clambered into their seats across from Harry and Hermione. Harry had spent the weeks since the war in seclusion at Number 12 Grimmauld Place with Sirius, who had managed to escape the Veil in the spring of Harry's sixth year. The siblings immediately began chatting with their friends and cohorts, but stopped as Dumbledore stood to speak.

As Ginny listened to the Headmaster, she wasn't surprised that he paid tribute to those lost in the war. Her own brothers, Charlie and Percy, had been killed by Lucius Malfoy. But Malfoy was almost immediately killed by his own son, Draco, who'd turned spy for the Order not long before the war began. She still found that hard to believe, but was even more foreign to her was that she and Draco had become quite good friends. She knew deep down that he harbored romantic feelings for her, but she wasn't sure she was ready to return his affections. As she thought this, he caught her eye from across the hall. She smiled at him, as he winked in her direction.

As the Headmaster continued speaking, her mind drifted back to the final battle...and her hero. Remus Lupin had saved her from being killed. And she had returned the favor after he'd dropped his wand. She didn't clearly remember killing the Death Eater. She just remembered waking up in the hospital with her mother and twin brothers hovering over her. She'd wanted to see Remus, to thank him, for saving her, but she never got the opportunity.

Dumbledore concluded his speech, and the students quickly began filling their plates with the delicious smelling food that had appeared on the tables. Ginny turned to Harry and asked, "How was Sirius when you left?" Sirius had been gravely injured in the war, but he had been recovering nicely.

"Oh, fine. You know how he is, never one to admit pain," Harry replied, rolling his eyes. "I know he was disappointed when I left. He hates being alone in that house. Even with the Order still around, it's not the same."

Hermione looked at him confusedly, "I thought Professor Lupin was there with him."

"No, ever since he got that great job with the Ministry, he moved into his own flat in London," Harry explained.

"What job?" asked Ginny.

"Well, after your father was named Minister of Magic, he's been trying to undo the damage caused by that horrible Umbridge woman's vendetta against werewolves. So the Ministry created a new department, Magical Beast Relations. Remus is the head of it," Harry said proudly. He knew that Remus had always wanted to have a job that meant something. Granted, he had loved teaching, but this position gave him the opportunity to change things for the better for a great deal of people.

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah, that's bloody brilliant," Ron agreed. He had always liked Professor Lupin, even more so after discovering that he'd saved Ginny's life.

As the feast concluded and everyone made their way to their respective houses, Draco Malfoy stopped Ginny in the hall.

"Ginny, I never got a chance to tell you how glad I am that you're okay. I don't know what I would have done if...well you know, "Draco said breathlessly.

"Thanks, Draco. I also never got the chance to thank you for all your help to the Order during the war. There's no way we would have been prepared without yours and Snape's help."

"Ginny, I was wondering, I mean...well, I know we've been friends for a while now...but I was wondering if...well, maybe you'd want to go...on a walk by the lake tomorrow evening after dinner." Draco said all this while being extremely interested in his shoes. He was afraid to look at her, for fear she'd see him blushing and laugh.

"Draco Malfoy, I do believe you're asking me on a date!" Now it was Ginny's turn to blush. "Of course, I'd love to. Not sure how my brother will feel about it, though."

Draco's smile faded from his face. "Ah, yes. I'd forgotten about your precious brother. Perhaps we don't tell him anything...yet."

Ginny giggled as she replied, "Yes, I think that's definitely the best course of action."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Draco asked.

When Ginny nodded, Draco smiled down at her and softly kissed her cheek before turning to go to the dungeons.

The next morning, Ginny awoke with the same anxious twitter in her stomach that she always had on the first day of school. She flew out of bed to take a shower. After dressing and doing a drying charm on her hair, she pulled part of her red mane up in clip and let the rest fall and frame her face. She met Hermione, Ron and Harry in the common room and the four of them went down to breakfast. Professor McGonagall was already handing out everyone's class schedules. When Ginny saw hers, she was elated to find out that she was placed in the same Charms class as the Seventh Years. Charms was her favorite class, and she also knew that the Gryffindors had the class with the Slytherins, in particular, one Slytherin. She'd dreamed about Draco last night, about his long, pale blond hair, his gray-blue eyes, and his amazing smile that seemed to melt anything in its wake. Perhaps she was falling for him, she thought.

Realizing that her daydreaming was about to make her late for class, she gulped down some orange juice and toast before darting from the Great Hall towards the dungeons and her last favorite class, Potions.

Before the war, she hated Potions because of the Potions Master, Professor Snape. But now that she knew him, at least better than before, she just plain hated the class because she found it difficult. She hoped that Professor Snape would have lightened up now that everyone knew where his allegiance was, but she seriously doubted it. And she said as much to her friend, Colin Creevy, who was about her only friend in her own year.

Running, panting into the cold, dark Potions classroom, she saw that Professor Snape was already sitting at his desk at the front of the classroom. This was unusal because he typically liked to make a dramatic entrance, especially on the first day of classes. She must have looked puzzled because when he looked up and caught her eye, he smiled, actually smiled at her, and spoke.

"Good morning Miss Weasley. It's nice to see you."

"Likewise Professor," was her reply.

Meanwhile Colin just gaped at her side, in morbid disbelief that the most notorious professor at Hogwarts had not only smiled, but spoken to a student, a Gryffindor, in a pleasant tone.

It was short-lived as class began, and Snape went back to his usual cool, aloof demeanor. Ginny, knowing this was her worst class, paid close attention and took detailed notes. She didn't want to get behind by being confused on day one. The bell rang, dismissing class, and everyone gathered their belongings together. Ginny was almost to the door when someone stopped her.

"Miss Weasley, could you stay for a moment. I'd like a word."

She turned to look at her teacher and replied, "Of course, Professor."

After the classroom had emptied, he motioned for her to take a seat. She sat in the first row, and he sat down next to her. She looked up at him, expecting him to be glaring at her, but instead she looked into warm eyes, black as the darkest night. He had a slight smile on his face when he spoke.

"Miss Weasly, I must say that I'm delighted to see you up and around again. The last time I saw you, your mother was fretting over you and Lupin was about to have a herd of hippogriffs because you hadn't regained consciousness. " He paused before continuing.

"He told us what happened, how you saved his life. I must say I never doubted for a minute that you could handle yourself, and as usual, I was right."

She beamed at him.

"Thank you, Professor. That means a lot to me, coming from you. But if it weren't for Professor Lupin, I'd be dead. He deserves as much praise as me."

"Yes, I know," he replied dryly. "Damn werewolf." He said this with a smile, however. "Miss Weasley, it's no secret that Potions isn't your strong suit. If you need any help, or anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask. I'd be more than happy to assist you."

"Professor, I don't know what to say. Thank you, very much. I promise to do better this year. I promise." She smiled at him.

"Well, you'd better run along to your next class. If you teacher gives you any grief, you let me know. Enjoy the rest of your day, Miss Weasley."

"Thanks again, sir. See you later." With that, Ginny left the room with a big smile on her face. Yes, this year was going to be better.

The rest of the day flew by, and soon Ginny was sitting at dinner between Ron and Colin. She ate quickly because she wanted to run up to the common room to change clothes before meeting Draco.

"Gin, what's your bloody hurry?" Ron asked as she stuffed a piece of bread into her mouth.

"Nothing, Ron. I just want to get started on my homework." She tried not to blush when she said this.

"I don't know, Ginny. You seem pretty nervous. Do you have a date or something?" This time it was Hermione that spoke up.

Ginny choked and almost sprayed her drink across the table. "What? No, of course not!" This time, she did blush, profusely.

"Oh! You do! Who with? Come on, tell us," urged Colin.

"No one, it's nothing. Stay out of it, all of you!" Ginny said firmly before getting up and leaving the Hall.

She rushed upstairs and touched up her hair and makeup. Arguing with her friends didn't leave her any time to change clothes, so her school robes would just have to do. She checked her reflection one more time before dashing back down to the Entrance Hall.

He was already there, waiting for her. When he saw her, his face spread into a big smile and he walked over to greet her.

"Good evening, Miss Weasley. You look lovely, as always," Draco said as he bowed grandly.

Ginny giggled and curtsied in return. "My, my, Lord Malfoy, aren't we quite the gentleman this evening."

"I'm always a gentleman," he huffed.

He offered her his arm, and she gladly took it as they walked out the large doors onto the grass that led to the lake. It was a cool night, and the sun had just set. As they got closer to the lake, Draco stopped and gently pulled her back to him and they sat on the ground under a large tree. They'd been in silence for a while, so Ginny spoke.

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?"

"Not as beautiful as you," Draco said softly as he brushed some hair away from her face. She melted into his hand as it brushed across her cheek.

"I'd have expected a better line from you, Draco Malfoy," she smiled evily.

Draco dropped his trademark smirk and just looked at her for a minute before she giggled. He couldn't help himself as he began to laugh with her.

"Yeah, I guess you would. But I have to be honest. You make me very nervous. And I'm _never_ nervous around girls," he added haughtily.

"Why are you so nervous?" she asked honestly. She'd never been known to intimidate the male species before.

"Well, it's no secret that I've never had a proper girlfriend before. Love 'em and leave 'em, that's always been my motto. But you're different, Ginny" He looked away as he continued. "You make me want to be a better person. You're the one who believed in me when I turned away from my father. You befriended me when no one else did. You showed me kindness and compassion. I merely want to return the favor. I really care about you, Gin. I'd like to take our friendship to something else...something more. That is, if you're agreeable to that." Draco finally looked back at her when he finished his monologue. He searched her face for hope, and he found some.

Her eyes had filled with tears as he spoke. She'd hoped he would grow a heart when he left his father to work for Dumbledore. She'd hoped that her friendship would make him want to change. And now he was telling her that her hopes had been well placed all along.

"Yes, Draco. I think I'd like to try that," she answered him.

Draco didn't need anything beyond that. He smiled as he leaned in and gently kissed her lips with his own. She felt a tingle of excitement at his touch, and soon she found herself kissing him back with as much passion as he was giving her.

They stayed there by the lake until almost curfew. They walked, hand in hand, back to her common room. When they reached the portrait, he pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"Good night, dear lady. I hope your dreams are sweet and peaceful."

"Good night, dear sir. See you in the morning." One more soft kiss, and he was gone down the hall towards his own common room.


	2. Tragedy and Aftermath

My Hero, My Friend, My Love

Thanks to Branmuffinpower for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. It's going to take a while to pan out, so be patient!

A/N- This story has character death! Don't say I didn't warn you...

Chapter Two: Tragedy and Aftermath

Before Ginny knew it, she'd been at school for a month. She and Draco had been seeing a lot of each other. And it hadn't gone unnoticed by Ron. However, his opinion of the fair-haired boy had dramatically changed since the war. Ironically, when Draco wasn't with Ginny, he was often found with Ron and Harry, of all people. The three had become quite good friends, much to the relief of the staff, having had endured six years of fighting, dueling and arguing among the boys.

The five friends, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco were lounging around the lake one afternoon when two very grim-looking professors walked towards them.

"Uh-oh," said Hermione. "Who did what this time?"

All at once, the three boys said, "It wasn't me!"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley come with me please," said Professor McGonagall.

The four students stood and began to follow her back to the castle while exchanging nervous glances. Ginny turned back and looked at Draco and tried not to look scared. Draco smiled at her to reassure her.

Professor Snape noticed the exchange between the two and spoke up. "Perhaps Mr. Malfoy should accompany his friends for...moral support." He said the last part rather quietly. Draco stepped up and took Ginny's hand in his.

"Come along then, Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall led the group through the castle to the Headmaster's office.

She spoke to the gargoyle, "Snickerdoodle." At once, the statue began to turn and the group was ushered into Dumbledore's office.

"Hello, my friends. Please sit down." Dumbledore's normally cheerful eyes were heavy and his voice lacked the spirit it usually held.

The five students looked at him nervously and waited for him to speak. But it was Snape who began to speak.

"As you all know, all but two Death Eaters have been captured and sent to Azkaban." The students nodded, and Snape continued. "It seems as though Nott and Avery had led us to believe they were tracking through Wales. However, this was not the case." He paused. "There was an...attack...an assassination."

Ginny looked at her friends and looked back up at Snape. "What do you mean, an assassination?" Deep in her heart, she knew. She gripped Draco's hand, while her other hand made its way into her brother's.

Hermione began to sob softly into Harry's shoulder.

"Ron, Ginny, I'm sorry." No one even bothered to take notice that the Potions Master had just referred to the students by their first names. "The Burrow was attacked. Your parents...they're gone."

The girls began to cry hysterically. Snape gripped Ron's shoulder in an almost fatherly way. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked away, attempting to hide their own tears.

Finally, it was Ron who spoke. "What do we do? Where will we go? We need to get home...see our brothers."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and spoke with a strained voice. "Ron, your home was destroyed. Everything is gone. "

Ron and Ginny looked at him, and the though struck them at the same time. They were homeless. Ginny cried even harder, and Ron looked at his three professors helplessly. Sensing this, Dumbledore continued. "Not to worry Ron. I realize that living in Egypt with Bill is out of the question, while you're still in school. However, I've spoken to Sirius and for now, until you both finish school, Number 12 Grimmauld Place will be your home. Of course, you may stay at Hogwarts over Christmas if you would like, but during the summer, you may stay with Sirius and Harry." He paused.

"I have no words to express my deepest sorrows and sympathies right now. In time, the burden will become lighter, but right now, I can do nothing for your pain. I wish to Merlin I could. Professor McGonagall will take you back to your rooms and wait while you pack some things for a few days. When you return here, we will all travel to London. There is of course, the service to see to, but other matters will need to be handled as well."

Amid the sniffs and soft sobs, the students said, "Thank you Professor."

Draco, who had been holding Ginny close to him, turned to the Headmaster and said, "Sir, with your permission, I would like to accompany Ginny, and of course, pay my respects to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Of course Draco, of course."

One hour later, the group of students and professors boarded the train to London. Snape had prepared several potions to calm the students, but none took any. Their nerves were too numb to accept the pain yet.

After crossing through the platform barrier, the group was met by Sirius, Fred and George. All wore solemn expressions and no one said anything as they left King's Cross Station for Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

That night, Ginny lay in bed, crying softly and waiting for Snape's sleeping potion to take effect. She didn't want to feel anything yet, much less dream. Soon, an overwhelming tiredness took her over and she slept peacefully.

"I don't see why we can't stay with Fred and George during the summer," Ginny said in a rather frustrated tone as she flopped onto the sofa in the sitting room. "Why do we have to stay here?"

Sirius looked at her and Ron before answering. "Well, for one thing, you need an adult to be your guardian for now. I know that Fred and George are of age, but everyone- Bill, Dumbledore, McGonagall, even Snape- agrees that you need someone older, more mature to look after you until you're both out on your own. Plus, it's not like I haven't got the room here, unlike your brothers' flat." He paused to let that sink in. "But there's another reason. A few years ago, when the Order was reforming, Remus and I made a promise to your parents that if anything happened to them, we would look after you. And I intend to live up to that promise. So does Remus, but seeing as how he's got this big important job now, he'll be in a more limited capacity."

"You...you promised to look after us?" Ginny questioned.

Sirius got up from his chair and sat next to her on the sofa. He looked into her eyes. "Yes, of course. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you or Ron." Ginny began to cry and Sirius wrapped her into a hug and let her cry into his shoulder.

Ron cleared his throat. "Sirius, mate, thanks. You have no idea what this means to us. Thanks."

Remus, who was standing behind Ron, clapped him on the shoulder in a reassuring manner. When he spoke, it was with a choked voice. "You are like family to all of us. We're here for you both, whenever you need us, for whatever you need us."

Ginny looked up from Sirius' shoulder at Remus. She smiled weakly. Once again, it seemed, he was saving her life.

"Sirius, we just need your signature here. Bill, you'll sign underneath." Dumbledore spoke to the two men while pointing where they needed to sign.

After both were finished, he spoke again, "Well, Sirius, you are now the legal guardian for Ron and Ginny Weasley by proxy from William Weasley."

"Thanks, Albus. You too, Bill. I know it must be stressful for you, dealing with this and also having an expectant wife at home. Please give Fleur my best."

"Of course Sirius. And thanks to you as well. I'm glad you'll be here to look after Ron and Ginny. With all the reconstruction and reformation going on since the war, and also Fleur, there's just no way I can move back to England right now. Believe me, I wish I could. But at least I know they're in good hands."

"I promise I'll take good care of them. You have my word," Sirius said as he put out his hand. Bill shook it firmly, then turned to Dumbledore.

"Albus, I'm sorry, but I must go." With that he left the room to find his brothers and sister to share a sad good-bye.

As Bill said good-bye to his siblings, Remus Lupin watched from the doorway. He felt his throat choke up just watching how much the family loved each other. He wished for that, but deep down he knew he would never have it.

Ginny pulled away from the group, and in doing so, she caught Remus' eye. He hadn't seen her since she'd saved his life during the final battle. He'd watched her the last few days and had been amazed at what a beautiful young woman she was becoming. She looked so young, so full of life, even in her sadness. Yet her eyes made her seem older. She'd been through so much in her brief sixteen years, and Remus had a sudden urge to grab her and hold her. He wished he could make everything right for her again.

The hairs on Ginny's neck stood up as she felt like she was being watched. She turned, expecting to see Draco, but instead found herself looking into Remus' hazel eyes. She gave him a half smile, and he smiled back at her before turning and leaving the room.

She didn't see him after that. He had returned home that night, needing to go to work the next day, and three days after that, she and her brother and friends were returning to school. Ginny slept on the train, nestled in Draco's arms, and he gently rubbed her back. She was so glad he was there, but she also knew that there was something missing from their relationship. However, she tried to ignore that feeling, thinking that it was just her grief talking.

Ginny was grateful to return to her classes. She was also glad that she had a lot of schoolwork to catch up on. She didn't want to have time to dwell on the death of her parents, especially her mother's. She and her mother had been very close, very rarely having the typical teenage daughter vs. mother arguments. They were close out of necessity, yes, being the only women in a house of six men, but they were also close emotionally. Her mother was her friend, her confidante. She was the only person who really knew Ginny, and she missed that immensely.

"Ginny?" She looked up from her Charms homework at the sound of her name.

"Oh, hi Hermione," she replied.

"Ron and Harry and I were just about to go down to dinner. Also, Draco's waiting for us outside the common room. Are you coming?" the older girl asked her friend.

"Oh, is it time for dinner already? I was so busy I didn't notice. I'll be right there. Let me put this in my room."

Ginny sighed heavily as she trudged up the stairs to her dorm. She went to put her work in her book bag, and in doing so, she bumped her dresser, causing a picture of her family to fall to the floor and break.

"Oh, no!" she cried. She pickup up the frame and turned it over slowly in her hands. The glass had broken, and in the process, had scratched the photo. Ginny felt a sudden rage rise in her chest, and in frustration, heaved the photo, broken frame and all, at the wall. It shattered the rest of the way.

Hermione, heard something break in the dorm, and quickly ran upstairs to find Ginny on the floor weeping.

"Shhh, shh. I know it hurts. I know..." she said soothingly as she held her friend in her arms.

A few moments later, Ginny sat up. "I'm alright, Hermione. Really, I am. I just got upset."

"Are you sure, Gin? You know you don't have to go down to dinner if you don't want to."

Before she could answer, Ginny's stomach gave a loud rumble. Both girls laughed. Hermione smiled and said, "On second thought, why don't you splash some water on your face and let's get going!"

They met the boys outside and Draco greeted Ginny with a small kiss on the lips. As he pulled away, she heard the little voice in her head. "It still doesn't seem right with him. You need to tell him...soon." Quickly, she pushed the thought aside. Draco practically loved her. He treated her like a goddess and would always take care of her. He was safe. She should be with him...or at least that's what she tried to convince herself.

After dinner one night several weeks later, she and Draco were in the library to do their homework. As much as he liked Hermione now, he still wanted to top her when they took their N.E.W.T.S. later that year. So studying was a top priority for him. As he worked on a very complicated Transfiguration spell, she stole a glance at him. He was breathtakingly handsome. He had perfect features, and his cool, calm demeanor screamed aristocracy. He could still be a snobbish prat when he didn't always get his way, but mostly he was a kind, decent person. He warmed her heart in a way that no one else could right now, but still he didn't give her the butterflies in her stomach that her mother had told her she would have when she was in love. At this thought, she sighed and went back to her Potions notes.

"Everything all right, love?" Draco asked.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, of course." He returned her smile and they both went back to their studying.

An hour later, he was walking her back to her common room. Outside the portrait he stopped and looked down at their intertwined fingers. "Ginny?" he asked.

"Yes, Draco." She looked at his curiously, since he appeared to be quite nervous.

"I was wondering...with the Christmas holidays coming up, will you stay here or will you go...?" He trailed off at the end of his question. He hated to bring up the fact that she wouldn't be spending Christmas with her family at the Burrow.

"Um, well, I know Harry asked Ron and Hermione to go to home with him. He's asked me as well. But I haven't made a decision yet," was her quiet reply.

"Oh," said Draco. "Well, I'm going home to be with my mother since my father's...well, I wanted to ask you to come with me. My mother's quite anxious to meet you."

"She is?" Ginny was suddenly nervous, knowing that Draco and his mother had discussed her.

"Yes, she's very anxious to meet the girl...the girl I'm in love with," Draco said and he immediately blushed.

Ginny was speechless. She thought he _might_ be in love with her, but she wasn't ever sure. Sensing her shock, Draco spoke again.

"Besides, your present is already at my house, and there's something of great importance I wanted to ask you...er...over the break."

Suddenly, it occurred to her what he might want to ask...especially with a present that was at his house...with his mother. She thought quickly and spoke.

"Draco, I don't know. Can I think about it?"

"Yes, of course. It was just a thought." Draco hoped his face didn't show the disappointment he felt. "It's late. I need to get to bed. I'll see you in the morning." He leaned down to kiss her before going to his own dorm.

Ginny walked into the common room and was immediately met by Hermione. The older girl saw the look on Ginny's face and asked, "Is everything okay?"

Ginny sighed before replying. "Hermione, are you in love?"

Hermione blushed. "Um, well, I think so. Why do you ask?"

"Well, how do you know?"

"Gin, if you're asking me that question, it's pretty obvious that you're not."

Ginny looked down at her hands in her lap. She nodded.

"Have you told Draco?" Hermione pressed gently.

"Not yet. I think I could love him, you know? Just not right now." Ginny sighed. "I think I'm going to head up to bed now. Good night Hermione."

"'Night, Gin." her friend replied.

Ginny was halfway up the stairs when she stopped.

"Um, Hermione, who are you in love with?"

"Well, you see, before the war, I'd started seeing someone, and ah, we hadn't told his family yet, and then after the war was over, we just never said anything, and still no one knows, so I don't know if I should say anything without talking to him first," Hermione stammered. Ginny looked at her knowingly.

"Fred or George?" she asked wryly.

Hermione's head snapped up and she looked her friend directly in the eyes.

"Fred. But however did you know?" she asked.

"Process of elimination really. I knew it wasn't Harry or Ron. And the only other men you're ever around are my brothers, Remus, Sirius and Snape. Remus, maybe. Sirius, definitely possibly. Snape, let's not even go there. So that left Fred and George. Plus, I knew I saw you snogging one of them before we left for school this summer." Ginny explained with a smile.

Hermione's eyes were wide. "But you never said anything."

"It wasn't my place," Ginny shrugged. "Besides, you're both really happy. That's all that matters. Good night, Hermione."

A week passed and Ginny still hadn't told Draco about Christmas. She wanted to completely avoid the situation that could possibly occur with him, so she made a decision. Early one morning, she took some parchment and a quill up to the Owlry. She hastily wrote a note and attached it to the leg of her brother's owl, Pig.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I know that Harry has invited Ron and Hermione to your house for Christmas. He's invited me as well, but I just wanted to make sure it was okay if I came. If you don't have the room, it's okay. I just didn't feel right about showing up without asking first._

_Please let me know as soon as possible._

_Sincerely, _

Ginny Weasley 

She watched Pig fly off into the distance and hoped that Sirius would say yes.

Two mornings later at breakfast, she got her answer when Pig dropped a letter into her lap. She ripped it open and read it quickly.

_Ginny,_

_Of course you can come home for Christmas! You don't even have to ask. This is your home now as well, and you are always welcome here. _

I'm glad you are coming. The rest of your brothers, save for Bill, are coming too. And so is Remus. We are all looking forward to seeing you.

_Ginny, I know we've never been close. I hope we can remedy that while you're here for the holidays. I hope that you won't consider this a temporary place of residence until you finish school. I want you to know that you'll always have a home here and that I'll always be here for you._

_See you soon,_

_Sirius_

Ginny blinked back the tears that had formed in her eyes. She'd always known that Sirius was a good man, but she never realized how kind he was until that moment. Suddenly, she was looking forward to seeing him and all her brothers at Christmas...and Remus too.

She saw Draco get up to leave the Hall for class, and she knew that she needed to tell him her decision. She met him in the Entrance Hall and greeted him with a kiss.

"Draco, I've made a decision about Christmas," she said.

"And?" he asked.

"Well, I just got a letter from Sirius, and he said all my brothers are coming for Christmas, and I feel like I need to be with them," she answered. She immediately saw the look of disappointment in his eyes. She hoped he wouldn't be upset with her.

He wanted to be upset, but instead he said, "No, of course. You need to be with your family. I understand." He paused. "About your gift, can I give it to you when we return? After all, it's at my house."

"Yes, of course. I don't have yours yet. I still have some shopping to do."

"Ginny, you don't have to get me anything. All I ever want is for you to be happy," Draco said. He kissed her quickly. "I'm sorry. I have to get to class. I'll find you after dinner."

She smiled at him. "Okay, bye." Then she turned in the other direction and went to her own class.


	3. Back to Grimmauld Place

My Hero, My Friend, My Love

I forgot to disclaim in my last two chapters, so here goes...

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.

Chapter Three: Back to Grimmauld Place

December descended on Hogwarts with a vengeance. It was bitterly cold and windy. Snow seemed to fall in sheets, canceling all Quidditch practices and matches until after the holiday break. This did not sit well with Ron, Harry and Draco. All three boys were angry that the Gryffindor-Slytherin match would have to wait. What was normally a bitter rivalry was proving to be a friendly competition instead. Ginny grew tired of listening to the boys complain and Hermione's constant lectures on their study habits. She often sat in the window seat of her dorm and thought. She didn't dwell very much on her parents. Those memories were too fresh in her mind. She thought a lot about the war, and how things had changed when it was over. Draco was one of the most wonderful changes, so was Professor Snape. The Potions Master had definitely mellowed after the war. He'd never admit it though, and he remained cold and unkind during class. But outside of class and away from others, he was quite friendly to the five friends.

Before long, the time came for those going home for the holidays to leave. All four Gryffindors were frantically packing at the last minute. Ron and Ginny were afraid of leaving something at school that they might need in London. They'd both come to realize that the belongings they had at school were all they had in the entire world. Everything else had been destroyed at the Burrow.

"Ron! Come on! The last carriages are about to leave. Malfoy's holding them up for us." Harry shouted at his best friend.

"All right, all right. Keep your shirt on, mate. I'm ready," Ron replied sheepishly.

They ran down to the carriages outside the castle.

"It's about time. Who kept you all this time?" Draco smirked.

Three heads turned to look at Ron, who started to turn as red as his hair.

Draco let out a hearty laugh. "Weasley! I should have known. I swear, mate, you take longer to get ready than your sister and Granger combined."

Ron huffed past the tall, blond boy and climbed into the carriage. "Oh, bugger off," he said under his breath.

They rest of the group laughed, and Draco helped both girls into the carriage before climbing in after Harry.

Ginny was surprisingly quiet in the carriage. She didn't really say anything. She just rested her head on Draco's shoulder during the ride to the train station. As everyone emptied out of the carriage, Draco took her hand and pulled her aside.

"You know, Ginny, you can still change your mind and come with me. You can owl Black later to explain. My mom wouldn't mind. In fact, she'd be thrilled."

Ginny looked up at him and smiled. "God, you're wonderful. But I really want to see my brothers. I miss them terribly." She reached up and kissed his cheek, making him turn slightly pink.

The train ride was almost boring. Everyone had spent the last few days frantically studying for end of term exams, so the group mostly slept, or in Hermione's case, read a rather large book.

When the train pulled into the Kings Cross Station and screeched to a halt, half the group, including Ginny and Draco were still asleep. Ron cautiously woke them, knowing Ginny's temper, and helped his sister gather her belongings. They all dismounted the train and made their way to the barrier that would lead them into the muggle part of the station. Before doing so, Ginny stuffed a packed into Draco's hands and whispered, "Happy Christmas" before disappearing through the platform. He smiled to himself, knowing how much he would miss her.

After walking through the barrier, Ginny was immediately enveloped into a hug from George...or Fred. After gasping for air, she was released, only to be gripped into an identical hug from Fred...or George. God, she'd missed them, she thought. After Fred let her go, he went straight for Hermione and gave her and awkward hug and kiss on the cheek. Apparently, their "relationship" was now out in the open. Ginny smiled brightly at them. She then turned and saw Sirius striding towards her. He looked different than when she first met him years ago, when the Order was reforming. Since escaping from the Veil, his normally black hair was now streaked with gray. On anyone else, it would have looked awful, but Sirius Black was devastatingly handsome. So on him, it just added to his elegant features. His blue eyes smiled, but didn't dance with mirth as they once had, another side effect of his time on the other side. He didn't like to talk about his time there, so no one ever brought it up. Ginny wasn't even sure Harry knew about it.

Sirius came over to Ginny and gave her a small smile before reaching his arm around her shoulders in an awkward side-hug. "How are you, Ginny, dear?"

"Fine, Sirius. Thank you for having me," she replied, wriggling gracefully out of his grip.

"Now, Ginny, I told you. You're not a guest. This is your home. I mean, I know it's not your home, but I want you to feel welcome and wanted here. Please try. It's really important to me," Sirius said earnestly.

"Yes, sir," she replied with a wink at the older wizard.

At that remark, Sirius let out a loud laugh. "Bloody hell, woman! Don't you dare call me 'sir' again! You make me feel like an old man!"

The entire group laughed and walked out of the station together to go to Grimmauld Place- home.

Upon entering Sirius' house, everyone gasped. Apparently, while all the kids were away at school, Sirius had been busy redecorating the house. Gone were the horrible house-elf heads and ghastly family portraits one the walls. Everything had been painted bright, inviting colors. Sirius beamed at the reaction.

"So, I take it you all like the change, eh?" he asked smiling around at everyone.

"Sirius, man, it's fantastic. Why didn't you tell me you were going to do this?" Harry asked his godfather.

Sirius shrugged. "It wouldn't have been a surprise then, would it? Come on everyone, I'll show you to your rooms." With that, he ascended the stairs, expecting everyone to follow him.

He stopped at the first door on the right, just off the landing. "Ron, this is your room. It's been decorated with Chudley Cannons stuff. I hope that's okay."

Ron was ecstatic. "Are you kidding? That's bloody brilliant!"

Sirius continued down the hall just a bit, pausing to open a door on the left. "Right, Harry, you know where your room is. Can't have forgotten since last summer, eh, son?" Harry glared jokingly at Sirius. "Okay then, let's keep going."

The next stop on the "tour" was a room that was further down the hall away from the boys' rooms. He opened the door on the right. "Ginny," he called, for she was at the back of the pack. "What do you think?" he questioned.

Ginny stepped forward and peered into the room. It was a rather large room, with a big sleigh bed angled in the back corner. The room was decorated in soft blues and yellows, her favorite colors. Books lined the shelves in one corner of the room, and a large wardrobe was situated across from the bed. It was the most beautiful, feminine room she'd ever seen.

"Oh, Sirius. It's perfect. I don't know what to say," she said as she teared up. She hugged him, making him slightly uncomfortable. Yet he didn't show it.

"Now, now. There'll be none of that. I'm glad you like it. Had to ask Tonks how to decorate it. Don't know much about teenage girls, you know," he said with a slight smirk.

Ginny released him from her hug and wiped her eyes. She whispered again, "Thank you."

He planted a small kiss on her forehead, before leading Hermione, Fred and George to the guest rooms up another flight of stairs.

The next morning at breakfast, everyone was chattering away about their plans for the day. Fred and George had to go into their shop in Diagon Alley to open for their last minute shoppers. However, Fred was scheming to get away in the afternoon to spend some "quality" time with Hermione. She blushed when he said this out loud. But her pink cheeks turned into a smile, when he winked at her.

Ron and Harry were planning on going into town as well, to look at new Quidditch equipment and also to do some last minute shopping. Sirius needed to go to Gringott's to handle some personal business of some sort. That left Ginny. She didn't really want to be a tag-along, but also didn't want to hang around the house by herself either. So she agreed to go with Ron and Harry. They would meet up with Sirius for lunch later on.

So off they all went. Ginny hurried to catch up with the two boys, so as not to get lost in the bevy of holiday shoppers. When they reached the Quidditch shop, the boys began drooling over the latest broom. She rolled her eyes at them and planned her escape.

"Guys, I have one last present to buy. So I'm going to run down to Flourish and Blotts, okay?

Harry glanced in her general direction. "Yeah, okay Gin. Don't forget we're meeting Sirius for lunch in two hours."

"I'll be there with bloody bells on," Ginny said under her breath. She hurried down the thoroughfare towards the bookstore.

She spent the next couple of hours popping in and out of the different shops. She didn't really need to buy another present, but she felt like she needed to get   
Sirius a better gift, since he'd been so kind to her. However, she had a hard time finding the right gift.

Just as she was about to give up hope, she found a small shop that carried cloth and material for making clothes. She smiled to herself and quickly bought what she needed for the gift. It would be perfect.

As she walked out of the shop, she realized that she was running a little late. She hoped the boys and Sirius wouldn't be upset with her as she hurried to the Leaky Cauldron. Luckily, when she arrived, only Ron and Harry were there. Sirius was running late as well. She breathlessly fell into a chair next to her brother.

Ron looked at her with a bemused expression. "You okay?"

She scowled at him, "Yes, I'm fine. I just hurried because I didn't want to hold everyone up. " As she said this, Sirius came in, laughing with someone behind him.

"Look who I found!" Ginny looked up to see Remus Lupin standing behind Sirius with a smile on his face. "I found Moony here wandering aimlessly through the streets. So I took pity on the old coot and asked him to join us," Sirius teased his friend.

Remus playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Who are you calling 'old'? If I recall, you're almost an entire year older than me, you wanker. And besides, I was not wandering. I was shopping."

The group dissolved into laughter as the two men sat down, Sirius next to Harry, and Remus between Sirius and Ginny.

Sirius noticed Ginny's shopping bag. "Buy something nice?"

She turned red before she replied. "Well, I hope it will be. It's for someone special."

"Ooohhh, for Malfoy, hmmm? What'd you get your boyfriend?" Harry couldn't resist teasing her.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "For your information, Mr. Potter, it's not for Draco. I already gave him his gift."

"Well, come on then. Who's it for?" Ron asked.

"You will all find out Christmas morning," Ginny said teasingly. "Now lay off. Besides, I'm starving!"

Remus couldn't help noticing her smile and how it seemed to light up the entire room. "Yes, he thought to himself, this girl is definitely special. Thank goodness she has so many wonderful friends who care about her."

Ginny, in turn, was thinking about Remus. "Why do I feel such an attachment to him? Probably because he saved my life. Yes, that must be it...But I never realized how handsome he is." She couldn't believe what she'd just thought, so she quickly turned her attention to the food that was now arriving at the table.


	4. Christmas

My Hero, My Friend, My Love

Thanks to PyroGurl4 for the review! I'm glad you like the story; it's been fun to write.

Thanks to Black Cherrie for the review. Here's another installment, with one more to follow later. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.

Chapter Four: Christmas

The days soon melded into each other. Ginny worked on her schoolwork during the day with the other kids and at night wrapped her Christmas gifts. Two nights before Christmas, everyone gathered in the sitting room to decorate the tree. The Weasley brothers and Harry had gone out earlier in the day to cut one down. The girls had gone back to Diagon Alley to pick up some last minute gifts for Hermione. Ginny hoped everyone would be happy with her presents. They weren't much, since she didn't have much money to spend. But they were gifts from her heart, and she knew that's what mattered.

After dinner on Christmas Eve, Ginny went up to her room to put some last minute touches on one of her gifts. It was late when she finished, but she wasn't sleepy. She quietly crept down to the library. She figured if she read for a while, she'd grow tired. She was surprised to see light from a fire illuminating in the doorway. She peeked into the room and stopped short when she saw Remus sitting on the sofa, reading over some parchments.

He glanced up and saw her and beckoned her into the room. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked with a tired voice.

Ginny shook her head. "No, not tired yet, I guess. What are you doing up?" She knew that he was spending the night so that he could be there for the festivities in the morning.

"Sad to say, but I'm working. I need to go over these reports before returning to work in a few days, and I didn't want to do it tomorrow," he answered.

She nodded, not really knowing how to respond to that. "Well, I don't want to disturb you. I was just going to get a book," she said as she looked down at the floor.

"Not at all," Remus said. He looked closer at her, and he could tell that she looked sad. "Why don't you sit down and keep me company until you get tired? I could use the break."

She walked over and sat on the other end of the sofa. She thought for a moment before asking him a question. "Remus, do you like living alone?"

His eyes widened for a split second, not really knowing how to answer her. He began slowly. "Well, it has its advantages. It's quiet, and I like that, especially after a long day. But sometimes, I guess, it does get a bit lonely." He looked her directly in the eye. "Do you ever get lonely, Ginny?"

She laughed nervously. "How could I possibly get lonely with all these people around all the time?"

"I believe it's possible to be lonely without actually being alone," he replied ruefully.

She nodded, looking as though she were about to cry. Even though she was two years shy of adulthood, she felt like a small child at that moment. His words repeated over in her mind, and tears filled in her eyes.

"Ginny, darling," Remus said, scooting closer to her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Through her tears, she replied, "You didn't. I swear. I'm just sad. Everyone here seems to have someone. Ron has Harry and Hermione. Fred and George have each other. Harry has Sirius. And then there's...me. Just me. I know I'm not alone, I know that they all care about me, but I just can't help feeling lonely."

Remus, not being experienced with crying teenage girls, was still for a moment. Then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She cried into his chest and he ran his hand over her hair, trying to soothe her. He finally spoke softly into her ear.

"I know that you're lonely. I know how close you and your mum were. But you're right, everyone here does care a great deal for you...Sirius, Harry, Hermione, your brothers...and me. We all love you very much. I wish I could take your pain and loneliness away, but I can't. I can tell you that time will help with the pain. I promise it will."

Her sobs got quieter, and she whispered to him, "Thank you."

She pulled away slightly and looked up into his hazel eyes. He brushed her tears away with his fingers. She smiled at his touch. "Could I stay here with you for a while, just until I'm sleepy?"

"Of course, Ginny, of course. Here, use this pillow and get comfortable. I'd better get back to these reports." He watched as she nestled into the sofa. He reached behind and pulled a blanket over her.

Almost an hour later, Remus finished his reports. He pulled off his reading glasses and rubbed his weary eyes. He looked down at the sleeping redhead next to him and smiled. "She's finally asleep," he thought to himself. He was ready to delve into the comfort of his own bed, but didn't feel right about leaving her on the sofa. He gingerly got up, trying not to disturb her and pulled her blanket back. Very gently, he lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs to her room. After pulling her covers up around her, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Good night, Ginny," he whispered. "Happy Christmas." He turned and left her room, barely hearing her soft reply.

"Good night, Remus. Thank you."

&

&

&

The next morning, Ginny was awakened by Fred and George tickling her.

"Get up, Gin! It's Christmas!" This was how they woke her up every year since she was a small child.

She groaned and managed to sit up, despite their attempts to keep tickling. She shoved George to the floor and said with a laugh, "All right, all right. I'm awake! Now, where are my presents?"

The twins giggled and Fred picked her up and threw her over his shoulder before bounding downstairs to the sitting room. He dropped her onto the couch and kissed her cheek. "Happy Christmas, sis."

"Thanks, Fred. Now why don't you go wake your girlfriend up too."

He grinned deviously. "You know, I believe I will." He ran back up the stairs. Moments later, she heard Hermione shriek. Ginny and George laughed until their stomachs hurt.

"Morning, Ginny. Happy Christmas," Harry said as he came into the room before kissing her cheek.

"You too Harry...and Sirius." Sirius had entered the room wearing his pajama pants and shirt, but he had a large pair of antlers perched on his head. He grinned at her, making her laugh even harder.

He came over to her and kissed the top of her head. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." He then turned to the staircase and yelled, "If you lot don't have your arses down here in one minute, I'm opening your presents for you!"

Instantly, there was a thunder of footsteps as the other residents of the house made their way downstairs. One very weary looking Remus Lupin, still dressed in his pajamas, entered the room with a scowl on his face.

"Almighty Merlin, Sirius. Is that any way to spread holiday spirit?"

"Calm down, Moony. It got you out of bed, didn't it?" Sirius questioned his best friend. "Now everyone sit, and I'll hand out presents."

Once all the packages were passed out, everyone started tearing into them. Ginny was quite surprised with her gifts. She had the newest Nimbus broom from Fred and George, a necklace and earrings from Bill and Fleur, almost the entire Honeydukes shop from Ron, a stationary set from Remus, and a new potions kit from Hermione. She reached to open Harry's gift. When she opened it, she gasped. Inside a brand new frame was the picture of her family that had been scratched when she threw it across the room earlier that year. She looked up at Harry with a questioning look.

He blushed. "Hermione told me how the picture was scratched. I had it repaired and put it in a new frame for you. That frame and glass are charmed to never break."

"Oh Harry!" Ginny hugged him tightly. "This is the best gift ever."

"Ah, but you have one more to open, my dear," Sirius said as he pulled two last gifts from under the tree. One was handed to her, the other to Ron. Both looked at him confusedly. "Well, go on. Open them up." Sirius grinned broadly.

Ginny went first, and tore the wrapping away from the box. Inside the box was a beautiful sterling silver jewelry box, with her name engraved onto the top. "Sirius, this is gorgeous. You shouldn't have done this. It's too much."

"No, it's not. You're a young lady, and from what I hear, all young ladies need a jewel box. Besides, you've got to have somewhere to store that necklace from Bill. By the way, why don't you look inside the box?" he asked.

Ginny gently lifted the lid to the jewel box and found a key inside. She looked over at Ron, who had finally opened his gift from Sirius. His was a new leather school bag, with his initials monogrammed on the front. The strap on his old bag had broken days earlier. He reached his hand into his bag and pulled out a similar key.

Seeing their confusion, Sirius explained. "When Harry came to live with me, I opened a vault for him at Gringott's. Naturally, when I became your legal guardian, I did the same for the two of you. Those are your keys."

Ron and Ginny looked at him, then at each other and finally, back at Sirius. At the same time, they both jumped up and threw themselves at him, nearly squashing him with their hugs.

Ron spoke first. "Sirius, we really appreciate this, but we can't accept it. I'll be done with school next summer and get a job, and the rest of us will take care of Ginny. Please, we can't accept this." Ginny nodded emphatically at his side.

"No, you will accept it because it's what I want to do. Think of it as a trust fund. You can use it to pay for any school you might need after Hogwarts, or to set up house when you get a job. Anything you want. It's yours, irrevocably. I couldn't take it back if I wanted to. Let me do this for both of you. It's yours." Sirius was adamant. "There will be no more discussion of this."

Both Ron and Ginny nodded their heads quietly. They both knew not to argue with Sirius Black. It was a pointless effort.

"Sirius, you also have a present left." Ginny picked up the lumpy gift and handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Well, open it silly, and you'll see." She smiled at him.

Sirius unwrapped the paper and pulled out...the traditional Weasley Christmas jumper. His was navy blue with a silver "S" on the front. He looked curiously at Ginny.

"That day at the Leaky Cauldron...the gift you'd bought...was this? You made this? For me?"

"Yes, you said it yourself. We're family now, and you didn't have one. So now you do."

"This," Sirius said with a choked voice, "is by far, the best gift I've ever received. Thank you, Ginny. You have no idea what this means to me." He hugged her again, and she kissed his cheek.

"Sorry to break up this lovely display of affection here, but I have something I want to say," Fred said while standing. "Or rather," he turned to Hermione, "something to ask."

Hermione gasped as he reached into his pocket and got down on one knee. She was already crying before the words even left his mouth.

"Hermione, why in Merlin's name you love me, I'll never know. I've always been afraid you'd meet someone more worthy of you, so before you get the chance to, I wanted to know if you'd make me the happiest wizard in the world. Will you marry me?"

Still bawling tears, she couldn't speak, so she just nodded before melting into Fred's arms and kissing him.

Everyone else in the room applauded. Soon, Hermione was showing Ginny her ring, while all the men shook Fred's hand in congratulations. There was no doubt that Fred had excellent taste. The ring was beautiful and dainty and fit her finger perfectly. Ginny beamed because her brother had managed to make her best friend her sister.

Later that day, Ginny was up in her room putting her new jewelry in her equally new jewel box. She heard a knock on her door and turned to see who it was. Remus was leaning in the doorway. "May I come in?" he asked.

"Yes, of course. You're not leaving are you?"

"No, I'm desperately waiting to taste Hermione's attempt at a mincemeat pie," he wrinkled his nose at this.

Ginny giggled as he came in and sat in the chair near the foot of her bed.

"I wanted to thank you for my gift," he said. "I was needing a new quill and ink set, and the one you chose is very sophisticated."

"You're quite welcome. I also like my stationary very much. How did you know I like lavender parchment?" she queried.

"George told me. I was at a loss as to what to get you. I figured you could use it to write to your brothers and friends." He paused briefly. "What did you get from young Mr. Malfoy? I don't believe I ever saw you open anything from him."

Ginny turned red. She'd almost forgotten about Draco's "gift." Remembering made her suddenly dread the return to school next week.

"Well, his gift to me is at his home. He'd wanted me to spend Christmas with him."

Remus looked confused. From what he understood, Ginny and Draco were quite the couple. It seemed as though they would likely marry when she finished school. "Why didn't you, if you don't mind my asking?"

She searched for her words before answering him. His was such an intimate question really, and she didn't even know why she was about to answer him. But she did.

"Truthfully?" She waited for him to nod. "Truthfully, I wanted to avoid an uncomfortable situation. I had a feeling he was going to pull a Fred, so to speak."

Remus stifled a laugh. "And why would that be a bad thing?"

Ginny's expression changed considerably. "I thought I loved him. I tried to love him. But I just don't. And the more I try to, I can't. I don't. I should, but I don't." She sighed greatly. "Am I a horrible person?"

"No, of course not," Remus said before reaching over and patting her hand. "You're just honest."

He sighed as well before continuing slowly. "But you need to tell him how you feel. Trust me, it will hurt him less in the long run if you tell him now."

"Yes I know I need to talk to him," Ginny said, exasperated. "But the question is how? I know he's going to try and broach the subject as soon as we see each other. Please help me, Remus."

He thought for a moment. "Well, when you get back to school, pull him aside. Go somewhere quiet, and just be straight about it. Don't beat around the bush, but don't be rude either. Be sensitive." Never in a million years did Remus ever think he'd be giving Ginny advice about her love life, considering his lack of experience in that department.

"Since when did you become so wise when it came to letting boys down gently?" Ginny teased him.

He laughed a hearty laugh. "Well, I've never actually broken up with a boy before." He allowed her to giggle at that remark. "But I remember being broken up with a few times in my younger days by a few young ladies. And trust me, it's best to be quick about it."

Ginny giggled at the thought of some girl dumping Remus, but stopped and wondered, "Why would anyone ever break up with him? He's so sweet."

She shook the thought from her head. "Thanks for your advice. I really appreciate it."

"We'd better get downstairs and face the mincemeat pie. Talk about something else to get over with quickly." Remus stood and offered his hand to her to pull her up. She accepted it, and the two left the room to head downstairs for some truly terrible pie.

Before she knew it, next week had arrived and she was packing to leave for school the next morning. She went downstairs to search for her Charms book. She found it and was about to go back upstairs when Sirius called to her from his study.

"Ginny, have you got a moment?"

"Yes, Sirius, did you need something?" she asked as she entered the room.

He was lounging in one of the armchairs near the window. He motioned for her to sit in the one next to him. "No, I just wanted to talk to you without everyone around. Is that all right?"

"Of course. Is something the matter?" she asked as she sat down.

"No, nothing's the matter." He hesitated. "I was speaking to Moony before he left last week. I wanted to make sure you were all right."

Ginny blushed at the thought of the two men talking about her. "What did he say?"

Sensing her embarrassment, Sirius spoke quickly. "Nothing beyond telling me that you were feeling a bit gloomy. I just wanted to see if you were feeling better. Are you?"

"Yes, actually. I am. I feel okay, better that I've felt in a long time," Ginny said truthfully. "Sirius, thank you for all you've done for me and Ron. You've been a godsend. I mean, at first I was scared about it, you being my guardian and all. Face it, we don't know each other that well. But now I'm happy about it. You've been really great."

He beamed and reached over to ruffle her hair a little. The he turned solemn again.

"Ginny, are things okay at school? The kids are okay to you and all, right?"

"Yes, why are you asking all this?" Ginny was beginning to get a little frustrated.

"I just want you to tell me that if there are any problems- and I mean any- you'll let me know. I know it must be hard for you, being the only girl in a family full of men. I know you've got Hermione, but I know it's probably still hard. So, I guess what I'm saying is, if you need anything, please come to me first. I'm here for you."

Ginny smiled at him. She was beginning to really care for him, in an uncle or big brother kind of way. "I promise, Sirius. Really, I do." She stood up to leave. "Thanks again for all you've done. I'm glad you're here." She leaned to kiss him on the cheek before returning upstairs to finish her packing.


	5. Second Term

My Hero, My Friend, My Love

Thanks to all the reviewers!

To all those reading- hang tight. The story begins to really progress during this and subsequent chapters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.

Chapter Five: Second Term

Ginny managed to avoid being alone with Draco on the train by inviting her brother and friends to sit with them. He didn't seem to mind as everyone caught up about the holidays.

As they entered the castle to settle in their respective common rooms, she caught his arm and pulled him to look at her.

"Draco, do you think we could talk after dinner? Perhaps in the Astronomy Tower?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, of course. I need to give you your Christmas present." Draco grinned, and Ginny inwardly sighed. This was not going to be a pleasant experience.

Ginny walked up to her dorm and began to unpack. She pulled the repaired family photo out of her trunk and put it back in its place on her dresser, next to her bed. She set her broom under her bed, and thought how she couldn't wait to use it during a match. She suddenly looked at the clock and yelped, as she was late for dinner.

She walked quickly into the Hall and took her seat next to Harry. She looked for Hermione, only to find her showing off her ring. Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled at Harry, who laughed along with her. Ron was too busy stuffing his face to notice anything.

Ginny picked at her food.

"Ginny, are you ill? You've barely touched your dinner," Harry commented.

She sighed and answered. "Just not hungry I guess."

"Well, don't look now, but your boyfriend is trying to get your attention." Harry motioned in the direction of the Slytherin table. Draco was eyeing her, and mouthed to ask if she was ready to go. She nodded at him and they both made to leave. But Harry called out to her.

"Hey, Gin, ask Malfoy if he wants to work on our Potions essay tomorrow."

"Sure, Harry, I'll ask him." She turned to meet Draco in the Entrance.

He smiled as she walked over to him, and he eagerly kissed her. He'd barely gotten to be alone with her since the train ride, and he was anxious to talk to her.

Ginny broke away from the kiss. She smiled weakly at him and they began to walk up to the Astronomy Tower.

When they arrived, Draco immediately tried to pull her into his arms. She hesitated but figured she'd let him have his moment, however brief it would be. She rested her head on his chest and thought about how she was going to do this. But Draco spoke first.

"Ginny, you know that I love you more than anything, right?" he asked quietly. She nodded and he continued. "Well, I have something to give you...and something to ask you." He pulled away and started to lower himself to the ground, but she stopped him abruptly.

"Draco, before you say anything else, I need to tell you something," Ginny said with a shaking voice. Not only was she nervous, but she was struggling to not cry.

Draco's puzzled face didn't help. She turned from him before speaking.

"Just please, promise me you'll let me have my say before you respond." She still didn't face him.

"Okay." Draco's voice was now laden with confusion.

"Draco, I know you love me. And truth be told, you're probably the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I could never have imagined that I would be with someone so wonderful, so sweet, so romantic." She sighed and turned to face him, tears now falling down her face.

"But, Draco, I can't let you do this. As much as I've tried, I don't feel the same about you. I love you, but I'm not in love with you. And I don't think it's fair to continue our relationship." She stopped to let him react.

"But I don't understand. I love you...how could you not love me?" Draco was now trying to prevent his own tears from falling.

She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest.

"Oh, Draco, I want to love you the way you love me. I really want to, but it's just not there for me. I don't understand why myself really. I just can't." She sobbed even louder.

He put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. They held each other for a long time before he spoke.

"Well, you know you've ruined me for any other woman, you know that right?" he asked her.

She pulled back to look at his face, expecting him to be angry. Instead, he had a wry smile on his face. She smiled back at him. "I'm sorry, so very sorry."

Draco brushed her tears away. "Don't be. I'll be okay. I'm just glad you told me now. And don't be scared. We'll always be friends. That's the thing, beyond anything else, you're my closest friend. I just want you to be happy, even if it's not with me."

She giggled a little. At his puzzled face, she explained. "I can't believe Draco Malfoy is being so magnanimous."

He smirked and said, "Yes, I know. And you'd better not tell anyone either. If word got out, my reputation would be ruined."

He hugged her again. "Come on, it's getting late. We'd better be getting back."

They walked in silence back to her common room. Before entering, she turned back to him. He smiled weakly at her, and she kissed his cheek before disappearing behind the portrait. He watched it close and hurried to his own common room before anyone saw the tears in his eyes.

Ginny entered the common room and tried to hide her splotchy, red face from her friends. But Hermione took notice.

"What's wrong? What happened?" she asked as she gently grabbed her friend's arm. Ron and Harry were now on their feet.

"Nothing, guys. It's okay. I just broke up with Draco, is all." She waited for their reaction, which turned out to be shocked silence...until Ron spoke.

"Ginny! What the bloody hell is wrong with you? He was going to propose!" he bellowed.

She glared at him. "I know that you daft prat! But I don't love him like that. I had to be honest. Don't you want me to be happy?" She didn't wait for a reply before running up to her dorm and throwing herself on her bed in tears.

The three left in the common room just stared at each other. Hermione cleared her throat. "I'll just, um, give her a minute before I go check on her."

Harry fell into a chair. "I just can't believe it. I thought they were made for each other."

Ron sighed as he sat on the rug next to the chair. "I know, mate. When Malfoy said he was going to propose, I just knew she'd say yes. Why didn't she say yes?"

Hermione groaned. "Didn't you just hear her? She doesn't love him. I know she tried to, but you can't make yourself fall in love with someone." She paused. "Just lay off, guys. Give her a couple of days. She'll be okay, and so will Draco."

"I hope so, Hermione. I really do," answered Harry.

Ginny dried her eyes and searched through her trunk for her favorite sweatshirt. As she was pulling it out, she saw her stationary set from Remus. She immediately thought of his advice on the Draco situation. She pulled a piece of parchment and her quill and began to write.

Mr. Remus J. Lupin

Director, Department of Magical Beast Relations

Ministry of Magic

London

Dear Remus,

I hope it's okay that I'm writing to you at your office, but it occurred to me, I don't know where your home is.

I wanted to thank you again for this stationary, and also for your advice about Draco. I've just finished speaking with him. It went better than expected, but it still hurts, just the same. I hate that I've caused him pain, but in the end, neither of us would have been happy. There are things that he would have regretted about me, but let's not get into that.

I also realized that I didn't get to say good-bye before you left at Christmas. I must say, I enjoyed our talks. You have a way of making me feel better, even in sad times, and for that I'm grateful.

Remus, I feel awful that I've never properly thanked you for saving my life during the final battle. I will always be indebted to you for that. You are my hero, as silly as that may sound.

I hope this letter finds you well. Do take care, and I hope to see you this summer.

Sincerely,

Ginny Weasley

She rolled up the parchment and made a mental note to get to the Owlry before breakfast in the morning. With that thought in mind, she reached into her bag for her Potions book and began her reading for the next day.

&

&

&

Remus Lupin was rather surprised that a personal letter was brought in with his other mail. Who would write him at work?

Needless to say, he was even more surprised to see that it was from Ginny. He began to read the letter, and his heart immediately warmed. He hated the thought that she was hurting because of Draco, but he also knew that she'd done the right thing in being honest with him. He was also pleased that he had given her such- apparently- sound advice. He was puzzled as to what Draco would have possibly regretted about Ginny had they remained together. He couldn't imagine anyone ever regretting anything about being with her. He quickly pushed the thought from his mind, and pulled out a piece of parchment to reply to her.

Miss Ginny Weasley

Gryffindor House

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Dear Ginny,

I must say I was surprised to receive your letter- pleasantly surprised. Of course it's okay to write me here at the Ministry. I guess I never realized you didn't know where I lived. However, we will remedy that this summer. Perhaps you and your brothers could come round for dinner?

I'm glad things are settled with young Mr. Malfoy. I'm sorry you are hurting, but you will heal in time. I'm sure when the news of the break-up gets out, suitors will be lining up for you. Make sure to choose someone who will be good to you, but most importantly, follow your heart.

I, too, enjoyed our conversations. You were the bright spot in my Christmas.

Please do not call me your hero, however. For you are mine. You saved my life as well, and I remain in constant awe of such bravery that comes from someone so young.

I hope by the time you receive this letter, things have gotten better with Draco. Study hard and try to irritate Professor Snape for me, just a little.

Best regards,

Remus J. Lupin

&

&

&

Ginny looked up as the owl post came into the Great Hall. She had been waiting for two days to see if Remus would write her back. Today, her waiting paid off. Her owl dropped a letter into her lap. She immediately saw that it had the Ministry seal on the back. She ripped it open. His comment about following her heart hit home. That's what her mother always told her. She finished reading the letter quickly.

She had to giggle to herself at his last line, about irritating Professor Snape. Even though the remaining Mauraders and the Potions Master had put aside their differences during the war, they were far from close friends. She was about to share this bit of her letter with her friends, but she was interrupted by a shout of joy from Harry.

"I got it! I got it!" He stood on his seat and waved a letter around in the air.

Hermione could hardly contain herself. "Harry, what in the world is it?"

Harry breathlessly sat back down and smugly motioned for Draco to come over. The Slytherin immediately sent him a knowing smirk before crossing the Hall. Harry's fellow Gryffindors were quite impatient at waiting for their former enemy to come join them.

"What in the hell did you get, Potter?" Draco asked with a knowing smile.

"Oh, nothing really," Harry said nonchalantly. "Just a draft letter from the Irish National Quidditch Team."

Shouts and applause rang out from the table, and Harry beamed. He stood and bowed jokingly.

"Well done, Potter," said Draco and the darker haired boy turned to shake hands with his Slytherin counterpart.

"Thanks, mate," Harry grinned at his friends. "What about you, Malfoy? Heard from the Falcons yet?"

Draco shrugged and glanced quickly at Ron, who nodded slightly. "Well, yeah, actually. They offered me the Seeker's position, naturally, but I declined." His tone was surprising, like he hadn't really cared all that much.

Ginny was shocked. For as long as they'd been friends, Draco talked incessantly about playing Seeker for the Falcons. He'd never shown any interest in any other career. She was the one that broke the shocked silence.

"What do you mean, you declined?" she asked him.

He smiled ruefully at her. "Well, I'd rather do something else. In fact, your brother and I got our own letters just yesterday. We've both been accepted for Auror training." He grinned at Ron. "And the best part is...we get to be trained by Mad-Eye Moody!"

"Constant vigilance!" shouted Ron, and the group laughed.

Hermione beamed at Ron. "That's terrific, Ron. Really it is. You too, Draco."

"Thanks," said Ron, finally ceasing his laughter. He stopped talking suddenly. "Bloody hell! We're going to be late for D.A.D.A."

With yelps from the others, the group left for class.


	6. Going Home for the Summer

My Hero, My Friend, My Love

Branmuffinpower- I had to have a little tragedy in this story. Give a girl a break! ;o) But from here on out, it's mostly happy. (Notice I said mostly...)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.

Chapter Six: Going Home for the Summer

Dear Remus,

I swear to Merlin, I'll be glad when the N.E.W.T.S. are over! And I'm not even the one taking them! Hermione is, of course, having a bloody breakdown. Ron and Draco are constantly quizzing each other during meals, in the hall, even during Quidditch matches! Even Harry is nervous. He says he cares so much because he figures he can't play Seeker forever. If I make it out of this semester without killing one of them, it will be a miracle.

Enough of that, though. How are you? Your last letter seemed like you were buried at work. I hope things have calmed down for you. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write to you, but every time I sat down to respond to you, someone wanted to be quizzed for their exams. I'm seriously thinking of not bothering to take them next year. I don't want to go through the madness of it, really.

You are coming to graduation, aren't you? I know Harry would be thrilled to have you there, and I know I would like to see you as well.

I have to be honest, I'm a little nervous about going back to live with Sirius for the summer. It's not him, I just feel like I'll be a bother to him. I mean, Harry leaves right after graduation for Ireland, and Ron starts Auror training pretty soon too. I do have a job working in my brothers' shop for the summer, but I'm just afraid that I'm going to be in Sirius' way. Please don't say anything to him about this. I don't want to upset him.

Well, Hermione is looking at me frantically, so I guess I need to review her for Transfigurations. I don't know why for. She's almost as good as McGonagall. Hope to hear from you soon!

Ginny

Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione. "Honestly, if you don't know it by now, you're not going to! And it's not like you have to worry about it, Hermione."

"Please, Ginny. I swear this is the last time," Hermione whined. "Besides, I want to do really well. If Malfoy beats me, I'll never live it down."

"Oh, all right. But only so you can put Draco in his place," Ginny giggled at her friend.

Two days later, all the Seventh Years were breathing a collective sigh of relief, having finished their exams. After finishing dinner, the boys were all making plans to go flying, while Hermione was making last minute notes for hers and Fred's wedding, which was two weeks after graduation...one month away.

Ginny, meanwhile, was completely engrossed in Remus' latest letter.

Dear Ginny,

You must take your N.E.W.T.S. next year! However do you expect to get a decent job? Wait- you're probably joking. In that case, I can honestly say the exact thought crossed my mind when I was in school.

I will be at graduation, and I am looking forward to seeing you again. I will be meeting Sirius first and we'll be making the trip together. I give you my word that I won't convey your concerns to him, but let me say this. I can promise you that you will not be a bother to him. In fact, he is looking forward to you coming to stay with him. He's been running around like a madman, making plans for the two of you to do things. I know that he will be lonely without Harry and is looking forward to your company.

My apologies for the brevity of this note. If I'm to be gone for a few days, I must get some things off my desk. See you soon.

Yours,

Remus

Ginny laughed at Remus, not getting her joke about her exams next year. She shook her head and thought, "Sometimes he is so dry." She smiled at the thought that she would see him in two weeks. She had enjoyed their correspondence over the last several months. She'd been able to confide in him about all sorts of things- her fear of being lonely during the summer, her slight jealousy over Draco's new girlfriend and her secret excitement that she'd beaten both Draco and Hermione in Charms. She was glad to have his friendship, as she often felt left out of the Trio at school.

What she didn't know was that Remus was equally glad of their friendship and kept her letters in a box at his home. She was the dearest friend he'd had in a long time, aside from Sirius. What mattered to him even more was that she knew of his "condition" and didn't care. She was his friend regardless, and she often wrote him extra letters during a full moon, to keep his spirits up.

&&&

Two weeks later, Ginny stepped through the barrier from Platform 9 ¾ and was greeted by Sirius and the twins. She'd been a little hopeful that Remus would be with them, as he hadn't been able to make it to graduation after all. He written her a quick note, explaining that he had boring meetings he couldn't get out of and promised to drop by Grimmauld Place to see her soon.

She sighed into the hug from Sirius, and he released her and immediately grabbed her trunk. "Always a gentelman, he is," she thought. Sirius and Ginny had shared a moment at graduation, and he'd told her how glad he was that she would there during the summer. Her concerns began to wane with the time she spent with him, and while she still wasn't thrilled with being alone in that big house with him all summer, she was not as depressed about it.

Harry greeted his godfather at the station before leaving for the portkey the Quidditch team set up for him. He was needed immediately for practice, but the team would let him return in two weeks for Hermione's wedding. Harry turned to Ron and the two shook hands before Harry wrapped Ginny in a bear hug.

"See you in two weeks!" he called as he walked quickly out of the station.

"Come on, Ginny," Sirius said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Feel like going home with an old man?" She laughed at him and poked him in the stomach.

"Sure, but at your age, are you up to carrying that trunk? It's pretty heavy." He dropped both his arm from her shoulders and her trunk from his other hand.

"You're right. You carry it!" he turned to run from her, but she managed to swat at him. He turned and grinned at her before picking up her trunk again. They linked arms and left the station with the twins and Hermione behind them.

The next two weeks passed quickly. Ginny spent her days working at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and her evenings at home, as she'd finally come to think of it, with Sirius. After dinner, they would typically read, think of improvements to make to the house, or play games. He was in the process of trying to best her at Wizard's Chess, but she'd learned from the best, her brother Ron. Sirius had yet to beat her, much to his chagrin.

%%%

Fred's and Hermione's wedding was beautiful. They'd combined both wizard and muggle traditions for the affair. Hermione made a beautiful bride, and Ginny made a gorgeous bridesmaid, in her light blue gown. She grinned throughout the ceremony because she was the only one who knew a secret. Hermione had confided in her before walking down the aisle that she and Fred were going to have a baby. Ginny was ecstatic at the thought of being an aunt.

At the reception, she took turns dancing with her brothers, Harry and Sirius. She was tired from all the excitement and was just about to tell Sirius she was leaving when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and looked into Remus' hazel eyes.

"Saved a dance for me, I hope?" he questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Remus! I didn't even know you were here." Ginny hugged him tightly.

He returned her hug, noticing how lovely she looked and how much she'd grown up just since Christmas.

"I got here a little late and sat in the back," he replied. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Oh thanks." Ginny blushed at his compliment. "Blue isn't really my color, but Hermione loves it."

"So about that dance..." Remus' voice trailed off as he offered her his arm.

"I'd be honored," she replied and took his arm.

They walked onto the dance floor and he took her in his arms.

"I'm sorry I haven't written much lately. Things have been busy. Several werewolves have gone on strike because of their employers' refusal to let them miss for full moons. It's been a bugger to deal with," Remus said.

"Isn't that illegal?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, but some people feel that the law doesn't apply to them," he said bitterly.

She rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. She knew he hated it when others were so prejudiced against werewolves. She smiled up at him.

"And I'm sure with your brilliance, you'll have it settled in no time," she said confidently.

He smiled back at her, thankful for her support. "Brilliance, eh? You're the brilliant one, beating out two students a year ahead of you in Charms. I daresay I'm impressed."

She blushed again and looked down at their feet. He had a knack for embarrassing her. He laughed softly at her reaction, and they continued dancing.

Their interaction went unnoticed...except from one person. Sirius watched his best friend and his young charge dancing, talking and laughing and couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. "Since when are they so close?" he wondered. He shook the thought from his head. He knew of their mutual respect for one another after the final battle, so he didn't think anything else of their association.

Ginny and Remus danced once more together before realizing that it was getting late. She saw Sirius signaling her that he was ready to leave. She turned to say good-bye to her dancing partner.

"Thanks for the dance, Remus. I hope that strike is resolved soon. I hate it when you're stressed," she said.

He smiled wryly at her. "You just hate me being stressed because it means I have less time to write you amusing letters."

She giggled. "Of course. A girl likes getting mail."

"Well, in that case, I will be a better correspondent from now on." He leaned down to kiss the back of her hand. "Good night, Miss Weasley."

"Bye, Remus." She turned and left with Sirius.

Unfortunately, Remus' promise to be a better correspondent was in vain. Things did not let up for him at work, and soon she realized that two weeks had passed without receiving a single letter from him. She was disappointed, but she was busy at her job and working on schoolwork in the evenings. After one particularly stressful morning at 3W, she shouted to George that she was heading out for lunch and would be back in an hour.

She made her way down to the Leaky Cauldron. All the other restaurants in Diagon Alley were so busy at lunch, and she was in a hurry. She rushed in and found a table quickly and glanced over the menu. A shadow appeared, and she looked up, assuming it was the waiter. It wasn't.

"May I join you for lunch?" Remus asked. She nodded and he sat across from her. "Been keeping busy?"

"Uh, yes," she rolled her eyes. "Fred and George are driving me batty at the shop. I've got schoolwork coming out of my arse, and Hermione feels the need to tell me every little detail about being pregnant. Ewww!"

Remus just laughed at her. "I know what you mean. Just when I think my life is calming down, something else comes up. I can barely remember what my own flat looks like, other than my bed. It's all I do lately- work and sleep." Their food arrived and they both began eating.

"I'm sure you think I'm a prat," he said out of the blue.

She looked confused. "Why would I ever think that?"

"Well, I haven't written since I saw you at the wedding, and I feel terrible about it."

"It's fine. I understand how busy you are," she answered.

Remus' heart fell slightly, thinking that she didn't miss their correspondence. He cleared his throat and his mind. "Sirius driving you up the wall yet?"

"No, not really. He's been great, lots of fun. He's all excited because we're going to Ireland for Harry's birthday in a few weeks. We'll get to see him play in an exhibition match."

"Sounds like fun. Please give Harry my best when you see him," Remus said, trying to sound upbeat. However, it didn't go unnoticed by Ginny.

"Remus, is everything all right? You seem out of sorts." she questioned.

"Oh, no. Just a lot on my mind." He smiled at her.

The finished their lunch with idle chitchat. She looked at the time and realized she'd have to hurry to get back to the shop on time. As she stood, so did Remus, as he was a gentleman.

"I'm glad we ran into each other. Would you think me a silly schoolgirl if I said I'd missed you?" she asked shyly.

"Not at all. The feeling is mutual." Remus smiled broadly. She beamed at him.

"Do you think we could have lunch again, same time next week?"

"I'd enjoy that," he responded. She smiled at him once more before heading out the door. That afternoon, Remus went about his work with an extra spring in his step, although he wasn't entirely sure why.


	7. Weekly Rendezvous and Job Offers

My Hero, My Friend, My Love

Black Cherrie- This chapter is for you! It's kind of a set-up, so I'll update another one soon!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.

Chapter Seven: Weekly Rendezvous and Job Offers

Remus could hardly contain himself as he weakly attempted to get through his morning the next week at work. He kept looking at the clock, silently praying that it was time for lunch. Finally, the clock appeased him, and he quickly darted from his office.

He whistled to himself as the made his way to the pub in Diagon Alley. He tried to think why he was so excited about seeing the Weasley girl again. He merely just enjoyed her company, that was all. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

Ginny, meanwhile, had been on edge all morning. She was nervous about seeing Remus again. She didn't understand her sudden anxiousness, for she'd known him for almost five years. But she looked forward to knowing him better now. She tried to convince herself that she was just lonely for company, having been around only her brothers and Sirius lately. Remus always seemed to stimulate her intellectually, like the other men couldn't. And she smiled at that thought.

She hurried into the pub and found Remus already waiting for her. She smiled at him, and he stood as she came over to the table.

"Good afternoon, Miss Weasley. How are you today?" he asked as he pulled her chair out for her.

"Thanks, Remus. I'm doing well, as well as I can being surrounded by Fred and George."

He laughed at the thought. "Yes, I can well imagine."

"How are you? I read where the strike was resolved," she said proudly.

"Yes, we were all relieved about that. Everything seems to be heading in the right direction now," he said.

"Remus, don't sound so modest!" she exclaimed. "The Minister of Magic, himself said that this couldn't have been resolved without you and all your hard work."

Remus blushed slightly and looked down at his hands in his lap. "The new Minister is too kind, really." He paused and looked back at her. "Of course, he's nothing like your father. He was a great man and a great leader. He's greatly missed at the Ministry."

Ginny smiled at her friend and tried to blink back the tears that had formed in her eyes from his compliment. "That's the nicest thing you could say. My father was also a strong supporter of yours, as well. He thought you were a wonderful man."

Remus saw her eyes glistening and reached over and took her hand in his. "I had no idea, Ginny. That means so much."

Their moment was interrupted, however, when someone came over to their table.

Sirius Black looked at the scene before him. His best friend holding the hand and making gooey eyes at his charge, who was 21 years his junior. He cleared his throat loudly, and the couple quickly dropped hands and looked up at him.

Sirius sat down, uninvited and looked emotionless at his old schoolmate. "Well, well. Fancy meeting you two here. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Remus forced a smile at his friend. _"Yes, indeed you are interrupting,"_ he thought to himself. However, he answered, "No, of course not. I hope you can stay and have lunch with us. I know Ginny would like that." He looked over at his young companion, who was shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

Sirius looked over at her as well. "Is that okay, Ginny?"

She smiled nervously at her guardian. "Of course it is. I didn't know you were going to be in town today."

"Well, neither did I. Just had to things to attend to at Gringott's," Sirius said to them and sat down.

The three finished lunch in awkward quiet. When it was time to leave, Ginny said good-bye to the two men before leaving the pub and going back to the shop.

Remus got up to leave as well. He turned to shake hands with his friend, but Sirius stopped him. "Why don't I walk with you for a bit?" he asked.

Remus seemed to expect this and agreed. He mentally prepared himself for what was inevitable.

Sirius, never known to waste words, got straight to the point. "Just what exactly did I interrupt back there, Moony?"

Remus tried to look noncommittal. "Nothing at all. I was merely having lunch with Miss Weasley."

Sirius looked sharply at his friend. "Since when are you two so close? And since when did having lunch entail holding hands?"

"For your information, Padfoot," he spat back, "Ginny and I have been friends for a while now, not that it's any of your business. And as far as the holding hands part, we were talking about her father, and she looked like she was going to cry. I was merely trying to comfort her." He paused for a moment before hitting Sirius below the belt. "Apparently, she's still hurting and not getting enough comfort at home."

Sirius snapped his head up to look at his friend, shocked at what had just been said to him. He was furious at Remus' last remark, but suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. Instead of yelling, he said quietly, "I had no idea. She never talks about her parents."

Remus replied dryly, "Not to you anyway." He sighed. "Look, can we just drop this? I know it must have seemed inappropriate back there, but I promise you it wasn't."

Sirius looked Remus directly in the eye. "Just give me your word that there's nothing going on that I should be worried about."

"Sirius, for Merlin's sake, she's seventeen years old!" Remus exclaimed.

"Yes, and we're both pushing the dark side of forty, perfect time for a mid-life crisis, don't you think?" Sirius half-joked.

The other man was not as amused. "Please don't remind me of my age. I assure you, I haven't forgotten how old I am." He stopped and turned his friend's shoulder to look directly at him. "Let it go, Sirius. There's nothing going on between me and Ginny Weasley."

Sirius sighed, relieved of his answer. "Good. I don't think I have to tell you how absurd it would be for the two of you to get involved."

"No, you don't." Remus' heart sank at his friend's remarks. He hoped his disappointment didn't show on his face. "I'm sorry, I need to get back to the office. You know, meetings waiting for me and all," he said hastily. He walked away without saying good-bye.

He made his way to his office and slammed the door, after ordering his secretary that he was not to be disturbed for the rest of the day. Sirius' words, however right they seemed, had hurt him. "Who the hell is he to tell me who I can be friends with or have lunch with?" he thought angrily. Then it hit him. Sirius was probably going to have a similar talk with Ginny that night. He quickly pulled out some parchment and wrote her a quick note.

Ginny,

I want you to know how very sorry I am for Sirius' behavior today. I honestly don't know what came over him. I hope he didn't make you too uncomfortable. I never meant to put you in that situation and I hope you can forgive me.

Unfortunately, I was on the receiving end of a lecture from your guardian after you left. I assured him that our friendship was nothing more than that, but I'm not sure he was convinced. You may have a lecture of your own waiting for you at home later. Let me know if he is too harsh, and I will speak with him again.

I also want you to know that I have no intention of giving up on our friendship. I thoroughly enjoy your company, and your companionship. I hope you feel the same way. That being said, perhaps we should not continue our weekly meetings right now. Sirius was correct in saying that it doesn't appear appropriate for a man of my age to be seen in public with a young lady who is still in school. The last thing I want is for your reputation to be tainted, no matter how innocent our friendship is.

I know you're leaving for Ireland next week, and I wish for you to have the best time. Please give Harry my best and let me know when you get back, so we can keep up our correspondence.

Yours,

Remus

He quickly rolled up the note, and bellowed for his secretary to get a messenger for him immediately. Almost instantly, a young man knocked on the door. Remus opened it from his desk and beckoned the young wizard into the room.

"Take this to Ginny Weasley at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in Diagon Alley. Make sure you give it directly to her, no one else. And you're not to mention this to anyone else, understand?" he asked, gruffly.

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir," the young man replied. He took the note and left quickly.

Ginny was reorganizing the shelves when an unfamiliar young man entered the shop. He came directly to her. "Ginny Weasley?" he questioned.

"Yes, I am. Can I help you?" she asked curiously. She looked at him and noticed a Ministry patch on his shoulder. She hoped nothing was wrong with Ron.

"A message for you, miss," he said as he handed her the note. "Shall I await a reply?"

She looked at the letter and recognized Remus' writing. She immediately felt nervous. "No, thank you."

"Okay then. Have a nice day!" With that, the messenger left the shop.

Ginny went back to her chair behind the counter and opened the note. She read it and sighed irritably. She knew Sirius would say something about what he saw. But she never imagined that he would raise such a fuss with Remus about it. However, she was happy to know that he enjoyed her company, for she liked spending time with him as well. She just didn't understand why Sirius was so upset with their friendship. She made a mental note to avoid talking about it with him.

Surprisingly, Sirius didn't bring up the subject that evening...or for the rest of the week. They left for Ireland, and she thought she was in the clear. Sure enough, the whole time they were there visiting Harry, he didn't say a word, not even when Ginny gave Harry Remus' message. They had a good time in Ireland, but before she knew it, their week there was up, and they were returning to Grimmauld Place. She only had three weeks until she had to return to school.

Upon returning home, Sirius found a letter with the Hogwarts crest on it, addressed to him. He was puzzled by it and turned to Ginny.

"You didn't get expelled and forgot to tell me, did you?" he asked jokingly.

"Me? Expelled? No, I'm sorry, Sirius dear, but if a Weasley was going to get expelled it would have been Ron or one of the twins," she replied.

He laughed and opened the letter. After reading it, he promptly gasped and fell into a fit of laughter. "That's it! The world is ending! I have the proof in my hands!" he exclaimed through his laughter.

"Well, aren't you going to fill me in? What the bloody hell is it?" she asked him, exasperated.

He cleared his throat. "Language, young lady." She rolled her eyes at him. He ignored it and continued. "Besides, is that any way to speak to your new professor?"

"WHAT?" Ginny bellowed loud enough to almost shake the walls.

Sirius, taken aback by her reaction, answered quickly and as gently as he could. "Yes, this is from Professor Dumbledore asking me to take over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Of course, we'll discuss it before I respond." He reached out to pat her shoulder. "Why don't we unpack and talk in the library?"

She sighed, but nodded before heading upstairs. She wasn't quite sure what to think about Sirius' job offer. On the one hand, she wouldn't mind the company of a friend back at school, especially since her closest friends had graduated last spring. But on the other hand, he had begun to act very...fatherly recently, and she wasn't sure how to respond to that. She unpacked quickly and headed back down to the library to face the proverbial music.

Sirius was already seated on the sofa, a glass of brandy in his hand. He needed to calm his nerves. He'd always wanted to teach, but he thought that it would never happen. And now he had an offer staring him right in the face, and he wasn't sure he could accept it. He didn't want to compromise his fledgling relationship with Ginny by making her uncomfortable. They'd made such headway this summer. He was starting to think of her as the daughter he never got to have, even though he was positive she didn't think of him as a father at all. But that didn't change the fact that he loved her and wanted nothing but the best for her.

He looked up and saw her staring at him, and he smiled, while patting the seat next to him on the sofa. "Well, come on. We might was well discuss this like adults."

She walked over and sat next to him. She spoke first.

"If you want the position, you should take it," she said quietly.

He paused, and spoke hesitantly. "Well, would that be okay with you? I mean, we'll see each other all the time. You'll be in my classes almost every day. I don't want you to feel crowded or like I'm hovering over you."

She appreciated his concern, but she also knew that he could never pass up this opportunity. "Sirius, I want you to accept the job. We've managed to get pretty close this summer without getting on each other's nerves too much. I think it will be okay. Besides, you'll make a fantastic teacher."

He beamed at her. "You're positive? You're okay with this?" he asked.

"Yes, actually I am. I think it will do me good to have you there. It'll be good to have a friendly face," she said confidently.

Sirius' smile faded slightly. "A friendly face, eh?"

"Yes, I've grown quite accustomed to your horrible mug," she said while poking him in the arm.

He nudged her with his elbow in return. "You know, I've grown used to having you around as well. Harry was always too independent for a parent-type figure. I guess I've been thinking of you as my second chance at parenting. I probably shouldn't. But I can't help it. I care about you a great deal, and I want the best for you. I would die if anything ever happened to you." He said the last part rather quietly.

Ginny was overwhelmed at his confession. He also looked completely bewildered at it himself. She put her hand on his and looked into his dark eyes.

"Thank you, Sirius, for being a father figure in my life. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't grateful for all you've done for me," she said gently.

Sirius, true to form, quickly became uncomfortable with all the emotion between them. He cleared his throat and abruptly changed the subject.

"So, I guess I'll go send the Headmaster an owl then, letting him know that I'll take the job." He stood as he spoke.

Ginny stifled a giggle and stood as well. She hugged him tightly. "Yes, you should, Professor." He grinned at her acknowledgement.

He was almost out of the room when he turned suddenly and spoke to her again. "Ginny, I've been putting this off, but you and I need to have another dicussion...about a certain werewolf." He quickly left the room, so as not to see her reaction, which wasn't good.

She groaned aloud. "I knew it was too much to ask for him to not bring it up." She flopped back into the sofa and waited for him to return. "Might as well get it over with now," she muttered under her breath.

A few minutes later, Sirius returned to the library, but this time sat across from her in a chair. He shifted uncomfortably. "Now, to start off, I don't want to fight or argue with you. So let's just try and be adult about this."

"Okay," she responded. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Ginny, what exactly is the, ah, nature of your relationship with Moony?" Sirius asked delicately.

"First of all, there is no relationship. Second of all, if there was, I'm not sure it's any of your business," she replied coolly.

"It is my business because you're my responsibility," Sirius interrupted."

Ginny sighed loudly. "Fine, okay, fine. We're friends, nothing more. We've been writing letters since Christmas. I've only seen him a few times since then anyway."

Sirius knew to broach the next phase of the discussion with delicacy. "You do realize that he's my age, right? I'm not saying that you can't be friends with him, but you must take caution about it."

"Sirius, the way you talk, it would seem like Remus and I are gallivanting around town, snogging in alleyways and in the back of pubs. We. Are. Friends."

"Okay, Ginny. I really didn't need that mental image. Merlin, I won't sleep tonight now." She giggled at his red face.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. You're overreacting about this," Ginny said calmly.

"I don't think I am," he said. "Moony is a very important man in the Ministry. He's the new guy on the block, and there's a lot of pressure on him to do well. And him being seen in public with a young girl who's still in school is not going to earn him a lot of respect. Surely you realize that."

She didn't, but Remus had, as he'd said almost those exact words in his letter.

"I do see your point, Sirius. Honest. I promise I'll try to be more respectful of his position. Thanks for understanding though."

She got up to leave, but he grabbed her wrist. "Ginny, if something's troubling you or you need to talk about anything, you know you can come to me, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I know. I promise if anything happens, I'll come to you first." She bent down to kiss him on top of his head. "I'm going to bed. Good night, Sirius."

He smiled up at her. "Good night, Ginny dear."


	8. Farewells and Accusations

My Hero, My Friend, My Love

Branmuffinpower- There's a part in here just for you. Can you spot it?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.

Chapter Eight: Farewells and Accusations

A very tired looking Hermione Weasley opened the door of her flat to find her sister-in-law standing before her. Ginny laughed out loud at the sight of her friend. Hermione's hair was pulled into a very messy ponytail and her clothes were wrinkled and askew.

"Um, rough morning?" Ginny asked with a smile. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You could say that. Ugh, morning sickness," the older girl replied opening the door all the way and letting Ginny in. Unlike it's resident, the flat was impeccably neat and orderly, very much like Hermione usually was.

"Herimone, however do you keep this place so neat when you're married to Fred?" she asked.

"Well, it's a little trick called 'Wait for Fred to go to work before cleaning up,'" Hermione said with a smile. The two sat down in the kitchen for tea. Hermione immediately went off on Ginny, with regard to her love life. "So what's new Gin? Met anyone this summer?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

Ginny sighed. It never failed. Now that Hermione was happily married, she felt it was her duty to marry everyone else off. George had even stopped coming over for fear that Hermione would auction him off to the highest bidder!

"No, Hermione," I haven't," she said patiently. "But it's okay. I'm going back to school soon."

"Well, perhaps there then. What about Colin?" she asked excitedly.

"He's with Luna. They're annoyingly happy...quite like you and Fred," she teased. Hermione blushed.

Ginny was silent for a while and played absently with the spoon in her teacup.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine." Ginny forced a smile. "Sirius is on my case about...something." Her voice trailed off and she looked away from Hermione's gaze.

Her friend sighed. "Spill," she said insistently.

"Well, it's nothing really. He just overreacted about something." Hermione didn't look convinced with that assessment, so Ginny continued. "See, Remus and I were having lunch last week and Sirius happened upon us and completely jumped to the wrong conclusion," she explained.

Herimone furrowed her brow. "Having lunch? With Remus?" she inquired. When Ginny nodded, she asked, "So was it lunch between friends or a lunch date?"

"Hermione! Not you too!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air. "It was just lunch. There's nothing going on between me and Remus."

Hermione laughed and patted her friend's hand. "Okay, okay. I believe you...but if there was something going on between you two, it would be all right."

Ginny snapped her eyes at her friend. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you can't help who you fall for, you know. Look and me and Fred. I never would have thought we'd end up together. I would have thought Ron before Fred. I mean, we're so different." She smiled wistfully, glancing down at her wedding ring. "But the bottom line is, he makes me laugh and I thinks he's wonderful and somehow, I fell in love with him. I'll never be able to explain why or how to our children," she said as she patted her belly.

Ginny smiled warmly at her sister-in-law and quickly changed the topic to the addition on the way to the Weasley family.

:o):o):o):o)

Dear Remus,

I don't know if you've heard that Sirius is going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts this year. He's so excited about it. I am too, I guess. At least I'll have some company this year. I was beginning to think I would be alone again.

He finally had "the talk" with me about you. It was rather amusing, actually. But I think everything is okay now. He didn't seem upset about it or anything. He was just worried about your reputation at work.

My brothers and Hermione and Draco are coming over for dinner sort of as a farewell next week, and I would love it if you'd be here. Plus, I think you and Sirius need to clear the air, if I may be so bold as to say that. Anyway, it's next Thursday evening at 7 p.m.

See you then,

Ginny

Remus snorted with laughter at the thought of Sirius worried about his reputation. "Right, it's me he's worried about. Surely he isn't that daft," he thought to himself.

He quickly added the dinner to his calendar before allowing his thoughts to wander to a certain redhead. He could hardly believe she was about to enter her final year in school. It didn't seem too long ago that he had her as a student in her second year. Back then, she was a short, scrawny, shy little girl. "And now...now she is a breathtaking young woman," he thought. He blushed at this thought, even though he was alone. "And you're a thirty-eight year old werewolf, Remus. Get a hold of yourself, man!"

The next Thursday evening, Ginny was running around like a madwoman, trying to make everything perfect for their dinner guests. Sirius stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watched her, amused.

"My dear," Sirius said- he'd begun to call her that quite frequently- "I believe you need to go get ready before they start arriving."

Ginny looked down at her blue jeans and t-shirt. "Yes, I guess you have a point." She looked up at him. "Well, don't you look dashing this evening."

Sirius looked at her smugly. He was dressed in khaki pants and a navy blue button down shirt. "Ginny, I always look dashing. This is nothing new."

She rolled her eyes and hurried upstairs.

She returned, half an hour later, dressed in a denim skirt that fell just above her knees and a light green sleeveless top. Sirius looked up as she entered the room. He'd been talking with George, who'd already arrived.

"Speaking of dashing..." he said as he stood. She grinned at him before hugging her brother.

"He's right, Ginny. You've never looked better," said George.

"Thanks, George," she said as she blushed. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Sirius got up to answer it, and returned with Ron and Draco trailing behind him.

Everyone greeted one another excitedly. Ginny hadn't seen the two of them since they'd begun Auror training. She was surprised to see how handsome Draco still was. She was also inwardly glad that his girlfriend wasn't with him. She liked Rebecca, the few times she'd met her, but she couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy towards her.

The men were talking animatedly when the doorbell chimed again and Fred and a pregnant Hermione came in. Ginny had to laugh at her sister-in-law. She was just starting to show, and she also had the pregnancy glow about her. She was just about to tell her this when the doorbell rang for the third time.

"Who in the devil can that be? We're all here," Fred said, laughing. Ginny giggled at him. She knew who it was.

"I'll get it," she cried as she ran towards the entryway. She threw the door open and immediately felt her breath hitch. If she thought Draco had looked handsome, Remus was absolutely stunning. Having just come from work, he still had his robes on, but underneath wore navy blue pinstripe slacks and a white button down shirt. His greyish brown hair hung slightly in his eyes, which danced with merriment when he saw her.

"Ginny," he breathed, "you look lovely." She instantly blushed.

"Thanks, Remus. You look very handsome yourself." Now was his turn to be embarrassed. He bent down to kiss her cheek has he entered the house.

Ginny led him down the hall to the sitting room where everyone else was.

"Remus!" chorused the Weasley men and Draco as the two entered the room. Sirius didn't say anything, as he was surprised to see him there. He knew Ginny had invited his friend, but never thought he would actually come. He ignored the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach and crossed the room to shake hands with his fellow Maurader.

"Good to see you, Moony," he said. "Wasn't sure you'd come, but apparently, Ginny can be very convincing." He tried not to sound accusatory when he spoke. He, apparently, didn't because Remus just grinned at him.

They all went into the dining room and say down to eat. There was so much chatter going on at the table that Ginny didn't get to talk to Remus very much. But they stole glances at each other during the meal, which didn't go unnoticed by one Sirius Black.

After dinner, Draco called to Ginny. "Do you think I could talk to you privately for a minute?" he asked her. He motioned for her to join him outside the back door.

"Sure, I'd love to catch up," she replied. He took her hand and let her outside. Remus noticed them leaving and watched them out of the window.

Once they got outside, Ginny noticed that Draco looked rather nervous. He finally broke the silence. "Ginny, I wanted you to be the first to know. Rebecca and I, well, we're going to get married." He looked up to see her reaction. Her eyes were wide, and her face slowly spread into a large smile.

"Draco! That's wonderful!" She threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy for you." She released him and he smiled down at her.

He said cheekily. "Don't say anything just, though. We haven't even told our parents yet."

"Of course, I won't say anything. I'm honored that I'm the first to know. That makes me feel special," she said to him.

"Ginny, you will always be special to me. Always," he said softly. They hugged again and made their way back towards the house.

Remus watched their exchange and their hugs and couldn't help feeling a small feeling of jealousy at their closeness. "Of course," he rationalized to himself, "who could blame Malfoy. Ginny's wonderful. He would be lucky to get her back." He turned away from the supposed couple and came face to face with Sirius. Remus couldn't read the expression of his friend's face.

"God, Moony, you look almost jealous," he said, hoping that he was wrong.

"Don't start Sirius," Remus replied harshly before brushing past the other man. He didn't get far because Sirius grabbed his arm and pulled him back to face him again.

"Start what?" he questioned accusingly.

Before he could stop himself, Remus let loose. "You know very well what," he growled. "Don't start in on what you think might be going on between Ginny and me. It's not what you think." He watched as all the blood drained from Sirius' face.

"What is it then?" he asked, trying to keep his temper in check. Remus wrenched his arm away from the man.

"I'm just worried about her. I don't want Malfoy to try and get her to question her feelings for him again. I don't want her to get hurt," Remus replied, innocently.

Sirius had never seen his friend look so frazzled. "No, I don't think that's all this is. Why do you care so much about what happens to her?" He paused and sighed. "Moony, be honest with yourself. Nothing can happen with her. Nothing. No matter how innocent it may seem now, she is still a student, and I will not allow anything or anyone to be a blemish upon her reputation. For Merlin's sake, she's the only daughter of a former Minister of Magic."

Remus looked at his friend and forced a smile. "I know. That's why I care about her. I want only the best for her...as a friend, Sirius. Nothing more. I gave you my word. I suggest you remember that." Sirius nodded and left his friend alone in the kitchen.

Remus looked back outside to see Draco and Ginny hugging again before starting back towards the house. As they entered the room, Ginny was beaming at Draco, who seemed flushed. Remus' heart sank. He waited for the announcement that they were back together. He sighed again.

"I must be going. I have an early start tomorrow morning," he said.

Ginny looked at him, disappointed. "Please don't go yet. We've barely had time to talk," she pleaded with him. "Please stay, just a little while longer." He nodded and she smiled.

"Well, I actually do have to be going. Can't keep the girlfriend waiting all night, can I?" Draco said, smiling. He kissed Ginny on the cheek and shook hands with his former professor before exiting.

Ginny looked at Remus, who was wearing a confused expression on his face. "Yes?" she questioned him.

Her voice alerted him from his thoughts. "Oh, nothing. So he's got a girlfriend, eh?" he probed.

"Yes, they're quite serious actually. I'm happy for him. He deserves happiness," she said longingly. Remus took her hand. He led her back out the door onto the porch, where she'd just been with Draco.

"And what about you? Don't you deserve happiness too?" he asked softly.

She looked up into his eyes and suddenly had the overwhelming urge to kiss him. She caught herself, however, before she did something stupid. Instead, she smiled at him. "I'm happy enough, in particular, right now."

Remus blushed at her statement and let her hand drop from his before he did something he would regret. He looked away as an effort to distract himself. "Are you excited about school this year?" he asked.

"Actually, yes. I will be glad for it all to be over with, of course, and I'll miss Hogwarts. But I'll be glad to have my life in front of me," she said wistfully.

Remus was again reminded how young she was. He felt like his life was half over. He laughed sardonically at his thoughts. When he saw her inquisitive gaze, he told her what he'd been thinking. She rolled her eyes.

"Merlin, Remus! You're not even forty yet. You have so much more life ahead of you. You should marry some nice girl and get her pregnant," she teased him.

"Don't think that will ever happen, but it's a nice thought anyway," he said and looked at her ruefully. The subject matter was making him uncomfortable, so he quickly moved onto something else. "Have you given any thought to what you want to do after school?"

"Yes, I have," she answered. He waited, but she didn't elaborate.

"Well? Are you going to tell me?" he asked poking her with his elbow.

"Oh, you actually wanted to know what I was going to do. I thought you were just asking if I'd thought about what to do," she said playfully.

"Brat."

"Wanker." At that remark, Remus burst out laughing.

"Don't think I've ever been called that before."

"Well, Mr. Lupin, there's a first time for everything, isn't there?" she said to him.

He smiled at her and asked his question again. "So what is this great plan of yours for after school?"

"Ah, yes, didn't let that drop did you?" she raised an eyebrow at him. He shook his head stubbornly. She sighed and told him. "Well, I want to write. I want to write about a lot of things, my school years, the war, biographies on those who fought in the war." She paused. "Go ahead, laugh. I know you want to." She turned away from him.

"I wasn't going to laugh, Ginny," he said softly. "I think that's wonderful. It's a very fitting tribute. You're the perfect person to do it, too."

She turned back to face him again. "Thanks. Your confidence in me is one of the things I cherish about our friendship. With you, I feel like I can do anything. And for that I'm grateful."

Whenever she poured her heart out to him, it always gave him a warm feeling in his soul. And it was at this moment that he realized how much he was going to miss her when she left for school. He suddenly remembered something.

"I almost forgot. I have a gift for you," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"Think of it as a going away gift or a good luck in your Seventh Year gift," he replied, pulling a small box from his pocket. "It's not much, so don't get too excited." He handed her the box and watched as she opened it slowly.

When she saw what was inside, her eyes lit up. "Remus, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed as she pulled the bracelet from the box. It was a silver bracelet with a single charm on it. The charm was a miniature quill.

"I saw that charm and thought of our letters. So I thought you might like it," he said bashfully.

"I love it," she said before reaching up and hugging him, pausing to kiss his cheek.

He suddenly wanted to do things with the young woman in front of him that would have made his mother blush. He quickly backed away, clearing his throat repeatedly.

"Well, I do need to be going. Like I said, early start tomorrow," he said with a slight catch in his voice.

Ginny was disappointed, but tried not to show it. She nodded. "Thank you again for the bracelet. I'll wear it always and think of you."

He smiled into her brown eyes. "I'll write to you in a few days...let you get settled in at school." She nodded enthusiastically at him, and his smile grew larger.

He went back inside to say good-bye to the others. Sirius walked him to the door. "Moony, I mean what I said earlier. Be careful with her. I don't want her to get hurt. And if she does, I'll not regret my actions."

Remus gripped Sirius' shoulder. "Don't worry, old man. She can't get hurt from friendship. Besides, I'd never do anything to compromise her." He then turned and exited the house.

Ginny danced all the way up to her room for bed later that evening. She took the bracelet off and looked at it for the thousandth time since he'd given it to her. It was beautiful and delicate. He stomach gave a lurch as she thought about her lips on his cheek. She'd felt such a rush just being around him. She quickly pushed the thought from her mind as she gently put the bracelet in her jewel box. She got into bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face, replaying their interaction in her dreams.


	9. New Things and Old Enemies

My Hero, My Friend, My Love

Thanks to aikakone for the review. Your comments were most helpful. You website is awesome, by the way!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.

Chapter Nine: New Things and Old Enemies

Ginny awoke the next morning and went down to the kitchen. Sirius was at the stove, cooking. She made herself and cup of tea and sat at the table. She briefly glanced at the Daily Prophet before Sirius set a plate of food in front of her. She looked up at him. "Thanks."

He smiled back at her. "Sleep well?"

"Like a rock," she said. "I guess I was exhausted after last night. It was fun, wasn't it?" She began eating, as did Sirius.

Sirius thought back to his conversation with his best friend. "Yes, it was. It was good to see everyone before we left." He took a sip of tea. "That reminds me. Don't take too long to get ready this morning. We've got a lot to do."

She looked quizzically at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we have to Floo to Hogwarts tomorrow, so I can get settled in before the students arrive on Monday. And since I'm your guardian..." he trailed off, hoping she'd get the picture.

"Since you're my guardian, I have to go too," she said with finality. She groaned and leaned her head back. "All right. I guess that means I have packing to do tonight."

She finished her breakfast and took the remainder of her tea up to her room and began to get dressed. She and Sirius would be going to Diagon Alley to get her school things. And she'd have to go to Gringott's first. The money she'd earned in her brother's shop wasn't near enough to afford everything.

When she was ready she and Sirius flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and set out into the busy thoroughfare. She began to make her way to the Wizarding Bank, but Sirius took her by the elbow.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Um, to the bank so I can have enough money to get my things," she said as though it were obvious.

"You don't need to. I'll take care of your school things," he said. "And no arguing about it either," he concluded before she could say anything.

A few hours later, Ginny and Sirius returned home. She had brand new schoolbooks, parchments and quills, and new robes. She didn't want to know how expensive they were, but they felt so luxurious. She'd never had new school things before, and she had to admit, it felt good. She had thanked Sirius profusely, to the point that he threatened to take it all back if she thanked him again.

It was late in the evening and Ginny was getting ready for bed. She'd finished packing, but left out an old quill and one piece of parchment. She wanted to write Remus a letter before they left in the morning.

Dear Remus,

Sirius and I leave for Hogwarts in the morning. I think he is actually nervous, though he would never admit it. He's going to be a great teacher, though no one will be as good as you were. In all my years at Hogwarts, you have been my favorite teacher. I never thought to tell you that.

I was very pleased to see you and spend some time with you last night. I will miss being able to see you while I'm away at school, but I will have to wait until Christmas. Thankfully, I have the bracelet to remind me of you. I noticed it throughout the day today, and each time it brought a smile to my face when I thought of you. You are truly one of the dearest friends I've ever had. You are also one of the few people I completely trust. I feel like I can confide in you, and I'm thankful for that.

I wish I had something for you to remind you of me, but I don't. I will have to trust that my annoying letters will be enough. I hope to hear from you soon, as I'm sure I will need you to keep me sane during the year.

Take care of yourself, Remus. I know the full moon is coming soon, and I want you to know that I'll be thinking of you when it happens. I wish I could be there for you in person, but being with you in spirit will have to do.

Yours truly,

Ginny

She left the letter on her desk, as a reminder to send it with her owl in the morning. With that, she climbed into her bed and fell immediately to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------

Upon arriving at Hogwarts the next day, Sirius and Ginny were greeted by Professor Dumbledore.

"Greetings! I'm glad to see you've arrived," he said, his eyes twinkling. "Ginny, I believe you may go get settled into Gryffindor Tower, and I will show Sirius where he will be staying."

Ginny left and began the familiar walk to her dorm, while Sirius followed the Headmaster to his quarters.

Sirius was getting his office organized a little while later, when someone knocked on the door. He looked up with a smile, thinking it would be Ginny. He was sorely mistaken. His smile faded as the Potions Master entered the room.

"Is there something I can help you with, Severus?" Sirius asked with as little emotion as he could muster. Even though the two had put aside their differences during the war, they were back to hating each other now.

"No, just making sure you're not getting into trouble...yet," replied Snape icily.

"What's it to you?" Sirius spat back.

"Nothing at all, just concerned," Snape sneered back.

The two glared at each other. Sirius was about to tell the Potions Master what he could do with his "concern" when Ginny interrupted.

"For the love of all that is pure and holy, can you two cool it? You haven't even been in the same castle for a day yet and already you're bickering," Ginny said, rolling her eyes at the two.

Sirius' gaze never left Snape's eyes. "Stay out of it, Gin. This doesn't concern you."

"Sirius, with all due respect, it most certainly does. Professor Snape is my teacher and my friend. And you are my guardian, and I will be damned if I'm put into the middle of your childish disagreements," she practically yelled at them.

Finally, both men looked at her. Snape's expression was one of surprise, while Sirius' was angry.

"Young lady, you'll do well to watch your language. And need I remind you that you may want to rethink raising your voice to your teachers. You will show respect," he said to her.

Ginny's face turned red with rage. "Sirius Black, don't you dare begin to tell me how to act. YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" she roared at him before exiting the room in a huff.

"Good job, Black. Excellent parenting," Snape said sarcastically.

Sirius glared at his colleague and rushed to follow Ginny. "Shut it, Snivelus," he said under his breath.

Sirius didn't find Ginny, and she didn't join the staff for dinner that night. He figured she needed time to cool down, so he didn't go to her dorm to talk to her. However, after dinner, an unexpected person had a visitor from the youngest Weasley.

Professor Snape was surprised to see her in the dungeons that evening waiting for him outside his Potions lab.

"Professor, I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was wrong of me to yell at you," she said sincerely.

He opened the door to the lab and ushered her in.

"Miss Weasley, I assure you I thought nothing of it. However, Black and I- our differences go back many years, and I highly doubt we will ever get along." Snaped sighed and continued. "But I will make a concerted effort to be civil, if only for your sake and that of the other students."

Ginny smiled at him. "Thank you, sir." She turned to leave, but he stopped her.

"You know, he does mean well. Black, I mean. He cares for you, and he isn't trying to replace your father," he said softly.

Ginny didn't turn to face him. "I know. I know he loves me in his own way."

"Perhaps you should make amends?" he questioned.

She nodded and left the lab to go find Sirius.

She found him waiting for her outside her common room. He was sitting with his back against the wall. He smiled, sheepishly at her. "Damn portrait wouldn't let me in. I'm a professor for God's sake."

She smiled at him and sank down in the hallway next to him. She could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't look at him. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, Sirius."

"Please don't apologize. I should be the one doing that. I know I'm not your father, nor would I ever think that I could come close." He sighed briefly and reached over to take her hand. "But I do care about you, and it is my responsibility to see that you're taken care of. And I will do anything to assure that."

She finally looked him in the eye. "I know, and I don't mean to come across as an ungrateful wench." She winked when she said that. "I guess we are still getting to know each other."

He hesitated. "So, are we okay now?" She nodded. "Good because I would hate for you to be mad at me before classes even start!" He stood and reached down to pull her up beside him. He wrapped her in a hug and kissed the top of her head.

She hugged him back tightly and said very softly, "I love you. Thanks for taking care of me."

Sirius smiled to himself at her words. "I love you too, Ginny dear." He released her from his hug and reached up to smooth her hair down. "Get some rest. I'll need your help tomorrow to set up my classroom."

She nodded and entered her common room, leaving Sirius in the hall, beaming with fatherly pride.

-------------------------------------------------

A week later, Ginny was exhausted. Her first week of classes had been a royal pain. It seemed as though all her teachers, Sirius included, were trying to put the fear of Merlin in the Seventh Years about their N.E.W.T.S. She was seriously considering pulling a Fred and George and just leaving, but she knew she couldn't. She was just sitting down to breakfast when her owl flew in, dropping a letter into her lap. She immediately recognized the writing and smiled. She tucked the letter into her pocket and went back to her breakfast.

Sirius noticed Ginny's reception of a letter and her smile thereafter, and shifted in his seat. He knew whom the letter was from, and it made him slightly uneasy. He'd hoped that when they left for Hogwarts, their friendship would die down. It seemed as though he were mistaken. He finished eating and made his way back to his office. He needed a quiet place to think.

Ginny, on the other hand, finished eating and walked quickly outside and down to the lake. She got comfortable and pulled out Remus' letter.

My dear Ginny,

It never fails. Your letters always warm my heart and make me feel better about everything. I'm pleased that you think of me when you look at the bracelet. However, I need nothing to remind me of you. Everywhere I look, I see you. In the sunset, just as the horizon glows numerous shades of red and orange, I see your hair shining. While walking through the gardens on my way home, I see the tiny green flecks in your eyes echoed in the clover. Looking out into the starry sky at night, I see your eyes twinkling when your smile.

Forgive me, I'm a little sentimental this close to the full moon. I don't wish for you to be here with me then, or ever for that matter. It would be too much to handle. I don't want you to ever see the wolf.

I miss you, Ginny. I miss our friendship. Even though we didn't see much of each other during the summer, it gave me comfort to know that you were never far away. I hope that you and Sirius will come home for the holidays and we can see each other again. That thought alone will be my consolation until then.

I hope school isn't too terrible so far. If I remember, they try to instill the fear right at first, but it gets better. Not much better, but some. I remember how the other Mauraders and I would play pranks and cause mischief just as a way to relieve the stress. I don't suggest doing that, though. Sirius would have a fit!

Please give him my regards and make sure he takes care of you. I look forward to hearing from you soon.

Always,

Remus

Ginny looked at the letter in shock. If she didn't know better, she'd think this was a...love letter. "No, it couldn't be," she thought. "He's just lonely so close to the full moon. That's all." However, she couldn't help noticing that fluttery feeling in her stomach that seemed to occur whenever she thought of Remus.

She stayed down by the lake for a while, reading his letter again, before heading up to the library to study.

-----------------------------------------------

Ginny couldn't help noticing several weeks later that Sirius was harder on her than the other students in his class. She knew it was because of their close relationship, but she couldn't help resenting him just a little because of it. He always called on her for questions when no one else knew the answers, and he always asked her to demonstrate difficult defenses. However, whenever she did well, which was often, he praised her for it.

He, of course, was going out of his way to not show partiality, but he wondered if, in doing so, he alienated her from him. He decided to discuss this with her one Saturday morning. He'd also received an interesting note that morning, and wanted to test the waters of it with her. As he was leaving breakfast that morning, she was entering the Hall. He flashed her a smile, which she returned, and he reached out to hug her.

"Care to join me for tea later?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied. "It's been a while since we've talked."

He smiled at her again, and went off to grade papers.

Later that afternoon, she knocked on the door to his office and entered. Sirius was busying himself with the tea, so she sat down in one of his comfortable chairs.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked while stirring some sugar into her tea.

"What? I can't just spend quality time with my favorite student?" he asked incredulously.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You? No. It's always something else," she said teasingly. "So? Out with it."

He sighed. He could never get anything past her. "Well, I know it seems like I pick on you in class, and I wanted to make sure you knew that it wasn't personal." He looked at her, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Is that all?" she said dismissively. "It's no big deal, Sirius. I know you're trying to overcompensate for our personal relationship. It's fine. I promise." She smiled reassuringly at him.

"Good, I hate it when you're unhappy with me," he replied.

They chatted about her schoolwork and his other classes for a while before he broached the real reason for their visit.

"So, you know my third years and going to be studying werewolves right before the holiday break, right?" he asked casually.

At this her ears perked a little, but she didn't show it. "Oh?" she commented.

"Yes, I was thinking of having a guest lecturer for one of their lessons. And of course, Moony is the obvious choice. In fact, I got an owl from him this morning, agreeing to come. What do you think?" He was baiting her and she knew it.

"That's an excellent idea. Remus was the best D.A.D.A. teacher Hogwarts ever had, present company excluded, of course," she winked at him.

"Of course," he smiled back at her grandly. He paused before continuing. "Moony didn't say much else in his letter. I hope he's all right. Have you heard from him recently?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Sirius. She worded her answer carefully. "Yes, I have. Last I heard, he was extremely busy at work. Perhaps that's why he didn't write a grand epistle."

"Yes, that must be it," he agreed. "Of course, it will be good to see him." He glanced in her direction. "Don't you agree?"

This time, she outright glared at him. However, her voice was calm. "Yes, it will be good to see him, Sirius. After all, he is my friend." She enunciated the last word for effect. "And you can stop beating around the bush. Not that it's any of your business, but yes, Remus and I still correspond. In case you haven't noticed, all my friends left last year, save for Colin and Luna. And they're too busy sucking face half the time. So I'm glad I have a friend like Remus. His letters keep my company when I feel lonely. I wish you'd respect my privacy a little more, Sirius. I know your heart's in the right place, but you're worrying for nothing."

Sirius knew he was fighting a losing battle. Besides, she didn't seem to be getting all gooey-eyed talking about his friend. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

She smiled weakly at him. "It's okay." She stood, as did he. "I need to go. I want to catch up on my reading before dinner." She kissed his cheek and left, trying not to fume until she got back to her dorm.


	10. A Moment at Christmas

My Hero, My Friend, My Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.

Chapter Ten: A Moment at Christmas 

Ginny awoke early in the morning. She had been too excited to sleep soundly, for today was the day. It was one week before Christmas break, and Remus was coming to Hogwarts today. She hoped that she would be able to at least say hello, but she knew that with her class load and him being with Sirius all day, she would probably not get to see him.

She made her way down to breakfast. Upon entering the Great Hall, she looked up at the staff table to say good morning to Sirius. She was surprised to see Remus sitting up there next to his friend already. Sirius was busy talking to Professor Flitwick, but Remus noticed her. He smiled warmly at her and winked. She returned his smile and sat down.

As she was finishing her breakfast, she looked up to see Remus motioning subtly to meet him in the Entrance Hall. She quickly got up, and followed him out. When she saw him, her whole face lit up, and she threw herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"It's good to see you too, Ginny," he grunted, recovering from the force of her hug.

"When did you get here?" she asked hurriedly.

"Very early this morning. Sirius' third year class is his first one this morning." He paused and looked down at the floor. "And...I was hoping to run into you before classes began."

Ginny smiled sweetly at him. "I'm glad you did. I was afraid I wouldn't get to see you today." She knew their time was running short and she needed to get to class. "You're coming for Christmas, aren't you?" she asked nervously.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I can't wait to see your brothers and Harry, too," Remus said.

"Well, I can't wait to see how big Hermione is now," she said giggling.

"Ah, yes, the baby's due in early February, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, but I think Hermione is ready any day now," she said. They stood in silence for a moment before Ginny noticed the time. "Blimey, I have to go, Remus. I'm glad I got to see you. I'll see you next week." She hugged him once more before disappearing down the corridor.

As he watched her walk away, he thought of the Christmas gift he had for her, and he hoped she would like it

---------------------------------------------

Sirius and Ginny stayed at Hogwarts until two days before Christmas. She had a lot of homework and preferred to do as much as she could at school. She knew if she went home, other things would occupy her time. Not long after they arrived at the house, it began to fill with people and guests. Ron left his flat in London to spend his time at the house with his sister. George arrived as well, bringing his girlfriend Katie Bell with him. Harry had decided to spend Christmas with his fiance's family in Glasgow. Ginny had met the soon-to-be Mrs. Harry Potter, also known as Shaine McGuire, when she and Sirius were on holiday last summer. Shaine had interviewed Harry soon after his arrival on the Ireland team, and the two began dating shortly thereafter.

Christmas Eve brought more guests to the already full house. Remus arrived and immediately took to his room to wrap gifts. He was very mysterious about his gift for her, only winking at to indicate that he had indeed gotten her something. Bill and Fleur arrived with their baby son, Arthur, and he quickly became the center of attention. Fred and Hermione entered the house loudly arguing with one another. Hermione had definitely gotten bigger, and she was most certainly tired of being pregnant. She kept swearing that she wasn't having any more children, but Fred always said that he wanted to best his mother and have eight kids! Whenever Hermione heard him say this, something was quickly thrown in Fred's direction. Everyone would have laughed had they not been afraid of Hermione's wrath.

As she was getting ready for bed, Ginny's stomach ached, both from eating too much and laughing too hard. She loved having her brothers around. She'd spent the better part of the evening catching up with Ron, since he'd been so preoccupied with his Auror training and hadn't written much while she was at school.

Ginny tossed and turned in her bed before growing frustrated. She remembered last Christmas and how she couldn't sleep, so she decided to walk downstairs, hoping that history would repeat itself.

Sure enough, there was a firelight glowing from the library on the first floor. She peeked inside and broke the silence.

"Well, well, Mr. Lupin. Once again, we meet on Christmas Eve."

Remus looked startled at the sound of someone's voice, but he smiled when he recognized who it was.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"Nope, too much excitement. Working again, I see?" she returned.

"Always," he said, somewhat bitterly.

She giggled and went over and sat next to him on the sofa. It was a little cooler in the room than she expected and she shivered a little.

"Cold?" He looked around the room for a blanket but didn't find one.

"Just a little," she replied and shrugged.

Remus hesitated, and then he took off his robe and put it around her shoulders. She inhaled his scent of aftershave, fire and peppermint and smiled at him.

"Thanks." He smiled back at her. She looked at his parchments. "What are you working on?"

"Nothing that can't wait until later," he replied stretching a bit. His neck and shoulders crackled as he did this.

Ginny giggled again at him. "You're too tense. Turn around, with your back to me," she said. He looked puzzled. "Just trust me." He obliged, nervously.

She pulled back the sleeves of his robe, as it was a little big on her. She put her hands on his shoulders and started massaging them. "Goodness, Remus! You have knots all in your shoulders."

"Do I?" he asked, closing his eyes and trying to think of anything other than being massaged by this beautiful young woman.

She found a particularly tight spot near his neck and went to work on it. He moaned softly, both in pleasure and in pain. He didn't realize how tense he'd been. He knew he was stressed, but as she moved her hands across his shoulders and his neck, he began to relax.

After a few minutes, Remus felt like he was jelly. "There, that's better, hmm?" Ginny breathed into his ear. He nodded and turned to face her. He looked into her eyes and felt like he could melt into them. He unconsciously brought his hand up under her hair at the base of her neck and tangled his fingers in her crimson tresses.

She shivered slightly at his soft touch. She momentarily thought of leaning towards him for a kiss, but stopped herself. She reached up to gently pull his hand away. This was Remus, after all, her good friend.

He was disappointed when she pulled his hand away, but it was short-lived as he was brought back to reality. "Thank you," he said softly.

She smiled brightly at him. "It was my pleasure."

Remus couldn't help thinking to himself, "Actually it was entirely mine." He blushed at his own thought.

She got up to leave him with his work, but he caught her wrist. "Stay and keep me company...like last year," he said.

She happily agreed and sat back down. She leaned her head on the back of the sofa and stared at the ceiling, listening to his quill scratch on the parchment.

Remus worked for a while longer, occasionally glancing over at her. She would catch his eye every now and then and smile at him. He loved her smile. Finally, when he could hardly keep his eyes open, he put his quill down. Suddenly he felt something soft, yet firm leaning on his shoulder. He looked to see Ginny, sound asleep, right up against him. He didn't have the strength or the energy at that moment to carry her back to her bed, so he just put his arm around her shoulders and leaned his own head back on the sofa. They stayed like that and slept all night.

Sirius Black was the first one up Christmas morning, and almost had a heart attack when he walked past the library. There, on the sofa, was his best friend, snuggling soundly with Ginny. Granted, they made a handsome pair, but Sirius couldn't see that. His stomach instantly became queasy and rage rose up in his chest. Suddenly, Remus awoke to find Sirius staring at him from the doorway with a look of contempt on his face. Remus looked down at Ginny, who was still asleep under his arm. When he looked back up to explain to Sirius what had happened, his friend was gone. He gently shook Ginny awake and told her to go upstairs and get into her bed. She nodded sleepily and retreated to her room.

Remus sighed and got up and went in search of Sirius. He knew this wasn't going to be good, but he wanted to get everything cleared up before everyone else woke up. He found his friend in the kitchen, banging around, making breakfast.

"Sirius, what you saw-" Remus began, only to be interrupted.

"I'll tell you what I saw, Moony," Sirius said looking angrily at his friend. "I saw a seventeen year old child in the arms of a thirty-eight year old man in my house. I saw what I've been dreading for months. I saw my best friend betray her honor, my honor, right under my own nose." He turned away from Remus. "God, I can't even bear to look at you right now."

"Please, let me explain," Remus said firmly.

"Fine," Sirius said as he slammed the teapot onto the stove. "You've got two minutes."

Remus sighed and began. "First of all, she's not a child. She's almost eighteen. Second of all, she came downstairs last night and couldn't sleep. I was up late working. We talked and fell asleep. It was an accident. I swear, just an accident."

Sirius turned around slowly. His black eyes bored into Remus' hazel ones hard before he spoke very quietly and very calmly. "Yes or no, Remus Lupin, right now. Just yes or no- do you love her?"

A long silence passed between them before Remus answered very hoarsely. "Yes, Merlin help me, I love her. I'm sorry, but that's the truth."

Sirius looked at him with disgust. "You bastard!" he hissed. "She is a child, I'm her guardian. I won't allow it. You are not to see her anymore. How dare you! How dare you compromise her feelings and her reputation for your own selfish lust? She respected you, she trusted you, and this is how you treat her? By toying with her emotions?"

Remus was furious, but tried to remain calm. "I haven't done anything wrong. Nothing has happened between us. I've kept my emotions and my physical desires completely in check. She doesn't even know how I feel. She only thinks of me as a friend. And that's what I will remain. I would never do anything to hurt her. You must believe me," he pleaded.

"Get out of my house," Sirius said. "Now. Get out!"

It was a choice between punching his best friend's lights out and forcing him to understand or leaving now in hopes that they both would calm down. Remus chose the latter. He silently left the kitchen to get his belongings from his guest room. On his way back down to leave, he paused at Ginny's door and quietly opened it and set his gift for her just inside the room. He looked up at her sleeping form in her bed, and his heart wrenched. He loved her, God help him. But he couldn't do anything about it. He slowly shut her door and left the house without a word to anyone else. He decided he would give Sirius a few days to calm down before attempting to talk to him again. He would also write Ginny later to offer some sort of explanation.


	11. Strained Relationships

My Hero, My Friend, My Love

BMP- Sorry for Sirius' attitude, but it's necessary right now!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.

Chapter Eleven: Strained Relationships 

Ginny, for the second year in a row, woke up on Christmas morning in her bed with no recollection of how she'd gotten there. The last thing she remembered was getting sleepy and resting her head on Remus' shoulder as he worked in the library. She laughed at the thought that he must have carried her to bed, like he had last year. With that thought, she bounded out of bed to head downstairs to thank him. However, before she left her room, she noticed a wrapped Christmas gift sitting next to the door. It had a note attached to it. She opened the note, curiously.

My darling Ginny,

Thank you for your friendship during the last year. It has meant more to me than you will ever know. I hope you like your present. I got it for you in hopes of cultivating your early writing career. (And perhaps you'll thank me in one of your first novels.)

You mean the world to me, Ginny. I wanted you to know that.

Happy Christmas,

Remus

Ginny smiled at the note before opening her gift. Inside, she found four leather bound journals, each in a different color- red, blue, green and black. They were beautiful and sophisticated looking. They also reminded her of the journals her mother often wrote in, when she managed to have a few minutes to herself. This memory brought tears to her eyes. "But how could Remus have known that?" she thought to herself.

She quickly found her gift for Remus in her school trunk and went downstairs to thank him for the journals.

She went into the kitchen and greeted Sirius and Ron with kisses. "Happy Christmas, gentlemen."

Ron hugged her back. "Happy Christmas, Ginny. Come on upstairs. We're about to open presents."

"I'll be there in a sec. Just let me get a cup of tea," she replied.

Ron exited, leaving Sirius and Ginny alone in the kitchen.

Sirius looked at her, suspiciously. "Sleep well last night?" he asked.

She looked at him curiously. She thought she'd heard an accusatory tone in his voice. She dismissed the thought. "Surprisingly well, considering I was on the couch most of the night."

"Oh?" was his reply.

"Yeah, I'm a little embarrassed, actually." She added, "See, I couldn't sleep so I went down to the library, and Remus was there working. We ended up talking for a while and eventually fell asleep." She giggled. "I'm glad no one saw us. I'm sure we made quite a sight. Where is he anyway?"

Sirius looked at her hard. "He left earlier."

"But why? It's Christmas," Ginny said.

"He didn't say," Sirius said. "He must have had things to do. Are you upset?"

Ginny looked at him, dumbfounded. "Well, of course I am. It's Christmas, for heaven's sake. He should be with his friends. Aren't you worried?"

Sirius shrugged. "Not really. He's an adult after all. He'll be alright." He set his teacup down. "Come on, we're missing the excitement."

Ginny nodded, still in shock that Remus had left on Christmas morning, without even saying good-bye. Something wasn't right, but she'd have to figure it out later.

The rest of the day passed without mush fanfare. Aside from watching Arthur play with all his new toys, there wasn't much excitement, at least, not for Ginny. She was worried about Remus, wondering what could have happened to make him leave so suddenly. As she sank into her bed that night, she decided to pay him a visit tomorrow and find out.

--------------------------------------------

Needless to say, Remus was surprised when he opened the door to his flat the next morning to find Ginny standing on his doorstep with a worried look on her face.

"Ginny! What are you doing here? Come in. You must be freezing," he said in a shocked voice.

She entered his flat and was impressed at the simple elegance and charm that it held...considering the man that lived in it was a thirty-eight year old werewolf.

"You left so suddenly yesterday. I was worried," she said, looking into his eyes. She noticed how sad they looked. She reached up to touch his cheek. "Remus, what is it? What's happened?"

He closed his eyes and pulled away from her touch. "Didn't Sirius tell you?"

She shook her head. "He just said you left, that you probably had things to do."

Remus thought quickly. Should he tell her about Sirius or not? Should he tell her how he felt or not? He was still trying to think of what to say when she spoke again.

"You had a row, didn't you? You and Sirius?" she questioned.

He gulped and nodded.

"What about?" she pressed.

"I don't care to discuss it right now," he said in a strained voice.

"But, Remus..." she said.

"No, Ginny, not now," he said a little more forcefully than he wanted. He looked back at her, and saw her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry. I just came to make sure you were okay and to thank you for the gift. I'm sorry to have bothered you." She turned to leave, trying not to cry in front of him. He'd hurt her feelings, and she didn't want him to know.

Before she could get to the door, he grabbed her and turned her to him. He pulled her to his chest, and she began to cry into his shirt.

"Oh, my darling," he said soothingly. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just upset. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He ran his hands over her hair and couldn't ignore how soft it was or how she smelled so close to him...like vanilla and cinnamon. She pulled back to look him in his eyes. They conveyed hurt and compassion at the same time.

He smiled gently at her and wiped her tears away. "You liked the journals?" She nodded, and his smile grew. "I'm glad. I saw your mother writing in one similar to those a few times."

Ginny smiled back at him at the mention of her mum. "I almost forgot. I have a gift for you too." She pulled away from him entirely and pulled a wrapped present from her robe pocket and handed it to him.

Remus couldn't contain his excitement as he pulled her to sit with him on the sofa so he could unwrap his present. She'd found it in a small shop in Hogsmeade a few weeks ago. He knew it was perfect for him. It was elegant and refined, yet simple.

He pulled the silver pocket watch out of the box and looked at her incredulously. "Ginny, this is beautiful. My father had one of these when I was a boy. I always wanted one. I love it!" he exclaimed before kissing her cheek.

She was so glad he liked it. But he was missing an important part of it. She leaned over to him. "Turn it over," she whispered.

He did as he was instructed and his heart melted at the small inscription.

To Remus,

Happy Christmas

Love,

Ginny

He looked at her, speechless. This was the best gift anyone could have ever given him, and more importantly, it came from her, the woman he loved. Suddenly, the painful thought returned to his head- that he loved her and he couldn't be with her.

He sighed and looked at her smiling face. He knew it would upset Sirius, but he had to tell her what happened.

"Ginny, we need to talk," he said slowly.

"Remus, what is it?" she asked, taking his hand in hers. She began stroking his thumb affectionately. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But something happened yesterday. Someone saw us sleeping on the couch and they weren't happy about it. This person jumped to conclusions, and I felt it was best if I left. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"So let me get this straight. Someone is upset because they saw us...er...sleeping together?" she giggled at her choice of words.

"Ginny, it's not funny," Remus said pulling his hand away from hers. He stood and started pacing, while running his hand through his hair. "It wasn't good."

She dropped the smile from her face. "I'm sorry. You're right. I'll be serious." She thought for a moment. Suddenly it all made sense. "This is what you fought about it, isn't it? You and Sirius?"

He turned back around to face her. "Yes," he said without blinking.

"Oh, bloody hell," she said more to herself than to him. "What did he say?"

"Well, it's Sirius. So, he pretty much overreacted, jumped to conclusions, the whole bit," he said wryly. "He also said I couldn't see you anymore," he added softly, not looking at her.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked, her voice raising with each word. "Well, that's too damn bad, isn't it? Because I don't accept that. I will be friends with whoever I want. You are my friend, and I will see you whenever I want."

Remus had to smile at her tenacity. He loved her spunk. But he had to overlook it for the moment. "Gin, I think you're going to have to go along with this for a little while, at least until he calms down enough for me to talk to him again."

"No!" she shouted at him. "I will talk to him when I get home. I'll not be kept from seeing you. He can't do that!" She was furious with Sirius now.

"Ginny, I don't think that's such a good idea. Let me try and talk to him again. This is between me and him really."

"God, he is so overprotective! He just makes me so mad sometimes," she said roughly. She looked up at Remus again. "Will you really talk to him again, please?" she asked pleadingly.

"Yes, I'll talk to him in a few days," he promised.

"I don't want to lose you, Remus," she said softly.

He sat down next to her again and brushed some hair out of her face. "You won't lose me, Gin. I promise you won't. I'll always be here for you." He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

They held each other for a while before Ginny pulled away.

"Remus, will you do something for me?" she asked.

"Anything...well almost anything," he said cheekily.

She giggled. "Well, will you meet me in Hogsmeade in a few weeks?"

He pulled away further from her. "I don't know Ginny. I don't want to upset Sirius more than he already is." Seeing her disappointment, he tried again. "I'll tell you what. If all goes well when I talk to Sirius, then yes. If it doesn't, then no. I won't risk upsetting him any further or being a bone of contention between the two of you."

"All right," she grumbled. She stood up. "I'd better be getting back. They'll be worried."

He walked her to the door. "I'll talk to him, Ginny. It'll be all right. I promise." He hugged her again before closing the door behind her.


	12. The Weasley Temper and Its Repercussions

My Hero, My Friend, My Love

Thanks to BMP and Black Cherrie for your continued reviews. Please keep reviewing and keeping me in check!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.

Language warning in this chapter!

Chapter Twelve: The Weasley Temper and Its Repercussions

Ginny stormed through the front door and slammed it loudly behind her. Luckily, the only person home was the person she meant to hear her anger.

"Sirius Michael Black! Get your arse down here now!" she bellowed.

He came running into the foyer with a worried look on his face. "Ginny, dear, are you okay?"

"Don't you 'Ginny dear' me. You know exactly what's wrong with me. I'm pissed as hell, Sirius, and you know why," she hissed at him. She glared at him, seething in her anger.

"So that's where you ran off to- to see him, didn't you?" he asked, getting as angry as she was.

"You bet your bloody arse that's where I went. He's my friend and I was worried about him," she retorted.

"Ginny, I'm putting my foot down. You'll not see him anymore," he said firmly.

"And just who in the blazes of hell and damnation are you to tell me who I can and can't see?" Ginny spat back. "You may be my guardian, but you're not my father and you're not any of my brothers. Besides, I've known Remus Lupin longer than I've known you."

"Ginny, you don't know him. You don't know what his intentions are," he said, calming slightly.

"Intentions? What the hell, Sirius?" she said throwing her hands in the air. "We're not getting bloody married. We're friends. He cares about me and wants the best for me. He's there when I cry and when I'm happy. And he knows me better than anyone and understands me better than anyone right now...even you," she replied.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you going to stand there and tell me that you don't see him as anything more than a friend, that you've never done anything...inappropriate with him?"

"With Remus?" she asked with a smirk. "Not in the least. He's your age for heaven's sake. Plus, he's known me since I was a child. That would be weird. And not to mention, he would never think of me like that. Sirius, really. I can't believe you're having such a fit over this."

He raised his eyebrows at her. Surely she wasn't that oblivious as to how Remus felt about her. "Perhaps Moony was telling the truth then, about keeping himself in check," thought Sirius. He sighed loudly.

"I want to believe you, Ginny," he said. "But I am only looking out for your well-being, and like I said before. People are watching both of you, whether you know it or not, and they will take notice of anything that appears inappropriate, no matter how innocent it may be."

"I understand, Sirius, but it's not like we're snogging or anything. Friends don't do that with each other. And Remus would never intentionally put me in an uncomfortable situation. He's really terribly broken up over what you saw yesterday."

"Yeah, I'll bet he is," he muttered under his breath. If she heard him, she didn't acknowledge it.

"You should apologize to him, Sirius," she said earnestly. "Don't let him lose his best friend because of your overreaction." With that, she went up to her room. She was still angry with him for being so overprotective and wasn't ready to forgive him completely yet.

Meanwhile, Sirius wasn't completely sure he believed his friend. Remus loved Ginny, and Sirius knew that he couldn't keep his desires hidden forever. And for that, he was still afraid of Ginny getting hurt. He couldn't imagine that any relationship the two of them could have would work, and the poor girl had suffered enough heartbreak for one lifetime.

---------------------------------------------------

Three days later, Remus sat in his office staring at a blank piece of parchment. He'd promised to talk to Sirius, but every time he tried to talk to him via the Floo Network, Sirius dismissed him or had conveniently been out. He ran his hand through his hair and started writing:

Sirius,

We need to talk. But seeing as how you won't speak to me, I'll have to write what I want to say to you.

I've gotten over being angry with you. I can see things from your standpoint. If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't be happy with this. But the thing is, I have no intention of giving Ginny up. I care about her, and yes, I love her. But regardless of that, she is my friend, and she needs me to be there for her in that capacity. You can accept it or not, but it will happen.

We've been friends for most of our lives, Sirius. Please don't turn away from me because of this. Believe it or not, I need both you and Ginny in my life. I don't want to have to choose because I don't think you will like my decision.

I know Ginny's talked to you about me. And I know how she feels about me. You were right when you said nothing could ever happen between her and me. I know that now, and I will live with that. So I hope that you can trust me. I will not hurt her or allow anything bad to happen to her. I know you are with me on that.

You've always been my best friend. Don't leave me now. Ginny needs both of us, whether she'll admit it or not. And if you keep pushing her away, you'll lose her.

Talk to me, Padfoot.

Remus

Sirius read the letter twice before balling it up in frustration. He tossed it into the fire. He wanted to believe in his friend, but his newly found parental instinct was forcing him to shield Ginny from any pain Remus might cause her. He decided to ignore his friend's letters and pleas for now.

----------------------------------------------------------

Upon returning to school, Ginny threw herself into her studies. She ignored Sirius as much as she could, but that was hard to do, being his prized pupil. When she did speak to him, her voice was icy and she always referred to him as "sir" or "Professor Black," never by his first name.

Ginny also missed Remus immensely. She was so lonely at school. Colin and Luna were together most of the time, leaving Ginny to fend for herself. She hadn't minded last semester because she'd had Sirius, but she was still angry with him. She knew from Remus that he had refused to talk to him and had ignored his letters. And this broke her heart even more. Her only solace was journaling and writing letters to her friend.

Dear Remus,

I gather by now you've heard the happy news. Fred and Hermione had a baby girl. They named her Molly after my mum. They sent me a picture of her, and she's beautiful, with the slightest bit of red hair on her head. Fred is so happy and he's already pestering Hermione to have another baby! I don't think she's too happy about that, but hopefully she can hold him off for a couple of years at least!

I hope you are doing okay. I know the full moon was last week, and I barely slept. All I could do was think of you and wish I was keeping you company. I know you don't want me to ever be around for that, but I can't help loving the wolf inside you. It's part of who you are and part of what makes you the man I so greatly respect and adore.

I miss you so much. I don't know how I'm going to hang on until the summer to see you again. Sirius and I are still barely speaking. I'm just so hurt by him. I don't understand why he doesn't trust me, trust you and what our friendship means to me. I wish that he would recognize how important it is.

There is a Hogsmeade weekend coming up next Saturday. I dare not ask if you can meet me. I know you won't as long as Sirius is like this. And I respect you for that. But for once, I wish you wouldn't be so noble. I need to see you before I go crazy. Please try...

Love,

Ginny

She sighed and tied the note to her owl's leg and watched her fly off to deliver her master's note. Ginny left the Owlry and went down to dinner.

She didn't really eat, just picked at her food a little and tried to ignore Sirius' worried looks in her direction.

It broke his heart that she was not speaking to him, but he still felt that he was doing the best thing. But he also knew they needed to talk and soon.

As he was dismissing class the next day, he asked her to stay after. She nodded once in his direction and sat back down at her desk, carefully avoiding his gaze.

"Ginny, we need to talk, clear the air," he said to her.

She looked sullenly out the window. "There's nothing to talk about, Sirius. You're keeping me from the best friend I've ever had."

He sighed and looked at her depressed face. "Ginny, please try to understand where I'm coming from."

She finally looked him in the eye and glared at him. "I have, Sirius. I completely understand your view on the situation. But you refused to see mine." She stood and gathered her things together. "And until you do, I have nothing more to discuss with you." With that, she turned and left the classroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Remus' heart wrenched painfully as he read Ginny's letter. She sounded so sad. He wanted to make her pain go away, but he knew that this had to do with Sirius. And try as he might, he couldn't get her guardian to understand their friendship. His anger at the other man boiled in his chest and he quickly scribbled a note back to Ginny.

Ginny,

Against my better judgment, I'm chucking my nobility, as you call it, out the window. I'll meet you in Hogsmeade next Saturday at 10 a.m. I'll be waiting for you near the entrance to the village.

I can't wait to see you, for I've missed you as well, very much.

Always,

Remus

---------------------------------------------------------------

For the last week, Ginny had barely been able to contain her excitement. She was so happy that she was going to see Remus. She'd barely been able to concentrate on her schoolwork that Friday, just knowing that in twenty-four hours she would see him again.

In the carriage to the wizarding village, she nervously fidgeted. "Why am I so nervous?" she thought to herself. "It's only Remus." Finally, the carriages stopped and she quickly walked to the village's gates. He was there, waiting for her, looking very dashing in brown robes that brought out his eyes.

She smiled at him when he bowed slightly to greet her. Always the gentleman, he offered her his arm. "Where to, my lady?"

She giggled as she took his arm. "Well, my sweets supply is low, so...Honeydukes?"

"Excellent choice," he replied. "I could always do with more chocolate." He winked at her.

They spent the whole day together, talking, shopping and laughing. He told her of his childhood and his early years at Hogwarts. Over lunch, he told her of his parents and how they died during the first war with Voldemort. He got choked up and she held his hand as he calmed himself. She, in turn, told him of growing up with six brothers and always feeling left out, but never unloved. She told of how she'd been closest to Charlie and had locked herself in her room for two days straight when he'd died. She was also proud that Percy had finally come to his senses, only to be killed two days later. When she allowed one solitary tear to fall from her eyes, he softly brushed it away.

In the afternoon, they shared funny stories at the Three Broomsticks. He told her of the Mauraders and how James and Sirius always seemed to get him into trouble. His eyes clouded over when he spoke of Peter, but he didn't allow his anger to show. She told him of growing up with the ultimate pranksters, Fred and George and how proud she was of their success. She learned that Remus loved his job, even more than teaching. He loved that he was actually making a difference for people who had been persecuted and ridiculed for so long.

The day couldn't last forever, and soon they were saying good-bye as she went to catch the last carriages back to the school. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "How will I survive until June without seeing you?" she asked him.

He smiled at her. "You will survive because you're the strongest witch I know. And I'll write to you more often, I promise. The summer will be here before you know it."

She hugged him again. "Remus, you're the most wonderful friend I've ever had." She pulled away and squeezed his hand before climbing into the carriage.

"Ouch," he thought to himself. "That hurt. Friend?" He sighed, letting his shoulders sag, reflecting the disappointment he felt. "I guess that's all I will ever be to her." Shaking his head slightly, he quickly apparated back home.

Sirius watched from his own carriage as the two said good-bye, and his heart broke as he saw how much Ginny was going to miss Remus. He knew what he had to do. So when the carriages pulled up to the castle, he walked quickly to his office to compose two letters that he dreaded writing.


	13. Surprises

My Hero, My Friend, My Love

A/N- This is my favorite chapter so far. Thanks to all the reviewers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.

Chapter Thirteen: Surprises

Monday afternoon Ginny was down at the lake, writing in her journal. She was startled out of her thoughts when her owl flew over and dropped a letter into her lap. She looked at the handwriting and saw that it wasn't from Remus. However, the script did look familiar. She opened it and read it quickly.

Ginny,

I'm tired of watching you being hurt. It's taken me a long time to realize that I was the one hurting you.

I can't promise that I will be happy about it, but I will no longer stand in the way of your friendship with Moony. I only ask that you promise me two things.

First, please be careful. Don't let yourself get caught in a bad situation. And secondly, if anything happens, if you get hurt or scared, please come to me first. I want to be here for you.

At my age in life, I am forced to realize that I will probably never have children of my own. And while I can never replace your wonderful parents, I hope that you will give me the chance to love you as a daughter. You have brought more joy to my life in the last year than I've had in a very long time. And for that I am eternally grateful.

All my love,

Sirius

Ginny looked up to meet Sirius' eyes. He smiled gently at her, and she leapt up from the ground threw herself into his arms, crying.

"Thank you, Sirius," she sobbed. "I'm sorry I've been so terrible. Please forgive me."

He pulled away to look at her. "Ginny, you don't need to be forgiven. I do. I'm sorry I've been such a prat."

"Yes, you have," she said trying to laugh a little. "But I forgive you." She hugged him tightly, but he still managed to hear her muffled words. "I love you."

While Ginny and Sirius were having their moment, Remus Lupin was staring down at his desk. An unopened letter stared back at him. He knew who it was from and he was afraid to open it. "Damn it, Moony," he said aloud to himself. "Just open it." He ripped open the letter and read it slowly, expecting the worst. However, he was surprisingly disappointed.

Moony,

I admit it. I've been a prat. I see Ginny when she's with you or when she reads one of your letters, and she's the happiest then. I see you with her, and you're the happiest too. I will no longer come between the two of you. But promise me that you will not try to have anything more than friendship with her. I'm still very concerned about your feelings for her, as she is still quite young and impressionable. But I trust you enough to keep your affections to yourself.

That being said, I wanted to tell you that I'm planning a surprise birthday party for her in a few weeks. As you know, she will be eighteen, and all her brothers will be able to come. I know she'd be thrilled to see you. I've cleared it with Dumbledore, and he's allowed use of an empty parlor in the castle for the party. I hope you will be able to make it. It's April 12 at 8 p.m.

I know it will take a while to get back to where our friendship was. But I hope that we can do that. You are my oldest living friend, and I think as the two remaining Mauraders, we owe it to ourselves to try and get back what we had.

See you in April.

Sirius

----------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was in the Gryffindor common room, studying her Transfiguration when Sirius came in and interrupted her.

"Ginny, I'm sorry to bother you, but your presence is needed in the empty parlor on the fifth floor," he said cryptically. "Oh, and by the way, you may want to dress up a bit." He grinned mischievously at her before leaving.

Confused as she was, she went up to her dorm and changed into a black dress she'd recently bought. It was just above knee-length, sleeveless, with a V-neck. She, of course, wore Remus' bracelet and the necklace and earrings she'd gotten from Bill two Christmases ago. She briefly glanced at her reflection before shrugging and leaving the Tower.

She found the parlor without incident and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!!!" She was greeted with loud shouts, and she looked around the room at all her friends and family that were there.

"Oh, my!" she exclaimed. "What's all this?" She was smiling and laughing from being startled.

Bill came over to hug his sister. "You didn't really think we'd let your eighteenth birthday go by without making a fuss, did you?"

"I just can't believe it," she said. "Who did all this?"

Ron spoke up next. "That would be Sirius. He said you'd been having a tough go of it lately and so he planned all this."

Ginny let go of Ron and ran to hug Sirius. She kissed him firmly on the cheek. "Sirius Black, you are without a doubt the best!"

He smiled broadly, pleased with her reaction to the party. Soon, everyone began mingling and eating. Ginny had just finished her drink when Professor Dumbledore came over to her. "Headmaster, I'm so glad you came," she said, greeting the elder wizard.

"Happy Birthday, my dear. I'm afraid I can't stay long. But I do have those papers you filled out last week. Perhaps you'd like them now?" he asked pulling a roll of parchments from his robe pocket.

She grinned at him, and he winked in return. She took the parchments and went in search of Sirius. She found him, talking with George and Katie. "Excuse us for a moment, won't you?" she asked before leading Sirius away by the hand. She led him out onto the balcony and pulled the door almost closed behind them.

"Having fun?" he asked her. She nodded vigorously.

"I can never thank you enough for this, Sirius, for everything. You've been truly wonderful," she began, getting a little nervous. "I have something for you. I hope you'll be happy about it." She handed him the parchments, and he perused them, puzzled for a moment, before his eyes stopped reading and he looked up at her with the biggest smile she'd ever seen on his face.

"You changed your name?" he questioned, not really believing it.

"Yes," she replied. "You said you wanted to love me like a daughter, and I realized I wanted to love you like a father, not as a replacement father, but sort of like a second father. So Dumbledore helped me with the paperwork. He just brought it to me. It's official. I'm now Ginny Black-Weasley."

The words had barely left her mouth before he enveloped her into a hug. She heard quiet sniffs and realized that he was crying. He pulled away and turned. "I'm sorry," he said embarrassed. "I'm just so happy. You've made me feel so blessed."

"Yes, Ginny does have a way of doing that," a voice interrupted.

Sirius and Ginny both looked up to find Remus standing in the doorway. "Sorry," he said, "didn't meant to interrupt. Someone said you were out here, and I wanted to see the birthday girl."

"REMUS!!!" Ginny exclaimed launching herself at him. His face lit up as he hugged her, and Sirius watched with a pleased expression.

Sirius cleared his throat and turned to his old friend. "Good to see you, Moony. I'm glad you came." The two men shook hands and clapped each other on the shoulder. Sirius looked at Remus, then at Ginny. "Well, I'll just head back in." He walked over to Ginny and hugged her again and kissed her cheek. "Love you," he said softly.

She smiled at him. "Love you too." They watched him go back to the party, closing the door completely behind him.

Remus turned back to face Ginny. "That was quite something, changing your name. I think you just gave Sirius the best moment in his life." He paused. "He really does think of you as his daughter, you know that right?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm glad he does. He says he'll never have children of his own. So Harry and I are it, I suppose. Although, part of me wishes Sirius would get married and have children of his own."

Remus chuckled at her remark. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just can't imagine Sirius as a one-woman man. You'd understand if you knew him long ago. I could tell you some stories that would make your toes curl," he laughed.

She giggled at the thought before looking up at her friend. "Well, what about you? You seem like the one-woman type. Why haven't you ever settled down?"

Remus turned away from her. "I almost did, once. A long time ago."

Her curiosity piqued, she asked, "What happened?"

He shrugged and looked down at the ground. "She couldn't love me completely."

Knowing he was referring to the wolf aspect of his life, she became angry. "How could she not? You are the most wonderful man I know. You're warm, kind, funny and wonderful. And you're completely...beautiful," she said the last word softly. "How could any woman not love you?"

Remus turned to face her and fought with himself to not tell her how he felt right then and there. Instead, he smiled wryly. "Let's not talk about that. I'm perfectly content with my life without being married. You, on the other hand, will have dozens of marriage proposals before long. Perhaps you've already had a few?" he questioned with raised eyebrows.

She walked over to the railing of the balcony and looked out over the castle grounds. "Nope, not one, unless you count Draco's almost-proposal last year." She began to idly play with her bracelet. "Besides, no one would want me when they found out the truth."

Remus came to stand next to her. "And what truth is that?" he pressed gently.

She turned her head away from his searching gaze. Very quietly she admitted to him what no one else knew. "I can't have children."

Suddenly, it all made sense. He thought back to her letter about Draco and how she said he would have regretted marrying her and about how she always looked at her brother's children with a wistful, sad look.

"Ginny," he said turning her around to him. "I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "It's from the war. One of the curses they sent at me. It's impossible for me to ever get pregnant." She swallowed hard, trying not to cry. "You're the only one who knows, Remus, the only person I've ever told." She paused. "You're the only person I've ever wanted to tell."

Remus' head was spinning. He didn't know what to do. He just pulled her into his arms and held her for a while. After several moments, he pulled back and smiled down at her.

"I almost forgot. I have your birthday present," he said.

She smiled broadly. Remus always gave the best presents. Excitedly, she asked, "Well, where is it?"

He laughed at her enthusiasm, and pulled the small box from his pocket.

"This was my mother's. It was meant to be for the woman I married, but I've never...well, you know. I want you to have it. You're my closest friend and the person that means the most to me in the world," he explained. He opened the box to reveal his mother's engagement ring, a diamond, flanked by two small emeralds, surrounded by a white gold band. Ginny gasped.

"Remus, I can't accept this," she said breathlessly.

"Please," he insisted. "I'd be honored for you to have it." Before she could argue, he pulled the ring from the box and slipped it on the ring finger of her right hand.

She stared down at it for a moment before looking back up into his eyes. Before she even thought about it, she reached her hand up to his cheek and caressed it softly before gently pulling his head towards hers. Ever so delicately, she kissed his lips. Remus' hand immediately went to the nape of her neck and he kissed her back, very tenderly. After a moment, they pulled away and rested their foreheads together, and she whispered, "Thank you."

A loud crash from inside brought them back to reality, and she giggled. "I'm sure one of my brothers has done something." She paused and bit her lower lip. "We should go in now."

He nodded in response, too bewildered from their brief kiss to string words together in a coherent sentence. He followed her back into the party, where she was swept up in a crowd of her family.

Ginny nervously visited with her brothers and sisters-in-law for the rest of the evening. She often glanced furtively over at Remus and when their eyes met, he would blush and smile at her before getting flustered and looking away. Ginny was amazed at how soft his lips had been when she kissed him. She didn't even know why she'd done it. It just somehow felt right at that moment.

She was listening to Hermione complain about the baby waking up at all hours of the night, but she couldn't help looking over the other girl's shoulder to watch Remus talk to Ron. He certainly was handsome, but she'd always thought that. But now when she looked at him she didn't just see a handsome, older man. She saw a beautiful man who made her stomach dance in fits. "What the hell is going on with me?" she thought.

Meanwhile, Remus had noticed the time. He needed to get home, as he had to be at work early in the morning. He excused himself from Ron and went in search of the birthday girl. He found her talking with Hermione and went over and politely interrupted the two.

"I'm so sorry, but I wanted to tell Ginny good-bye. It's late and I have to be going," he explained.

The ever perceptive Hermione noticed the looks the pair was giving each other and silently stepped away to give them a moment.

Ginny stood and led Remus out into the hallway. "I wish you could stay," she said, taking his hand.

Remus, feeling a sudden jolt at her touch, smiled warmly at her. "Me too, but I have this annoying thing called a job that I have to go to in the morning," he kidded.

She giggled at him, before getting serious. "Remus, I still don't feel right about keeping the ring. It's beautiful and I love it, but it's a family treasure. Don't you think you should keep it? What if you fall in love with someone?" she asked, searching his eyes.

"It's too late for that." He noticed her confused expression. "Never mind," he explained. "Besides, it fits you perfectly, almost as if it were made for you. I want you to have it," he pleaded.

At his insistence, she nodded and smiled. "Your father had good taste. It's lovely."

"Actually, it was his father who had the good taste. It was my grandmother's first," he stated. "It's been passed down since then...and now it's yours forever. I couldn't think of anyone more special to have it," he said before leaning down to kiss her cheek. As he did so, she closed her eyes and reveled in his touch.

"I have to go, but I'll see you before too long. Graduation?" he reminded her.

She nodded and hugged him before he left.


	14. Graduation and Touching Nerves

My Hero, My Friend, My Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.

Chapter Fourteen: Graduation and Touching Nerves

"Are you nervous?" Sirius asked from behind her.

"You're kidding right?" Ginny retorted. "I'm about to give a speech in front of the whole school, half the Ministry of Magic and my entire family. Yeah, you could say I'm nervous."

He laughed at her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You'll be fine. You didn't finish at the top of your class for no reason, you know." She turned and hugged him. "Come on," he said, "it's time to go."

She sat nervously through the ceremony and blushed when her name was called, as she received the loudest cheers of any of the students. Of course, that was because there were four Weasley brothers, three sisters-in-law, Sirius, Harry and his fiancé, Draco Malfoy and Remus Lupin in attendance.

She stepped forward to give her speech.

"Headmaster, Professors, family and friends, honored guests,

none of us would be here today without all of you. You have

raised us, taught us and loved us for so many years. It is now

time for us to go out and make our own place in the world. We do

this with much excitement, a little sadness and great trepidation.

I have learned so many important things here at Hogwarts, but

the best bit of knowledge that I will carry with me wherever I go

comes from a very wise woman- my mother. She told me to always

say what I think, do what's right, but most importantly, to follow my

heart, no matter what. So that is my encouragement to you, fellow

students. No matter where it leads, follow your heart. Congratulations

to all of you."

As she concluded her speech, she looked at her family and friends, who were applauding enthusiastically. However, Remus was deeply troubled by her words. How could he possibly follow his heart when it led to someone he could never have? He pushed the thought from his head and went to congratulate Ginny.

Ginny hugged her brothers, then Harry and Shaine, before turning to George, who was waiting expectantly for his hug. Instead he got a punch on the arm.

"You git," she said, playfully, "I still can't believe you eloped!"

George and Katie laughed. "Well, Hermione was driving him crazy with wedding plans, and I didn't care when or where it happened as long as we were together, so we just did it," Katie explained while looking lovingly at her new husband. George grinned.

"Got her fooled, don't I?" he teased and everyone laughed.

"Well, I'm very happy for you both," Ginny said.

The happy couple went off to talk to Sirius. Ginny noticed Draco and smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks for coming, Draco," she said giving him a small hug. "I'm sorry Rebecca couldn't make it."

Draco looked down at his feet. "Actually, I'm not," he said bitterly. "She broke off the engagement. We're no longer together."

Harry and Ginny looked at him, wearing identical shocked expressions. Ron just nodded. "What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Some things just don't work out," Draco shrugged. He quickly excused himself and walked away. The other three looked at each other curiously.

Ginny went to set her things down and looked around her and smiled.

She had missed having everyone around. Shaine and Harry were talking weddings, as their own nuptials were a month away. Ron and Draco were discussing Quidditch, of course. George and Katie were talking with Sirius; Fred and Hermione were fussing over their daughter; and Bill and Fleur were scrambling after Arthur who was attempting an escape from his parents. She searched the crowd around her again, but she still didn't see Remus. Then, she saw him, leaning up against the back of a chair a few yards away. She began to make her way over to him.

He saw her coming over to him, and his face broke into a smile. "There's the lady of the hour," he said proudly.

"Why are you being antisocial?" she asked playfully.

"Just giving you time with your family," he said, shrugging.

"I'd much rather be with you, you know," she replied.

He looked away from her. "You shouldn't say things like that, Ginny. You never know who might overhear and get the wrong idea," he said brushing past her to speak with Sirius. Ginny followed his retreating figure with her eyes. "What was that all about?" she thought aloud.

Remus knew he'd spoken harshly, but he didn't want to hear things like that from her, unless she was going to back it up with a passionate kiss. And he knew she wouldn't. He found Sirius and bid him farewell before leaving.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ginny saw her owl fly into her room through the open window. "Nothing?" she asked the bird.

The owl hooted before flying into her cage to rest. Ginny sighed. This was the fourth letter she'd sent to Remus, and he had yet to write her back. She found the last letter he'd written, shortly after her graduation and read it again.

Dear Ginny,

Please allow me to offer my congratulations on your graduation. I was very honored to be asked to sit with your family during the ceremony. I have no doubt we will see great things from you in the future.

I wish you the best of luck with your writing career. I regret that certain things have come up at work, and I will be unable to see you as often as you'd like. Please accept my apologies, but this conflict cannot be avoided.

I hope the rest of your family is well.

Best regards,

Remus J. Lupin

It was so stuffy, so formal, so un-Remus. Most of his letters were witty and endearing and, at times, romantic. But this letter sounded like something he'd write to a distant aunt, not to his closest friend.

Without thinking, Ginny let the tears forming in her eyes cascade down her cheeks. She missed him terribly and wondered what she had done wrong to make him distance himself from her.

She heard a knock on her door, and she quickly dried her eyes before speaking. "Who is it?"

"It's just me, Gin," Sirius replied upon entering her room. He noticed her red eyes and walked over to her. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry, must have had something in my eyes," she lied.

"Okay then," Sirius said, unconvinced. "We'd better go. We don't want to be late."

She nodded and stood to smooth out her dress. She and Sirius quickly apparated to the church for Harry's wedding. They quickly took their seats near the front. Soon, the rest of the Weasley clan showed up. The kids, Molly and Arthur, were staying with Hermione's parents for the day, so the adults could attend the wedding. Remus was the last one of their normal group to show up, and unfortunately for him, the only vacant seat was next to the one person he'd hoped to avoid- Ginny. He sighed quietly, but smiled weakly and settled down next to her. Before she could say anything to him, the music started up.

Harry, followed by Ron and Draco, entered at the front as Shaine's two sisters preceded her down the aisle. As his bride entered the church, Harry beamed.

Ginny teared up a few times during the ceremony, and Remus, always the gentleman, offered his handkerchief. She smiled at him through her tears. At one point, she reached over to gently touch his hand, but he moved it away before she got close. She couldn't help imagining her own wedding in the back of her mind, like so many girls do. However, in her fantasy, when she, as the bride, looked up at the groom, it was...Remus!

She quickly jolted herself out of her daydream and stiffened up next to the man from said daydream. After that, she didn't look at him once during the rest of the ceremony.

At the reception, she danced with all her brothers and Sirius, but she kept hoping that Remus would ask her. However, it seemed like he was avoiding her. She decided to ask him, point-blank, what was going on. She found him speaking with Bill at one of the tables.

"Bill, could you give us a minute, please?" she asked, trying to sound confident. Bill looked slightly puzzled, but excused himself anyway.

"Remus, why are you avoiding me?" she asked pointedly.

He was slightly taken aback by her directness, but answered her with something less than the truth. "I'm not avoiding you. I was just talking to Bill."

"Well, I've been dying to see you today, to talk to you, but every time I get close, you disappear," she explained.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize. Was there something you wanted to discuss?" he asked, trying to sound aloof.

"Nothing in particular. I just miss you. I miss your letters," she said as she sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry about that. Work, you know, has gotten very busy. I'm afraid it takes up so much of my time." He paused and stood up. "In fact, I must be going. There are some things I need to see to."

"No," she said firmly.

He looked down at her. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said no," she replied, standing up next to him. "I'm not done talking to you."

He sighed irritably, but she continued, nonetheless.

"Have I done something wrong, Remus? Are you angry with me?" Her tone was softer and it sounded as though she were trying not to cry. His heart immediately melted, but he stayed strong.

"No, of course not," he said stiffly "I've just been incredibly busy." He paused hesitantly. "I'm very sorry, but I do have to go." He walked away from her quickly, without waiting for a reply.

Sirius noticed them talking. Ginny looked upset, and Remus departed from her quickly. He hurried to catch up with his best friend.

"Moony, what was all that with you and Ginny?" Sirius asked.

Remus glanced back at Ginny who was seated at the table looking at her hands in her lap. His mother's ring glinted on her hand, and he swallowed hard and looked back at Sirius.

"Nothing...it was nothing," he said quietly.

"Then why does she look upset?" Sirius countered.

"I've been avoiding her," Remus admitted. "I can't be around her anymore, Sirius. It's too hard. I love her, and it hurts to be too near her."

Sirius never expected to hear that from Remus. He sighed inwardly and put his hand on the other man's shoulder. "Then perhaps you should tell her how you feel, Moony."

"No!" Remus said harshly. "I can't. You were right all along. It would just confuse her and make her pity me. I don't want that from her. It's best to leave it this way." He looked back once more at the woman he loved and fought back his own tears. He turned back to Sirius. "I have to go." Without another word, Remus fled the reception and apparated back to his own flat and picked up the first thing he found, a vase, and threw it against the wall in frustration.

Sirius looked for Ginny, but he didn't find her. He assumed that she went home, so he said farewell to Harry and his new goddaughter-in-law and left. He went upstairs and before he reached her door, he heard her sobs. His heart broke immediately.

"Ginny?" he asked as he quietly entered her room. She was lying on her bed, crying into her pillow. He walked over and sat down next to her and rubbed her back soothingly. "What is it, Ginny? What's wrong?"

She looked up at him with her red, swollen eyes and took a deep breath. "He hates me," she said softly. "I don't know what I did, but he hates me."

"Who hates you, my dear?" he asked.

"Remus," she said chokingly. "He stopped writing to me, he's been avoiding me. He completely blew me off today. Ever since graduation, he's been like this. I don't understand. Did he say anything to you?"

Sirius didn't answer her immediate question. Instead, he asked a much more difficult question of his own. "Ginny, how do you feel about Moony, honestly?"

She calmed herself as much as she could and looked down at her hands before answering. "I love him," she said finally.

"Like a friend or something more?" Sirius pushed on.

"No," she shook her head. "I don't know when it happened or why, but I'm in love with him." She fell into another sobbing fit. Sirius just pulled her into his arms and let her cry. He hated this. He had been so careful to make sure nothing about Remus hurt her, and he had failed. Here she was, the closest thing to a daughter he'd ever get, and her heart was broken.

He continued to rub her back, but he finally gave her some sound advice. "You need to tell him, Ginny."

She pulled back and looked at him in shock. She shook her head vehemently. "No, I can't. He doesn't love me. He doesn't want anything to do with me."

Sirius put his hand under her chin and forced her to look up at him. "I guarantee you he doesn't hate you," he said with a bemused expression.

"Really? How do you know?" she asked hopefully.

Sirius cleared his throat. "I know because...because he loves you too."

"What?" she asked, not really believing what she'd just heard. He nodded.

"Yes, he does. I stopped him from telling you," he replied, looking ashamed.

"But why, Sirius?" she pleaded. "Why didn't you want me to know?"

He stood up and turned away from her. "Because I didn't want you to get hurt. I had no idea you felt this way about him. If I had...well, I don't know, but things might have been different."

"What am I going to do, Sirius? It hurts so much," she began to cry again.

"Well, the first thing you're going to do is stop crying," he said and she laughed a little. "And the second thing we're going to do is plan."

"Plan what?" she asked.

"Moony's birthday is coming up, and he never likes to make a big deal about it. But we're going to do it for him," Sirius smiled teasingly.

"That's the best idea you've had all day," Ginny said, standing to hug Sirius.


	15. Everything

My Hero, My Friend, My Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.

Warning! This chapter contains sexual situations. If that bothers you, don't read. It is done as tastefully as possible, with emphasis on the fact that two people love each other.

Chapter Fifteen: Everything

"So what's the plan, Ginny?" asked Shaine.

Ginny smiled at her friend's wife. "Well, Sirius is taking Remus out for drink with Harry, Ron and Draco after work. Then they'll bring Remus home and we'll be there with dinner ready."

Shaine giggled. "That's brilliant!"

"Yes, but we're going to have to hurry. They'll be there in an hour," Ginny replied.

Shaine shrieked and they all hurriedly apparated to Remus' flat to get started.

Almost exactly an hour later, the door opened and the men entered the flat. Remus stared at the large "Happy Birthday" banner draped across the far wall of his apartment and the two smiling ladies in front of him. He looked at Sirius, who was half-drunk.

"Happy birthday, Moony," he slurred, putting his arm around the other man's shoulders.

Ginny rolled her eyes. She went over and took Remus' hand. "We wanted to do something special for you, so the men distracted you, while Shaine and I made dinner."

"I'm speechless," he said, incredulously. Everyone laughed and went into the dining room for dinner.

When everyone was finished and the chatter had died down, Sirius stood up, wine glass in hand.

"I'd like to propose a toast," he began and everyone picked up their glasses. "To Remus Lupin, the best man in any room, including this one. Happy birthday, mate."

"Happy birthday!" the others chorused before drinking to their friend.

Everyone began to gather their things to leave. While the others were saying their farewells, Sirius pulled Ginny aside. "Tell him as soon as we leave. Don't let him argue with you. Just do it," he said encouragingly. She nodded and he hugged her. "Good luck," he whispered. Ginny was suddenly nervous.

Sirius went over to Remus as the others said good-bye to Ginny. "Padfoot, you got me this time. I had no idea," Remus said to his friend.

"Well, I'm glad. You deserve a fuss made over you every now and then," Sirius replied. He gestured towards Ginny. "I also think it's time you got the girl, for once."

Remus looked at him, confused. Sirius just grinned. "Bye," he said to the other man.

Remus and Ginny looked at each other for a while before he spoke. "Why didn't you leave with the others?" he asked.

She smiled slowly. "I haven't given you my present yet."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "And what present would that be?"

She walked towards him slowly and took his hands in hers, but leaving them down at their sides. She looked up into his eyes.

"Me."

Remus could hardly breathe. She was so close to him, their faces only inches apart, and her fingers were intertwined with his. He couldn't think straight. "What?" he asked.

"Me," she repeated. "I'm your present. I want to be yours."

"I don't understand," he said hoarsely.

She led him over to the sofa and sat down next to him. "Remus, look at me." He looked into her warm brown eyes. "I'm saying that I want to give myself to you for your birthday," she said calmly.

"But why?" he asked in disbelief.

"Because I love you, Remus John Lupin."

He had no words to respond, so he did the only natural thing. He kissed her.

As soon as she felt his lips on hers, one hand went to stroke his cheek and the other she placed on his knee. His hands were tangled in her hair, and he gently turned her head to deepen their kiss. After letting each taste the other's mouth for a while, he pulled back. "I love you too, Ginny," he said while stroking her face with his hand. "I love you more than you'll ever know."

She smiled back at him. "Good," she said confidently.

"But I still don't understand," he said slowly. This was all happening too fast for the now thirty-nine-year-old wizard.

She giggled at him. "I know," she said. "I'll explain." She cleared her throat before continuing. "Remember at my birthday party we talked about the idea of marriage?" He nodded, and she plunged on. "You said that the other woman you loved could never love you completely. Well, I do love you completely. You're the first person that knows everything about me. I have no secrets from you. I don't want to have secrets from you."

"But how can you love me completely?" he asked. "I'm a-"

"Werewolf?" she finished for him. "Yes, I know," she continued gently. "But see, the thing is, the wolf inside you is part of the man that you are, part of the man I love. How can I love the man without loving the wolf? I can't. I have to love both of you. And I do." She brought his fingers to her lips and kissed them. "I love everything about you, even the things that you don't like about yourself."

She pulled him into a standing position next to her. She kissed him again. He kissed her back passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Remus broke away from her mouth and trailed light kisses up her jaw and down her neck. He kissed the joint of her neck to her shoulder and she gasped. Remus smiled to himself and continued his work there in earnest, alternating between light kisses and sucking softly. Ginny ran her fingers through his hair, barely able to contain herself. He revisited her lips with his, letting her tongue explore his mouth.

He finally pulled away from her, and they looked at each other breathlessly. "We have to stop before this goes any further," he said, as he gasped for air.

She cocked her eyebrow at him. "No, actually we don't," she said playfully.

"Yes, we do," he replied solemnly. "I desire too much from you right now. We don't have to do this. Not tonight."

"Remus," she said, as she softly stroked his arms. "I want to. I want to be with you."

"I love you, Ginny," he said burying his head in her hair and inhaling her vanilla scent.

"Then show me," she whispered. "Show me how much you love me, Remus."

He didn't need any further encouragement. He led her by the hand down the hallway to his bedroom. They entered the room, not breaking eye contact and he kicked the door closed with his foot. He drew her next to him. He looked into her eyes and asked, "Are you sure?"

Instead of answering his question, she began to slowly unbutton his black button down shirt. She looked up at him and he slowly brought his face down to hers and kissed her intensely. They became wrapped up in the kiss, but she soon remembered the unfinished business of his shirt. She finished with the buttons and pushed it down off his shoulders. Her hands lightly grazed his bare torso, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the touch of her hands on his body. She noticed a large scar on his chest, but decided to ignore it for now. She leaned into his chest and kissed across his collarbones slowly. He put a hand under her chin to bring her gaze back up to his face.

He kissed her again. "You're so beautiful," he breathed against her lips. Remus was suddenly nervous, as he had not been naked in front of a female in many years.

His trembling hands caught hers as she was about to unbuckle his belt. "I haven't done this in a very long time," he said blushing.

She gently squeezed his hands. "I've never done this before," she replied softly. She looked down at the floor. "You'll be my first."

He, again, brought her face up to look at him. "And you'll be my last, my darling."

Through fervent kisses and fumbling hands, they soon found themselves lying naked in his bed.

"I don't want to hurt you," he murmured.

"You could never hurt me, love," she said before pulling him into another kiss.

Using the kiss as a distraction, he quickly severed the only thing that separated her from becoming his. Ginny never felt more alive in her life than when they began to move together as one.

Remus felt like he was twenty years old again. Ginny's passion made him feel unbelievably energetic, and he tried as hard as he could to make this experience last as long as possible.

After several minutes, Ginny couldn't contain herself any more. An explosion rocked through her body and as she cried out in ecstasy, it pushed Remus over the edge. He moaned her name loudly as his own climax showered over him.

He lay down gently on top of her, both of them trying to catch their breath. He slowly rolled next to her and cuddled her close to him. She leaned against his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist. She kissed his chest and looked up at him, a silly smile on his face.

"Remus Lupin," she said grinning at him, "That was..." Her voice trailed off, as she had no words to describe the beautiful experience they'd just shared.

"Amazing, fantastic, earth shattering?" he suggested, stroking her cheek.

"Yes, and so much more," she replied, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. "I love you so much, and I don't ever want this feeling to end."

He looked at her tenderly. "It doesn't ever have to. I love you too, my darling."

She giggled to herself as a realization hit. He looked at her quizzically.

"Me loving you is humorous?" he asked.

"No, I just realized that you're the only person who calls me 'darling,'" she said.

"Good, I don't want anyone else to call you that," he said.

She giggled at him and kissed his nose. "Happy birthday, Remus."

"Indeed it is," he said before rolling her onto her back and climbing atop her again.


	16. Confessions and Conversations

My Hero, My Friend, My Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.

Chapter Sixteen: Confessions and Conversations

Ginny awoke the next morning and reached over for her bedmate. However, all her hand found was an empty spot. She opened her eyes and sat up to look for him. He wasn't in the bedroom, but she smelled the faint scent of tea in the air. She got out of bed and found his shirt from the previous night on the floor. She donned it, buttoned it up and went to the kitchen.

He looked up as he saw her coming towards him. "Good morning," he said, coming over to kiss her.

"Yes it is," she replied, giggling. "You look damn cute in your boxers."

He blushed and let his gaze sweep over her. "Thanks," he said. "And you look damn cute in my shirt." He turned away from her to fix the tea, and she playfully swatted his bottom.

He brought the tea things over to the table and sat down in a chair. She made to sit next to him, but he pulled her into his lap and kissed her neck.

Ginny moaned appreciatively and played with his hair. "Remus," she said softly, "where do we go from here?"

He pulled back slightly and took her hand in his. He brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. "Anywhere you want," he replied.

"Well, what do you want?" she asked him. He thought for a moment before responding.

"Well, I suppose if I were to be honest," he began, "I would say that I want to marry you." He paused, expecting to see a look of shock on her face. "But I know that's a bit premature. Obviously we need to spend lots more time together and get to know each other better, but ultimately that's what I want."

She smiled at him and lightly kissed his forehead. "That's what I want too," she told him. "But not yet. I'm not ready for that yet."

He nodded. "I understand."

Suddenly realization hit him. He looked at her, his eyes wide. "You spent the night!" he exclaimed.

"Merlin, Remus," she said teasingly, "I didn't know your memory was already failing." She stood up to start cooking breakfast.

"No!" he said indignantly. "You were here all night! Sirius must be worried sick. Oh, what will he think of me? He'll never forgive me, taking advantage of you like that. He'll murder me for sure!"

He was standing now, frantically pacing the kitchen floor. Ginny went over to him and put her hands on his chest to stop him.

"It's okay," she said soothingly. "He knows where I am. This was his idea."

His eyes snapped up to meet hers. "It was?" he squeaked.

"Well, not that, exactly," she said nodding towards the bedroom. "But he insisted that we talk and tell each other how we feel."

Remus released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Oh," he said, relieved. "Well, at any rate, he's going to pretty much guess what we've been up to, so perhaps you should get home before he bursts through my door with a bevy of hexes."

Ginny giggled at the thought of Sirius hurling hexes at his best friend. "Yes, I suppose you're right. When will I see you again?"

He pretended to think seriously. "Hmm, how's tonight? I'll pop by after work, if that suits you."

"I guess I'll have to live with that," she said grumbling. She kissed him deeply before going to get dressed.

----------------------------------------------------------

She didn't make it very far into the house before Sirius found her. "Have a good night, Gin?" he asked boldly.

She turned to face him, blushing. "Yes, I did, thanks."

"So?" he asked excitedly. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

She sighed. "Well, after everyone left, we talked for a long time."

"And?" he egged her on.

"And..." she grinned wickedly, knowing how he would react, "we made love." She watched him closely. All the blood drained from his face and his eyes widened.

"You what?" he yelled.

"Well, you asked," she said simply.

"No!" he yelled. "I meant what did you talk about? Are you together now?" He covered his eyes. "Oh, God! Mental. Image. Didn't. Need. That," he cried shaking his head.

Ginny laughed at him and walked over to pull his hands away from his face. "Oh, come on, Sirius. Lighten up."

He avoided looking at her. "I'll have nightmares now, you know." They both laughed.

"So what happened this morning? Before you left?" he asked, walking into the sitting room.

"Well, we woke up. He made tea and we talked some more," she said sitting in the chair across from him.

"He made tea for you this morning?" Sirius asked, shocked.

"Yes, he did," she said proudly.

"Well, isn't he the gentleman?" he said sarcastically.

"Always," she replied, as he rolled his eyes. "Look, Sirius, just because you duck out of some woman's bed in the middle of the night trying to avoid an uncomfortable situation doesn't mean other men do it."

"Hey," he said huffily, "I take offense to that." She rolled her eyes.

"You'll live," she said. She stood and bent down to kiss his cheek. "I'm going to take a shower. I have a meeting with a publisher today."

"Oh?" he questioned. "For what?"

"Remember that book I started writing, Profiles of War?" He nodded. "Well, they want to see it, even though it's not quite finished yet. I'm pretty nervous."

He smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't be. They'll love it." She smiled in reply and left to go upstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Ginny was nervously awaiting the arrival of her boyfriend when Ron showed up.

"Ron! What are you doing here?" she asked anxiously. Sirius was one thing, but explaining her new relationship to her brothers was entirely different.

"Gin, I told you yesterday that I would be coming over tonight," Ron replied before kissing his sister hello. "What's wrong with you? You seem so nervous." He looked at her worriedly.

"Well, I guess there's no point in hiding it now," she sighed. "Ronnie, come sit down with me. There's something I need to tell you." She led him into the kitchen and sat across from him at the table.

"Ginny, is everything okay?" Ron was beginning to be very scared.

"Yes, Ron. Everything's fine," she began nervously. "I just wanted to tell you some news." She paused and he looked at her with interest. "I've started seeing someone, and I'm very much in love with him, and I really want you to be happy for me."

Ron's eyes narrowed and he looked at his sister warily. "Who is it? Are you back with Malfoy?" he asked excitedly.

"Draco? No!" she said wrinkling her nose. "Why would you think that? Oh, never mind." She hesitated.

"I'm waiting, Ginny," Ron said.

"Okay, okay," she paused. "It's Remus." She looked him directly in the eye, waiting for him to react.

His face grew red and his fists clenched. "You're telling me you're in love with Remus Bloody Lupin!" he exclaimed, slowly rising to his feet.

Ginny, however, remained calm, and noticed Sirius watching the entire exchange from the doorway with an amused look on his face. He winked at her, and she stifled a giggle.

"Yes, Ron, that's what I'm saying," she said coolly. "And you can accept it or not, but I do love him and I will be with him," she concluded firmly.

"But you can't love him! You barely know him!" Ron shouted.

"That's bollocks and you know it, Ronald Weasley!" she yelled back. "I know him better than you think. I know that his favorite color is blue; I know that he hates being called 'Remmie'; I know that his biggest regret is not believing in Sirius when he was sent to Azkaban; and I know that his biggest fear is to be unliked." She paused for effect before continuing. "I also know that he has a scar across his chest, and I assume it's something to do with being a werewolf."

Sirius snickered from the doorway at Ginny's intimate revelation to her brother.

"You would assume correct, my love," said Remus, entering the room behind Sirius. He strode over to Ginny and gently kissed her before turning to Ron.

"Ron, I know this has come as a shock to you, but we do love each other and want to be together. I hope you can respect that," he said to the younger man.

Ron stared at Remus for a moment before answering. "Well, I can't say I'm happy about it, but I might be okay with it...eventually. You have to understand, she's my baby sister, and I don't want her to get hurt."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but Remus just nodded solemnly. "I know, Ron," he said, "and believe me. I will never hurt her."

Sirius cleared his throat. "Say, Ron. Why don't I take you out to the pub for a bit? Clear your head?" he asked. Ron merely nodded and left to get his cloak. Sirius turned back to Remus and Ginny. "And you two, don't do anything I wouldn't do," he said playfully.

Remus winked at Ginny, but said to his friend, "That doesn't leave much does it?" Ginny nudged him and he laughed at her blushing face.

The other two men left and the couple went up to the library and sat down on the sofa. Ginny turned to him. "You look tired. Bad day?" she asked.

He nodded his head. "Yes, there's a situation developing and I fear it will be a bugger."

"Want to tell me about it?" she inquired.

"Well," he began, sighing. "There's not much to tell yet. It seems as though some wayward wizards are buying and selling dragon's eggs and dragon's blood on the black market. Not only is it illegal, it's not always safe. And it's fallen on my department to investigate." He sighed again and reached for her hand. "Enough about that. How was your meeting today?"

Ginny immediately got excited. "Oh! They loved my idea of profiling those who fought in the war, and they loved what I'd written so far. It isn't finished yet. But they seemed pleased with it- pleased enough to make me a book deal."

"Really? That's great!" Remus exclaimed happily. He hugged her tightly. "I'm so proud of you, Ginny." He kissed her lovingly, and she sighed against his lips. They broke apart and she remembered something.

"Remus, about that scar, how did you get it?" she asked gently, not wanting to pry.

He looked at her but didn't immediately answer. She watched as he unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor. The scar that glared at her was at least eight or nine inches long and went from just below his left shoulder and slanted downwards to his sternum. He took her hand and let her fingers trace the length of it.

He softly explained. "Before the Wolfsbane potion was available, full moons were quite painful. During one particularly rough night, I did this."

She left her hand on the scar and looked up at him. "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore," he answered, looking embarrassed.

She looked up at him and noticed his expression. She leaned up to kiss him slowly. When he pulled away and tried to turn from her, she pulled his face back towards her. She slowly unbuttoned the jeans she was wearing and took his hand. She guided his hand to her lower abdomen. His fingers traced the six-inch scar there, and she began to cry at his touch. "Is this-"he began to ask. She nodded, not wanting him to continue.

"Remus, I can never give you children," she whispered.

"Ginny, it's okay," he said, looking intently at her. "I wanted to tell you this last night, but it's okay that you can't. Any children I would produce would be like me. My children would be werewolves. I don't want that." He paused to kiss her. "Besides, your brothers will have enough kids to go around, won't they?" he smiled at her. She smiled back and allowed herself to melt into the kiss that he was now giving her.


	17. Separation

My Hero, My Friend, My Love

A/N- Some of you can see where the story's going. All I can say is, wait and see...Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.

Chapter Seventeen: Separation 

Ginny sat at her writing desk one afternoon, desperately trying to finish the last biography for her book. This one had been especially difficult to write, as it was about Remus. He didn't want to be a part of the book, but she'd insisted. After all, he was the one who'd saved her life, and he was one of the few who'd fought and survived both wars with Voldemort.

He'd refused to give any personal background information on himself, so she'd had to ask Sirius. Ginny already knew some things, but she didn't know any details of his involvement in the first war, so Sirius filled in the blanks.

She finished his chapter and thought to herself that she'd not paid enough tribute to her hero. She suddenly had a brilliant idea and retrieved another piece of parchment and wrote her thoughts down before organizing the other papers into a folder. "Done!" she exclaimed to herself. As she got up to change clothes, a Ministry owl flew into her room, dropping a note onto her bed before flying away.

She picked up the note and noticed it was from her love.

My darling Ginny,

I had a moment at work, so naturally my thoughts turned to you. I feel as if I don't say it enough, but I love you.

I love you for being my salvation when I fall apart.

I love you for always making me laugh.

I love you for always having faith in me.

But most of all, I love you for loving me.

Remus

Ginny smiled to herself. She'd grown quite accustomed to his love letters. He frequently sent notes to her during the day, especially if she was frustrated. In turn, she wrote him letters in the middle of the night, so he would have them to read first thing in the morning.

During their first full moon together, he'd not wanted her there. But her persistence prevailed and she kept him company. Afterwards, she wrote him a letter telling him how she knew he loved her because he'd let her stay. They'd been almost inseparable since then.

Her brothers had been surprisingly accepting of their relationship. Even Ron had finally come around after he saw how happy Remus made his sister.

Ginny quickly shook these thoughts from her head. She was running late and had to get to the publisher's quickly. She gathered the mess of parchments that was her book and apparated to the office.

-----------------------------------------------

Remus removed his reading glasses and rubbed his eyes. He was so tired and wanted to do nothing but sleep, but he'd promised Ginny and Sirius that he'd have dinner with them, since Sirius was leaving the next morning for Hogwarts. He gathered his things together and left his office, dreading coming back the next day.

He quickly apparated to Grimmauld Place and sighed. He entered the house, without knocking and set his things down in the entryway. He found Ginny and Sirius waiting for him in the sitting room and he entered the room and flopped onto the sofa next to Ginny. He kissed her hello.

"Moony, you look terrible," Sirius said looking at his friend.

"Bugger off," Remus retorted. "I've had a long bloody day."

Ginny reached over to rub his shoulders. "The dragon situation?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid it's gotten worse. People are getting injured and the Ministry wants me to go to Romania for a few days to get firsthand accounts." He looked sadly at Ginny. "I leave the day after tomorrow."

She was disappointed, but tried not to show it. "Well, hopefully it won't take too long, and you'll be back before you know it," she said, trying to sound upbeat.

"Yeah, mate," Sirius added, "it'll all get settled soon."

"I hope so," Remus replied wearily. "I'm starved," he said standing. "Let's go out to dinner. My treat." He smiled grandly at Ginny and Sirius. They quickly agreed and the three headed out the door.

---------------------------------------------

They returned after dinner and Sirius politely excused himself upstairs to finish packing, leaving the two lovebirds alone.

They went into the sitting room and cuddled on the couch. Remus played with their intertwined fingers and said thoughtfully, "You know, at a time like this, I wish your brother Charlie was here." She raised her head up from his chest and searched his eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, he would be very helpful with this dragon thing," he said. "He was excellent at what he did. His work was very important." He sighed.

"You know he was my favorite brother," she said quietly. "I know I shouldn't have favorites, but I was closest to him. He let me be me. No one else did...until you."

He kissed her sweetly. "I know you miss him...and your parents and Percy. They'd be so proud of you and of your book. Your stories of them are wonderful, told with so much heart." He looked deep into her eyes and smiled. "You never cease to amaze me, my darling."

She smiled back and him and lifted herself off the sofa and made her way to leave the room. She turned to look at him and wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Don't you go anywhere. I'll be back in a minute." She disappeared upstairs and returned shortly carrying something behind her back. "I have a surprise for you."

He looked at her curiously, and asked, "What have you got there?"

She pulled the object from behind her and handed it to him. "Well, you know I finished my book several weeks ago and took it to the editor. They loved it. It's being published soon. You're the first person to have a copy of my book. They gave me an advance copy, and I wanted you to have it."

He stared at her, speechless and humbled. "No, Ginny, you should keep this. It's your hard work poured out in here." He tried to hand it back to her, but she pushed it back into his hands.

"No, you were the one who had the faith in me that I could write this, so I want you to keep it." She paused to sit next to him again. "Open up the front cover," she instructed.

He opened the cover and the words that stared back at him made his heart swell. On the dedication page of the book he read,

"To my Remus, who inspired me to write this tribute. You are, and will forever be, my hero. I love you..."

He looked at her, and with a choked voice he said, "I love you too. Thank you for this." He leaned in and kissed her again.

Their kisses soon became more passionate and intense. They were in their own world when a throat cleared from the doorway. Sirius rolled his eyes when they looked over at him. "For God's sake, get a room," he teased them. They laughed at him and stood up.

"I need to be going anyway. Tomorrow's going to be more hectic," Remus said. He led Ginny to the hallway to properly say good-bye. She paused to kiss Sirius as they left the room.

"Great, now I've got 'Moony' germs," he said, "Where's my wand? I need a quick Scourgify spell." He made a big deal of wiping his cheek. Remus glared and him, but Sirius just grinned.

-------------------------------------------

My darling Ginny,

I know I said I'd be home soon, but it doesn't appear that's going to happen, at least not for another week. I'm sorry. You have no idea how much I miss you and want to be with you.

The situation is getting out of control. I fear I may have to divert this problem to the Law Enforcement Division before too long. I've used all my capacities here, and we're still unable to determine the culprits.

The only thing that gives me comfort is knowing that I'll be able to see you and hold you again before too long. I received your last letter and the lock of hair. I sleep with it under my pillow. It soothes me to have at least part of you near me.

I'll see you soon, my love.

Remus

Ginny read his letter and felt her heart sink. He'd been gone over two weeks, and although he assured her that he was safe, she still worried about him and wished he were back home.

She sighed loudly and began writing a response to him. She had some news to share with him, and she'd wanted to do it in person. Since he wouldn't be back for a while, she decided to just tell him.

Dear Remus,

I hope that you are okay and that the situation is resolved soon. I miss you terribly and wish you were here with me.

I was going to wait until you got back to tell you some good news, but I can't wait any longer. My book will be published in two weeks! The official date is October 5. I'm very excited, and I wish you were here to celebrate with me. The publishers are hosting a party for me, and Sirius and my brothers are planning on coming home that day to attend. Of course, I'll expect you to be my escort for the evening, if you don't mind.

I can't wait to see you again. Promise me the minute you get back we can lock ourselves in your house for a few days.

I wish I could write more, but I'm meeting Hermione, Shaine and Katie for dinner.

See you in my dreams,

Ginny

---------------------------------------

Remus read the letter and immediately had a brilliant idea. He'd been wondering how to do it for a while, and this party would be the perfect opportunity. He smiled to himself and quickly wrote a letter to Ginny's brother Bill. As he rolled up the parchment and tied it, he said to himself, "If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it properly. And that includes asking the patriarch of her family." He smiled to himself before sending the letter.

---------------------------------------

The evening of the party arrived before Ginny knew it. She was nervous and very much on edge. Remus sat on her bed and watched her, amusedly, as she frantically got dressed.

"Darling, will you relax? Please?" he asked, trying not to smile.

"I'm trying, Remus," she replied, "really I am. Where is my bloody shoe?"

She found the missing shoe and announced that she was- finally- ready to go. Before she made it to the door, Remus stopped her. He led her to the bed and sat her down. "Wait, just a moment," he said. She looked at him confusedly.

"But we're going to be late," she said.

"Ginny, the party is for you. I think they can wait for a minute," he said smiling at her. He took her hands in his and began the speech he'd been rehearsing for the past week. "Ginny, I love you so much. I never thought I could be this happy. I never thought I deserved to be. But you made me realize that I can be. You are the light of my life and I don't want to live another day without you by my side." He paused and knelt down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Remus!" she cried. "Of course I will. Yes!" Remus gently removed his mother's ring from her right hand and slid it onto the ring finger of her left hand.

"I believe that is its rightful place?" he asked. She nodded, as he stood. He sat next to her on the bed and kissed her lovingly. She pulled him closer and they laid back onto her bed. Ginny began pulling at his shirt, trying to unbutton it.

"I thought you said we were going to be late," he said as she kissed his neck.

She forced him onto his back, and continued undressing him. "Like you said, it's my party, and they can wait." She leaned up to kiss him again. "Besides," she continued, "I want to celebrate our engagement privately before we have to be around other people." He laughed at her, but let her have her way...with him.

A little over an hour later, hand in hand, the couple walked into the party, held at the publishing house in Diagon Alley. As they entered, Ron came over to greet them, closely followed by Fred and Hermione.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked. "And why are you both so wrinkled?"

Remus and Ginny blushed, while Fred and Hermione snickered.

"Honestly Ron," Fred said, "don't you know anything? There's a perfectly good reason they're late, eh Gin?" He elbowed his sister and winked at Remus.

"Fred!" Hermione cried. "Let it go." Ron, having just now caught on, blushed profusely and stammered out something about needing a drink.

"Ginny, why is your ring on your other hand?" Hermione asked, not missing a thing.

Ginny just looked a Remus and grinned. She looked at her sister-in-law. "Well, we may have something to announce in a moment."

Fred, picked his sister up and hugged her, twirling her around. He put her down and shook Remus' hand enthusiastically. "Congratulations!" he said, grinning.

Ginny and Remus made their way to speak with the publisher of her book, who then gave a very nice speech to the gathered crowd about the book. When he was done speaking, he introduced Ginny and her date, Remus. Remus bent down to whisper in Ginny's ear. She nodded, and he cleared his throat and spoke loudly to the crowd.

"I'd like to add something to the celebration this evening. I've asked Ginny to marry me, and she's accepted," he said. Everyone gasped and then applauded, as Ginny's family made their way to the front of the room to hug the happy couple. As Ginny was accepting her family and friends' congratulations, she noticed that Draco was a little less enthusiastic. She wondered if he was still missing Rebecca, and made a mental note to take it easy with wedding talk around him.

They celebrated late into the evening and finally retreated back to Grimmauld Place. Remus decided to stay there instead of returning home, as it was extremely late. However, Ginny fell asleep early, leaving Remus to talk with Sirius.

The two men opened a bottle of brandy in Sirius' study. Sirius poured two glasses and handed one to his friend. "Moony, old man," he said, "you must be on cloud nine right now."

Remus beamed at the other man. "Yes, I am. I've never been so happy in my life. My job is going well, and I'm marrying the most wonderful witch in the world."

Sirius grinned at his friend. "Well, it's about time you got everything you've always wanted. So, it won't be too long before you and Ginny have some kids running around, eh?"

Remus' expression darkened. "Sirius, no one else knows this, and I don't know if Ginny wants to keep it that way, but I have to talk to someone about this." He sighed and took a sip of his drink. "Ginny can't have children."

Sirius looked at his friend, shocked. "What? Why not?"

"The Death Eater, the one she was battling when I showed up in the final battle- well, he sent a curse at her that...damaged her. She can never get pregnant," he finished sadly. He set his drink down and put his hand in his hands.

Sirius patted his friend on the knee. "Moony, man, I had no idea." He paused. "But that's okay right? I mean, with your situation and all?"

Remus looked up and nodded. "Yes, I would never want to bring my own children into this world to go through what I've been through. But Ginny and I can't even adopt children. The Ministry would never allow me to adopt a child with my, uh, condition."

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. "You love her, right?" Remus nodded. "And she loves you, right?" He nodded again. "Well, I don't know much about love. But I do know when two people are meant to be together, and you and Ginny are...just like James and Lily. So, if you are meant to be together, then somehow it's just all got to work out, you know?"

Remus smiled wryly at his friend. "Sirius, for someone who's never been with the same woman for any length of time, you sure know a lot about relationships. Thanks, mate," he said.

Sirius laughed loudly and poured them another drink.


	18. The Joining of Two Souls

My Hero, My Friend, My Love

A/N- You may want some Kleenex for this one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.

Chapter Eighteen: The Joining of Two Souls

Ginny stepped from the dressing room of the most elegant dress shop in Hogsmeade. "Well, what you do think?" She was dressed in a white strapless gown, with intricate beading along the bust-line that flowed out at her waist to the floor. The matching robe had a high collar, with identical beading going down the back along the train.

Hermione, Shaine, and Katie all gasped, and Hermione clutched the throat of her robes. She began to smile broadly. "Ginny, you look so beautiful!" she said.

Shaine nodded in agreement. "It's perfect, Gin. I think this is the one."

Katie just cried. "It's just so wonderful, Ginny. You and Remus are going to be so happy." Tears streamed down her cheeks and she sobbed.

"Katie, are you alright?" Ginny asked, amused.

"Yes, I'm fine," her sister-in-law said, wiping her tears. "I'm just so...emotional."

"Because I'm buying my wedding dress?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes, I'm just so happy for you," she said, sniffling.

The girls left the village a short time later, with Ginny's new dress, as well as a few things from the unmentionables shop, and headed back home. Upon entering Grimmauld Place, the four girls giggled up the stairs to Ginny's room, but neglected to escape the curious stares of Sirius, Harry and Ron, who were in the sitting room. "What have you got there?" Harry shouted up at them.

His wife giggled down at him. "Nothing that you men can see," she said teasingly. The others laughed loudly, except Ginny.

"Stop! Shaine!" she whined.

They girls fell into another fit of laughter and the men looked at each other curiously. Well, Sirius wasn't curious. He had immediately recognized the mysterious pink bag, having been in that shop quite a few times in his younger days shopping for girlfriends. He snickered at the thought of Ginny wearing anything from that shop in front of his old pal. "Moony," he thought to himself, "I hope you take can it, old man." He chuckled at his thought.

---------------------------------------------------

It was two weeks before Christmas. Snow fell lightly to the ground outside a church in Northern England. The sun had set and the stars shown brightly in the sky.

Remus Lupin, clad in elegant black dress robes, paced around the parlor's private chamber, wringing his hands. George Weasley laughed at his former professor. "Told you that you should've eloped," he said quietly. Ron chuckled at his brother, but Remus glared at him. Harry patted Remus on the back.

"It's all right, mate," he said. "We were nervous too."

"Really?" Remus asked the younger men.

They both nodded. "It's true," George said. "Even I was nervous."

That seemed to calm the older man, slightly. "Is Ginny nervous?" he asked.

"Yes, definitely," Fred said, entering the room. "She's wearing a rut in the floor. Poor Hermione is having a hard time keeping her still." The other men chuckled at this, but Remus just forced a weak smile, still pacing. Fred handed him a rolled piece of parchment. "She said to give this to you before the ceremony."

Remus smiled to himself. This was it, her last letter to him before she became his wife. He opened it eagerly and read it, blinking back tears.

My dear Remus,

Can you believe that in a short time we'll be married? I've dreamed of this day since I was a little girl, but never in my life did I imagine that I would be marrying the most wonderful man ever put on this earth.

You have brought so much happiness to my life. You've been my teacher, my mentor, my hero, my comfort, my friend, my lover, my inspiration, and now you will be my husband.

I want you to know that no matter what life brings us, we will go through it together. I will be by your side through anything and everything. Whenever I think of how we came together, I can't help but laugh. So much seemed to be against us, but love led us through it all and it will lead us through the days to come.

I will meet you at the altar soon, my love, and our lives can begin.

All my love,

Ginny

---------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Sirius was watching Ginny pace around the bridal chamber. "Oh, God," she moaned. "What if I fall? What if I forget my vows? What if I drop the ring?" she asked wearily.

Sirius looked up at her from his chair. Sighing slightly, he said, "Well, if you fall, you'll get up. If you forget your vows, say whatever's in your heart, and if you drop the ring, I'll pick it up." She looked back at him, wondering why he was so calm. She was about to ask when Draco came into the room.

The younger man looked to Sirius. "Can we have a moment?" he asked. Sirius nodded and stood.

"I'd better see to Moony," he said walking over to her, "Make sure he's still there." He winked, but Ginny didn't look amused. "I'm only kidding. I've known him almost my entire life, Ginny, and he's never been happier." Sirius kissed her cheek and choked back tears. "I'm so very proud of you."

She smiled back at him through her own tears. "Thank you, Sirius. I love you." She hugged him again.

"I love you too, dear," he replied before leaving to attend to his duties as best man.

Draco walked over to Ginny and took her hands. "Nervous, love?" he asked. She nodded. Draco's happy expression darkened briefly. "Gin, do you really love him?" he questioned.

Ginny looked at her friend, puzzled. "Yes, of course. I wouldn't be marrying him otherwise," she answered. Draco dropped their hands, and Ginny became worried about him. "What is it, Draco? What's troubling you?" she asked.

He turned away from her. "Part of the reason Rebecca left me is because of you...because I've never really gotten over you," he said quietly. Ginny was stunned. He turned back to face her. "I just wanted to know if there was any chance- any at all- for us-"he started but was interrupted.

"No, Draco," Ginny said gently. "There's not. I love Remus with all of my heart. He's the one, the only one, for me. I'm sorry." Draco shook his head and forced a smile. He tried to blink back the tears in his eyes.

"It's okay," he said. "I just wanted to ask. I didn't mean to upset you."

Ginny smiled at him, trying to hide the pity she felt for him. "It's okay Draco. But I want you to remember something you told me once. You said that all you ever wanted for me was to be happy, remember?" He nodded. "Well," she continued, "Remus makes me happier than anyone in the world. I want to be married to him. I love him."

She sighed. "Draco, there's someone out there for you. I know it. But you have to move on with your life. You have to open your heart and let love back in. Promise me you'll try."

"I promise, Ginny," he said softly. He kissed her cheek as Hermione entered the room.

"It's time to start," she said softly. Ginny merely nodded, and Draco exited the room. Hermione looked at her friend and began to cry.

"You look so beautiful, Gin," she sobbed. Ginny giggled at her.

"Are you going to make it?" she asked, giggling.

Hermione waved her hand in the air. "I'm fine. Just, you know...hormones."

"You're pregnant again?" Ginny asked incredulously. When Hermione nodded happily, Ginny asked, "What happened to waiting two years?"

Hermione blushed. "Well, we meant to..." her voice trailed off, and Ginny put up her hands.

"Stop," she said forcefully, "that's my brother. I don't want to know any more." She stopped laughing and smiled at her sister-in-law. "I'm happy for you, Hermione."

"Thanks," the other girl replied. "Now let's get you married!" Both girls laughed and left the parlour for the chapel.

Unlike Harry's wedding, which had been a huge event and the "social event of the season," according to Witch Weekly, Remus and Ginny had decided to have a small wedding, with just close friends, including members of the Order of the Phoenix, and family. So, it was a rather small, intimate affair.

Bill was waiting for them at the entrance. He smiled at Hermione as she began her ascent up the aisle. Ginny gripped her brother's arm, and he patted her hand in comfort. "Ready?" he asked.

"I've never been more ready," she replied. He smiled and kissed her cheek. The music began again, and he led her down the aisle towards the love of her life.

Remus beamed as his bride walked towards him slowly. Ron and Harry grinned at their old teacher from their seats. Sirius, standing behind Remus, patted him on the back.

Finally, Bill and Ginny reached the front of the chapel and he handed her left hand to Remus, and he squeezed it affectionately. Bill went to sit with his wife and brothers, and the couple turned to face the Minister of Magic, who would perform the ceremony. Edward Smyth had been named Minister after Arthur Weasley's assassination and had done well. Not only was he Remus' boss, but also he was a strong supporter of the werewolf. Edward began the ceremony:

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here this evening to witness the marriage of Remus John Lupin and Ginvera Molly Black-Weasley. This is a special time to share with these two people, and it is to be entered into quietly, humbly and with reverence.

Remus and Ginny have chosen to have a unique charm placed upon their marriage, a Soul-Joining Charm. It is very rare, very powerful and will unite their souls for all eternity. Now, we will begin the vows. Remus, please repeat after me." He said the vows and Remus repeated them, solemnly, yet lovingly.

"I, Remus John Lupin, promise to love you, Ginerva Molly Black-Weasley, with all that I have, through good times and bad, through wealth and poverty, through sickness and health, all the days of my life. I choose to have my soul bound to yours for all eternity. This is my solemn vow."

Next, it was Ginny's turn.

"I Ginerva Molly Black-Weasley, promise to love you, Remus John Lupin, with all that I have, through good times and bad, through wealth and poverty, through sickness and health, all the days of my life. I choose to have my soul bound to yours for all eternity. This is my solemn vow."

Edward smiled at the couple and continued with the rings. Sirius handed Remus Ginny's ring, and he slipped it onto her finger, saying, "Ginny, please accept this ring as a token of my unconditional love and devotion."

Hermione handed Remus' ring to Ginny, and she slid it onto his finger saying, "Remus, please accept this ring as a token of my unconditional love and devotion."

Edward pulled out his wand to begin the Soul-Joining charm. "Please face each other and join hands." The couple did so, and the Minister performed the incantations of the spell. When it was finished, a thin mist emerged from Remus' and Ginny's chests, where their hearts were, and intertwined between them, before splitting in half and floating back into the two people's hearts.

Their friends and family gasped at the beautiful spectacle in front of them. It was an intimate display of emotion and commitment, and the women present wept silently. Even Sirius was choked up, watching the spell being performed.

When the mist faded Remus and Ginny smiled warmly at each other. The Minister, smiling proudly, looked out at the guests. "It is my honor to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Remus John Lupin. Remus, you may kiss your bride."

Remus grinned like a schoolboy before cupping Ginny's face in his hands and gently lowering his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Then he did something very un-Remus-like. He suddenly picked her up, twirled her around and whooped loudly. Their guests applauded, and Harry and Ron yelled in appreciation, as everyone laughed. Hermione wiped tears from her eyes. So did Sirius, even though no one noticed.

As the guests made their way back to the parlor for the reception, Remus pulled Ginny into an empty room and kissed her passionately. "I can't believe we did it," he said breathlessly. "Mrs. Ginny Lupin," he said almost to himself.

She kissed him back fervently, "I like the sound of that, dear husband."

Remus shouted loudly again. She laughed at him.

"Come on, you," she said through her giggles. "Our guests and going to think we couldn't wait until the wedding night." He blushed and they followed the guests to the reception.

The rest of the evening went along beautifully. They happy couple danced, drank and celebrated with their friends. Ginny had remembered a muggle tradition from Hermione's and Fred's wedding, known as the "Father-Daughter Dance," and asked Sirius to dance with her when it was announced. He did so, proudly. Ginny laughed with her girlfriends, as they watched the four Weasley brothers pull Remus aside for a "discussion." Remus was good-natured about it, though, and went along with the men, nodding seriously and looking properly afraid of their threats.

After the candles in the parlor began to wane, the couple left to the shouts and well-wishes of their friends...and the cat-calls of the men present, even Sirius. They apperated back to Remus' flat. They'd decided to spend their first night as man and wife there before departing for their honeymoon the next morning. As he carried her over the threshold of the bedroom, Ginny smiled at her new husband, thinking she'd never been happier in her life.


	19. Wedding Presents and Press Releases

My Hero, My Friend, My Love

A/N- Okay, you pesky reviewers, here's another chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.

Chapter Nineteen: Wedding Presents and Press Releases

An unexpected and uninvited visitor rudely interrupted Ginny and Remus, her husband of less than twenty-four hours the next morning.

"Oh, God," Sirius called from the living room, upon hearing the pleasured moans of newlyweds, "whatever you're doing in there, hurry up."

Ginny turned her head from atop her husband towards the very open door to their bedroom. Her eyes were wide with shock. Surely Sirius wouldn't come back there...would he?

She turned back to Remus, who seemed amused by the entire situation. "What the hell is he doing here...now?" she asked in frustrated tone. She made a move to get up, but Remus pulled her back down.

"Well, don't stop now, for heaven's sake," he said leaning up to kiss her. "Sirius will keep busy for, oh, about twenty more minutes." He reached over to get his wand from the bedside table. He pointed it at the door, saying "Colloportis." He then cast a Silencing charm on their bedroom before they resumed their..."activities."

Half an hour later, two very satisfied newlyweds emerged from the bedroom to find Sirius sitting on their sofa reading a magazine. "Took you long enough," he said, looking up at them.

Remus blushed and hurried off to the kitchen to make tea. Ginny tightened the belt on her robe and glared at their guest.

"And may I ask what possessed you to show up here?" she asked him.

"Well, my dear," he began, looking smug, "let me say that if you two hadn't taken your fireplace off the Floo Network or put up protective wards so that no one, except your family, could get to you, you and Moony would have had several uninvited guests this morning."

"What are you talking about, Sirius?" she asked, not pleased with his excuse.

Remus came back into the room and Sirius tossed the Daily Prophet at them.

"That's what I'm talking about," he said.

The headline read, "Slain Minister's Only Daughter Weds Werewolf."

Remus and Ginny looked at the paper, then at each other, and finally back at Sirius. They both sat down slowly, not quite comprehending what was going on.

Sirius cleared his throat and explained.

"It seems your marriage caused quite a stir yesterday."

Ginny gripped Remus' hand. "But why?" she asked. "No one made a big deal when we announced the engagement."

"Well, I guess most people thought it would never happen. But look at it this way. He's a werewolf, obviously, employed in a relatively new department at the Ministry. He's quite a bit older than you, not to mention your former teacher. Plus, you're Arthur Weasley's only daughter. He was most respected before his death. Your family played a very prominent role in Voldemort's defeat. And you're a best-selling author now too. All in all, it's quite the scandal, so to speak."

Remus' head snapped up to his friend. "Scandal?" he asked in disbelief. Sirius nodded. "But why? Can't they see we love each other, that it's not in bad taste how we came together?" His head was spinning at the morbid possibilities of things that could happen to them.

Sirius just chuckled. "Not that kind of scandal, Moony. It's just exciting gossip now. See, you announced the engagement very publicly. Then everything since then happened very quietly. The wedding wasn't announced to the world, and it was a very small group of guests. The public wants to know details. They want an interview, photos, the whole thing."

Ginny looked worriedly at Remus. "But we don't want any of that. We just want to be left alone so we can enjoy this time together. Sirius, what do we do?"

Remus rubbed Ginny's back to comfort her. He knew she hated attention and would hate having her photo taken or giving an interview. So would he, for that matter.

Sirius looked at his friends and sighed. "Well, for now, go on your honeymoon. Your family and I can deal with this until you get back. The reporter instincts in Shaine came out this morning and she immediately got to work on something called a press release. Read it, and if it's okay, that's what she'll give to the papers for now." He handed them a parchment with Shaine's writing.

"The former Miss Ginerva Weasley and Mr. Remus Lupin were married yesterday evening by the Minister of Magic in front of family and close friends. They ask that all photographers and reporters respect their privacy at this time. They will consider issuing another statement at a later date."

Ginny shrugged, and Remus said, "Yes, that looks fine." He smiled reassuringly at Ginny. "And tell Shaine thanks for us. We really appreciate it. Lucky having a former reporter around."

Sirius smiled. "Yes, it is. Unfortunately, she and Harry have to go back to Ireland after Christmas. You two are coming over for Christmas, aren't you?"

Remus smiled at his friend. He knew Sirius loved having a crowd during the holidays. "Well, since we'll just be getting back from Spain then, we'd like to stay here for our first Christmas together, but we'll spend all Christmas day over there."

Suddenly, Sirius slapped his hand to his forehead. "I almost forgot. I haven't given you your wedding present yet. It's from Harry and me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key and a picture of a house. The house sat up on a small hill. It was two story, with lots of windows and a large front porch.

Remus and Ginny looked at him, confused. Sirius smiled at them. "That's your new house." He paused, letting the surprise sink in. "It's about 30 miles outside London. You have a good bit of land. There's a garden out back and further out, there's a pond. I thought you might like to live away from the city, especially so Ginny could continue with her writing. We hoped it might provide a more creative environment."

Ginny was crying, so Remus stood up to embrace his friend. "We were actually thinking of getting a place similar to that. Thanks, Sirius. It's wonderful."

Ginny, still crying, nodded emphatically before hugging Sirius. "Thank you so much. It's beautiful."

"Well, I must be going. I'm sure you need to leave soon. Have a wonderful time in Spain, and do try and leave the house occasionally." He grinned teasingly as the couple blushed. Hugging them both again, he apparated away.

---------------------------------------------------

Remus and Ginny returned from their honeymoon two days before Christmas. Sirus and her brothers had moved their belongings into their new home while they were away, so there was little to do to fix up the house. The pond in the back was frozen over, but Ginny could imagine the sun shining off the surface and couldn't wait for spring to arrive. Remus was also excited about the new house. He couldn't wait to get to work on the garden.

After settling in, they decorated for the holidays and went through the mail that Sirius had brought over. There were numerous letters from reporters, begging for interviews. One, in particular, caught Ginny's eye. It was from Luna, who was working at Witch Weekly. She turned to Remus.

"Well, it seems as though we're going to have to do something about this. Why not Luna? At least I trust her," she said.

Remus sighed heavily. He'd hoped they would be able to avoid such a spectacle, but it seemed he was wrong. He nodded. "Yes, that's fine. But I want it understood that we see anything she writes first. And if we don't like it, it doesn't get printed, alright?"

Ginny agreed and went about to reply to her friend, as Remus continued with the mail. He found a letter from his boss and opened it, dreading what it might say.

Sure enough, the dreaded dragon situation he'd been dealing with for months was getting worse. However, it seemed as though the Ministry had finally agreed with him that the Aurors needed to be involved. His eyes almost fell out of his head when he saw who'd been assigned- Kingsley Shacklebolt and Ronald Weasley! He knew better than to tell Ginny about this now, so he hastily shoved the letter into his pocket.

----------------------------------------------------

Ginny woke up alone in bed late on Christmas Eve. She laughed aloud at the realization and made her way downstairs to find her husband.

There he was, in the living room, fire blazing in the fireplace, and working. He looked up and saw her. He rolled his eyes, playfully.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Not alone," she said coming over to curl up next to him. "Do you ever think that maybe one year we can actually sleep on Christmas Eve without ending up on the sofa?" They both laughed and Remus reached over to play with her hair. She closed her eyes, since she loved it when he did this. "Working?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied. "What else would keep me from being in bed with a beautiful young woman?"

"Is it the dragon situation?" she asked. She looked up as he nodded.

"Aurors are involved now," he said. "Shouldn't be too long until it's over."

Ginny sat up and began rubbing his shoulders. "That's some relief off you, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, but I still will have to be involved, just in a more limited capacity." He sighed loudly. "The Aurors they've assigned, it's Kingsley and Ron." He looked at her, waiting for her response. She merely nodded. But she saw the look he was giving her.

"What?" she asked. "Ron's a great Auror. I trust him. He'll be fine."

Remus smiled at his wife. She was so hopeful, so optimistic about everything. That's what he loved best about her. He leaned over to kiss her.

They broke apart, and he went back to working. After another hour, he saw that she had fallen asleep. He stifled a laugh and stood to pick her up. "I must carry on with the tradition and carry her to bed," he said to himself.

----------------------------------------

Christmas was an uneventful experience. Harry and Shaine spent most of the afternoon packing, as they would have to return to Ireland the next day. Fred spent most of the day chasing after Molly who, at ten months old, was crawling at an alarming pace. Ron had to deal with Hermione constantly suggesting young witches he could date. As the only single Weasley left, he was left to defend himself. He swore he'd decided to be a confirmed bachelor, like Sirius.

Sirius laughed at this. "Good, I could use another lonely man like myself. Moony had to go off and get married," he said throwing some balled up wrapping paper at his friend.

Remus pretended to be offended. "Ginny snagged me. It isn't my fault that she's perfect!"

All the Weasleys and Sirius and Harry talked of Hogwarts and how they missed it. George brought up some interesting news.

"You know next year, they're starting a new class, War Studies," he said. When the others looked puzzled he explained. "Dumbledore feels it's important to study both wars with Voldemort and even the one with Grindelwald so that history doesn't repeat itself. I even heard they want to use Gin's book as one of the texts."

"Yes, I've heard that as well. The publisher is trying to work a deal," Ginny said, modestly.

"Well, that sounds like a good idea, but who's going to teach it?" Harry asked, looking at Sirius.

"Don't look at me! I just heard about the new class before the term break. Besides, I have enough going on with D.A.D.A. I don't have time for another class," he said.

"I guess they'll find someone new," Ron said. "Moony, what about you?" he asked, looking to his old professor.

"Not interested," Remus replied. "I like my job at the Ministry. Besides, I don't think an old castle is the right environment for your sister's writing." He looked at his pocket watch. "It's getting late, darling. We need to be going."

Ginny beamed at her husband. "You still use that?" she asked, referring to the watch.

"Of course," he replied. "It's my favorite gift you've ever given me, other than your heart." She kissed his slowly and lovingly, as everyone else grumbled. She leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Let's continue this at home, shall we?" Remus blushed, but grinned at her. They quickly apparated back to "Lupin Cottage," as they'd dubbed it.

----------------------------------------

Two weeks later, Luna's interview was published in Witch Weekly, along with two photos the couple allowed Colin to take. It was a nice article, summarizing how they couple came together through their letter writing and spending time together as friends. They did leave out the part of Sirius' objections. Remus and Ginny also shared things that they themselves didn't know. For example, when Luna asked them when they knew they were in love, Remus said he knew he loved Ginny when she said in a letter that to befriend him completely meant to love the wolf aspect of his life. Meanwhile, Ginny knew she loved Remus when he gave her his mother's ring for her birthday.

Luna had brought up the prospect of children, but Remus politely declined to answer the question, not wanting to bring up that painful aspect of their situation. They ended the interview by stating that they just wanted to enjoy their new marriage like any other couple and without the press' involvement.

All copies of Witch Weekly that month sold out in less than a day.


	20. An Eventful Spring Day

My Hero, My Friend, My Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.

Chapter Twenty: An Eventful Spring Day

March 17. It was St. Patrick's Day for some wizards and witches, but for others, it meant another grueling day at the office. Thus was the case for Remus Lupin.

He'd left early that morning, leaving his wife of three months writing on the front porch. He wished he could stay home with her, but the day before he and the Aurors had received a viable lead in the dragon case.

Sure enough, upon entering his office, he found Kingsley and Ron waiting for him. Both wore grim expressions. Ron looked nervously at his brother-in-law. He gulped loudly before speaking.

"We know who's behind it, Moony," he said grimly. "We know who's been buying and selling this stuff."

Remus looked at him expectantly. "Well, who is it, Ron? Kingsley?" He looked at both men with interest.

Kingsley quickly shut the door to the office and cast a very powerful Silencing charm around the room. The tall man looked at his colleague and said the name of the wizard they'd been chasing for so long. "Draco Malfoy."

Remus sank into his chair. Surely he'd misheard the other wizard. "Who?"

Ron answered. "It's Malfoy. He's been behind this the whole time," he said bitterly.

Remus's head spun wildly. "But I don't understand. He was our friend. He was at my wedding for Merlin's sake. Are you quite sure?" he asked incredulously.

Both men nodded. "We have to be very delicate about this, Lupin," Kingsley said. "After all, he's one of the top rookie Aurors, other than Weasley. He can't suspect anything when we go to see him. Merlin knows he's got enough galleons to disappear."

Remus nodded. He was suddenly hit with the thought of how Ginny would react. She and Draco had been very close once, and they'd remained friends. How would she take this?

The three men began to make plans for Draco's arrest. All three were not looking forward to this, as they'd trusted Draco with their own lives at one point or another. They began with the locating spells first. They hoped to catch him off guard.

Meanwhile, Ginny finished her writing on the porch and went inside to make lunch. She was trying to write her mother's memoirs, but she hadn't gotten very far yet. She was in the midst of cooking when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find Draco standing before her with a sheepish smile one his face.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you," he said.

"Of course not," she replied with a smile. "Please come in. I was just starting lunch."

He followed her into the house and looked around. "It's really lovely in here. You and Lupin have done a lot with this place."

She turned to smile at him again. "Thanks, it's been fun working on it. It finally feels like our home now."

Draco slowly made his way over to her. She became slightly uncomfortable with the expression on his face. He reached her and enveloped her in a very strong hug.

She hugged him back gingerly. "Draco, is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes, everything is fine, just fine," he said sadly. He pulled away and forced a smile at her.

"Draco, you know you can talk to me," she said. He nodded.

"I guess I'm just to the point in my life where I want more. I want to be married and have children, but there's no one special in my life right now." He sighed and sat down on the sofa with her.

"I told you that you'd ruined me," he said jokingly.

"Draco, you just need to get out there more. You work too much, just like Ron," she said.

"Ginny, I need to tell you something. I need to tell you the real reason Rebecca left me. It wasn't just because of you, although that was part of it. I need to talk to someone," he said desperately.

She rubbed his hand affectionately and stared at him.

He avoided her gaze and spoke again, this time with regret and shame. "Ginny, you know me better than anyone. You were the one to help me change who I was before. But I'm not the man you think I am. Rebecca found out what I was doing, what I was involved in, and when I refused to stop, she left me."

She looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I haven't changed. I've done terrible things, Ginny, things that I regret now, and all for nothing. Nothing more than money and the knowledge of getting away with something. And in doing so, I lost the only woman that loved me and who I could have had a future with. And now, I'm so deep into it that I can't get out."

"Whatever you've done, it can't be that bad. Tell me, and I'll help you. I'm still your friend, and I'm here for you." She was suddenly scared for her friend.

He turned to face her, ready to let it all out, all his guilt and his misdeeds. But it wasn't to be.

Suddenly, three wizards apparated into the house with their wands at the ready. Draco, knowing he was finished and feeling desperate, grabbed Ginny up, forced her in front of him and held his wand at her throat.

"Wands down gentlemen, or she gets hurt," he threatened.

Remus, Ron and Kingsley looked at each other, not sure of what to do. Remus looked at Ginny and saw the fear in her eyes, and felt a rush of rage at the man holding her. The other two men lowered their wands, but Remus kept his pointed at Draco and started towards him slowly.

"Leave. My. Wife. Alone," he said sternly. He eyes held an anger and rage that Ginny had never seen before in her normally gentle husband. She saw his hazel eyes flash with yellow, and she knew the wolf in him was rising to the surface. He looked ready to attack his prey.

"No!" shouted Draco. "Drop it werewolf!"

Ron, for once in his life, kept his wits about him during the crisis. He gulped and tried to rationalize with his friend- former friend. "Draco, mate, you don't want to hurt Ginny. You know you don't. Come on, let her go."

Draco's eyes glanced over at Ron for a moment before locking again with Remus'. "No, Ron. I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"Malfoy, we heard you before. You were about to tell Ginny everything. I heard the remorse in your voice, mate. Come on now. Let us help you. We'll put in a good word. I promise."

Draco seemed to waver for a moment, trying to believe his friend. Remus took that moment to act quickly.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled, casting Draco's wand away. "Stupefy!"

Draco fell back, unconscious, and Ginny threw herself into her husband's arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Ginny was crying hysterically, but she nodded her head. Remus stayed where he was, and the Aurors quickly bound Draco's arms and legs.

Two more Aurors came quickly to get reports from all the men and Ginny before taking Draco away. Remus took Ginny to St. Mungo's to be checked out, just to be safe.

--------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Remus and Ginny returned home to find an owl waiting for them.

Remus recognized the script. "It's from Dumbledore. It looks important."

Ginny came over to sit next to him. They read the letter together, eyes widening with every line.

Dear Remus and Ginny,

A terrible thing has happened. A young witch gave birth to a son early this morning. The baby is healthy, but his mother didn't survive. It is most unfortunate because the boy's father perished in an accident early this year. After his death, the mother left instructions that if anything happened to her, the child would be left in my care until I could find suitable parents.

I can think of no one else better to raise this child. The two of you have so much love to give, and I think it would do this young child well to be adopted by you. The child is here at Hogwarts in my care. Please send me your answer as soon as possible.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Ginny was stunned. She looked at her husband who was wearing an identical expression. "Remus, can this be true? Can it be possible?" she asked.

Remus shook his head sadly. "No, it's not possible. There's no way." He sighed. "Unless..." He thought for a moment, his brow furrowed.

"Unless what, Remus?" Ginny questioned.

He shook his head again. "I need to talk to Albus," he said making his way over to the fireplace. He flooed the Headmaster, and soon Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire.

"I see you received my owl. I trust you have a decision?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

Remus looked at the elder wizard and spoke very softly and very humbly. "Albus, are you sure? Is the Ministry really going to let someone like me adopt a child?" His voice held fear, the fear that nagged at him, telling him he could never be a father.

"Remus, it was left to me to decide who would raise the child. I know of yours and Ginny's situation, and it is my feeling that you are the best people to raise this boy," Dumbledore replied.

"But I'm a werewolf," Remus pursued. "And the law clearly states that werewolves can't adopt."

"It is true," Dumbledore conceded. "That is the law." He paused momentarily. "However, upon the mother's death, all parental rights went to me. It is not my decision to raise this child. Therefore, it is up to me, entirely me, to choose the parents for this child. And, naturally, I chose you." He smiled at the couple, who looked quite relieved.

Remus looked at his wife with anxious eyes. "Well, what do you think?" he asked her softly.

"Oh, Remus. You know what I want. But it's entirely up to you," she replied hopefully.

Remus' mouth grew into a broad smile. "Well, my darling, it seems we have a son." He grinned at Dumbledore before saying they would be over to pick up the child the next day.

Ginny fell asleep next to him on the sofa that night as he finished his report to close the dragon case. He smiled down at her, and realized how exhausted he was himself. He didn't have the energy to take her up to bed, so he curled up next to her on the sofa and they stayed there all night, sleeping off the events of a most hectic day.

-----------------------------------------------

The Headmaster beamed as the couple came into his office. A Ministry official was also there. He was to sign the necessary paperwork and place the adoption charm on the new family. This would officially make the baby Remus' and Ginny's son.

Dumbledore picked the child up from the cradle next to his desk and handed the baby to Ginny first, as Remus signed the papers. When he was finished, Ginny handed the baby to her husband. Upon taking the child, his child, in his arms, Remus felt a swell of pride in his chest and he fought back tears as the tiny baby looked up at him.

The Ministry official looked at the couple. "Do you have a name for the child?" he asked.

Remus and Ginny looked at each other. They hadn't thought of any names. Remus suddenly smiled broadly and spoke. "His name is Charles. Charles Black Lupin," he said with a choked voice. Ginny's eyes filled with tears.

She looked at her husband. "After my favorite brother and your best friend. It's perfect," she said softly.

The Headmaster and Ministry official smiled to each other. The official wrote the child's name down and placed the charm on the family.

After departing the Headmaster's office, the new family went to find Sirius in his office. He looked up from his desk to see who was interrupting him and was surprised to see Remus and Ginny with a baby.

"Ginny, Moony, what's this?" he asked, getting up.

Remus grinned broadly. "Sirius, I'd like you to meet our son, Charles Black Lupin." Sirius still looked puzzled.

"We've adopted him...with Dumbledore's help," Ginny explained.

"He's beautiful," said Sirius gazing down at the now sleeping baby boy. "What did you say his name was?"

"Charles, after my brother," Ginny said while softly stroking her son's black hair. "Charles Black Lupin."

Sirius grinned broadly. "Black, eh? I like that."

He hugged his friends, and visited with them a little longer. They told him of the events from the previous day and of how Charles came to be their son. Before too long, though, they had to go, since they had guests waiting at their house.

-------------------------------------------

Remus and Ginny flooed back to Lupin Cottage, where their family awaited them. They were greeted with oohs and ahhs over the new baby, as he was introduced to the family.

Hermione, whose hormones were surging, cried for her sister-in-law. The rest of the Weasley brothers grinned, knowing their new nephew had been named for their brave older brother.

Ron interrupted the excitement with more good news. "Harry and Shaine owled me earlier. Shaine's pregnant, she's due in the winter." Everyone cheered, and began writing their friends a collective letter offering them congratulations and telling them of the new addition to their own family.

-----------------------------------------

Some time later, after everyone left, Remus quickly transfigured some things into a baby bed and other necessary items until they could purchase them. He climbed into bed with Ginny that night and held her in his arms.

"Gin, did you ever think we'd have a child?" he asked.

"Never," she replied honestly. "Remus, I'm so happy. When we got married, I didn't think I could be any happier, but I am. We have a son."

"I know," he replied. "I never told you how much I wanted children. I've always wanted to be a father. But I knew it could never happen for me. Yet somehow, I am. And you're a mother. My darling, you were made to be a mother."

The happy couple kissed lovingly...until Charles' cries interrupted them.

Ginny giggled. "Guess our sex life is over now." Remus laughed.

"Not entirely," he said cheekily. "He has to go to school at some point." Ginny rolled her eyes and started to get up to see about her son. Remus stopped her. "I'll go," he said. "I'll check on our son."

As he left the room, Ginny smiled to herself. "Our son," she said aloud. "I like the sound of that."


	21. Epilogue

My Hero, My Friend, My Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.

Chapter Twenty-One: Epilogue

The horn from the crimson Hogwarts Express sounded loudly, announcing that students had ten minutes before departure.

Remus Lupin, now almost fully grey-haired, held the hand of a young boy. The young boy stared up at his father with big brown eyes. He was tall for his age and lanky, and he had sandy brown hair.

Ginny watched her husband and son from a short distance away. She continued to be amazed at Charles. Of course, he didn't actually look like his parents, but he had similar features, such as his father's hair color and build and his mother's eye color. If any passer-by glanced at them, they would assume he was their natural son. It was a blessing to both parents.

Remus knelt down in front of his eleven-year-old son. "Now Charles, remember what we talked about?" he asked.

The boy nodded. "Yes, Papa."

"Don't forget. While you're in class, he's Professor Black, not Grandpa Sirius," Remus said.

"Honestly, Remus, he knows all this," Ginny said walking over to them.

"Yes, I know, but I'm just reminding him," Remus replied. Ginny rolled her eyes and Charles snickered. He loved watching his parents together.

Ginny leaned down to her son. "Charles, remember, if you need anything you can go to Grandpa Sirius, okay? And if you don't want a teacher, Arthur and Molly are there too. And don't forget. It's Richard's first year too."

"But Mum, they're in Gryffindor. What if I don't get into Gryffindor?" he asked with fear in his voice.

"Nonsense, son," Remus said and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Your mum and I were both Gryffindors." The boy grinned up at his father. He never told them, but he relished it when they referred to him as though he was their natural child.

They'd told him of his adoption on his tenth birthday, and he took the news well. He didn't quite understand why his parents couldn't have their own children, but he was glad he was theirs nonetheless.

"Thanks, Papa," he replied. "I'm sure you're right."

Suddenly, Fred and Hermione appeared through the barrier with all five of their children in tow. They came over to the other family and said hello. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny.

"I have no idea how your mother did it all those years, Ginny," she said tiredly.

"Well, maybe if you and Fred could have a little more, er, self control..." Ginny teased her sister-in-law. Hermione blushed and nodded. She and Fred went about getting Molly and Richard on the train, with their other children trailing behind them.

Molly, the oldest, was in her second year at Hogwarts; then came Richard, who was eleven and about to start his first year; twins Arianna and Alexander, aged six; and finally Percy, eighteen months.

Ginny and Remus exchanged a look. They were both such low-key people and were perfectly happy with their one and only son. He was the light of their lives and they adored him. In turn, Charles worshipped his parents, especially Remus.

Bill and Fleur came over to them, fussing over their baby daughter, Carys. Since they were running late, Arthur quickly hugged his parents and kissed his sister before running off after Molly. Bill and Fleur went to wave good-bye and see Fred and Hermione's brood.

Charles hugged his parents good-bye and kissed his mum's cheek. He promised to write often and behave himself, no matter what Grandpa Sirius said. He quickly followed his cousins to the train.

Remus put his arm around Ginny's shoulder. "Well, Mrs. Lupin," he said, "it seems we have an empty house until Christmas. Whatever will we do to pass the time?" He winked at her.

Ginny reached behind him and swatted his bottom. She smiled cheekily at her husband. "I'm sure we'll find something to do." She looked over at her son, preparing to climb aboard the train with his cousins. He was grinning broadly and waving like mad at them.

Ginny felt tears prickle in her eyes as she realized how much she was going to miss him. Remus sensed this and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "He'll be all right, Gin, and so will we," he whispered in her ear. She nodded and turned to kiss her husband's cheek.

The End


End file.
